


Doing The Right Thing

by Jenbodiva



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 85,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenbodiva/pseuds/Jenbodiva
Summary: Things could have gone very differently. Sam decides to act like a Supe for once and do the right thing to protect Sookie. Untainted by Bill, Sookie sees her world with new possibilities.Follows True Blood 'verse (timeline/characters/etc) Multiple points of view. Eric & Sookie pairing.Trigger warnings for rape and violence.Originally posted on FFN. Now updated.





	1. Bon Temps, Good Times

This was my night. I was finally gonna tell her.

Except, it's not an easy thing. I mean… You don't just blurt out to a girl that you are in love with her. With a girl you aren't even dating. I should ease into the big 'L' word.

I should try this the normal way. I could find an excuse to pull her aside later and ask her out. Simple, right? That's what everybody else does, so it couldn't be that hard to ask out a good friend I've known for years.

Right. 

The problem being that I had talked myself out of it every other night I'd thought of doing just that.

I, Sam Merlotte, am a fucking coward. I've been in love with Sookie Stackhouse for years. I'm her boss. Makes that just 'ask her out' thing awkward. But Sookie is special. She's kind and sweet. She puts up with so much from this town that treats her like a freak. She's more different than our little town knows how to handle. There's not a lot of unusual around here. Just a lot of average folks. Except for Sookie. And me.

Sookie is telepathic. She can read minds. Makes it real hard for her to concentrate some days. She hears everything everyone around her thinks. She told me it's like a bunch of radios and televisions all playing different stations at the same time. Gets pretty noisy in her head. She had a tough childhood. It took her years to learn to block out the thoughts of others. She had to learn not to answer thoughts and only respond to what people said out loud. It's even harder not to show her emotional reactions to things she shouldn't be able to know. People started calling her 'Crazy Sookie' when she was still little. Most people don't actually know what she can do. Most wouldn't believe it if they were told. They wouldn't even  _ want _ to know the truth of it. It's just easier for everyone to think she's crazy or stupid when she can't hide what she is from them. She has to concentrate all the time to block outside thoughts. Poor, beautiful, sweet girl.

Sookie likes working for me. She says that I'm a little harder to read than most people and she likes that about me. She said she's had bosses before that thought awful things about her and she had to quit. So now Sookie is a waitress at my bar, Merlotte's Bar & Grill. She's been here for a couple years. I know that dating my employee sounds like a bad idea but this is different. She's such a good person. And, oh, she smells so sweet.

I'm not creepy. I swear. I'm a little  _ different _ myself, but I'm not that kind of weirdo. I can smell her the minute she walks in the building. I have extra strong senses. It comes with my DNA.

I'm a Shape-Shifter.

Yeah, Vampires aren't the only supernaturals out there. Vamps 'came out of the coffin' a couple years back. Told the whole world they exist and always have. They called it the Great Revelation. 

Yeah, great. Your nightmares about things that go bump in the night are actually real!

A Japanese company had figured out how to make a viable synthetic blood. In addition to its obvious medical uses, it is now bottled for Vampires to drink. True Blood, as it's called, allowed the Human public to believe the Vampire's cockamamie story about being 'safe' because they only drink bottled blood now. Their PR campaign seems to be working for the most part. Humans are fascinated with all things Vampire. The rest of the Supernaturals have not revealed themselves yet. We are still waiting to see how bad the fallout might be if things go wrong before we take the same risk.

Humans are not exactly known for reacting well to change. Eventually, yes, they will become accustomed to the idea that supernatural beings exist. We always have. They will accept that and get over it. Eventually. What might happen getting to that point is the part that makes me nervous.

That's kinda why I haven't told Sookie what I am yet. I know it's not really fair seeing as I know about her special secret but, I don't tell  _ anybody _ mine. She would be the first to know who couldn't already tell. Vamps, Weres, and Shifters, we can tell each other right away. My go-to shift is a dog and my sense of smell is pretty keen. I know any Supe as soon as they’re near.

And Sookie is definitely supernatural. She is a little bit human, but a lot more something else, something I have never encountered before.

And so I'd tell her my secret soon. Maybe.

Or I'd ask her out… Maybe?

Or I could just invite her to take a peek in my head. I'd let her know I'm comfortable with it. Let her  _ hear _ that I'm interested but that I don't want her to feel uncomfortable since we work together. Yeah, that'd work. Then she would let me know if it was safe to take the next step.

Yeah, I know. Still a coward. 

I've always kept to myself. I know there are other shifters out there but I don't know any. Never even met one. I've met some Weres, mostly werewolves, but they tend to stick to their own kind. Were pecking order goes something like this: Family, pack, other weres, then other supes (allies first, of course), then humans. That puts me down the line a bit and so I'd always be an outsider, even with them.

As far as I’ve heard, Shifters tend to be loners or sometimes run in small packs. With the ability to shift into any animal, we become very independent. My adopted parents weren't any kind of supernatural. They panicked when I shifted the first time. It came over me all of a sudden one day. I turned into a puppy. Terrified, I ran into the woods and didn't come back home until I could calm down enough to shift back into my human self. I came home naked and scared out of my mind. My parents didn't even say anything to me about it. They left dinner out for me and went to bed without a word. I came home from school the next day to find them gone. The whole house was empty, all except my room. Made it pretty clear I wasn't invited, wherever it was they went.

I've been on my own since then. I figured out I could change into any animal I saw, either a live one or even from a photo but I found that a drawing usually won't work. I stayed animal a lot as a teenager. I stole what I needed, keeping to myself for fear of others treating me like a freak. My parents had taught that lesson hard. Eventually, I managed to be back among people again. I wasn't a nice guy for a long time, though. Too much shit had happened. I had done too many bad things either for survival or out of fear or pain. Learning to trust anyone, humans or Supes, was a long, rough road.

I do pretty good now. I like this town. Bon Temps in northern Louisiana is pretty much nowhere. It's a simple place. People here live close to nature and they don't like much interference from the outside world. It took me awhile to be accepted but I've earned my place. I own the bar and quite a few properties around town. I contribute to the community and I look out for folks here at Merlotte's. Since it's one of the few watering holes, and certainly the most successful, my bar has become the social hub of Bon Temps. I know about nearly everything that passes through here. I can  _ hear _ all the gossip. I can even  _ smell _ who's sleeping around. Mostly I don't care. Live and let live. But I like being in the know. I prefer to know what's coming.

I get involved in some things, like making sure Jane Bodehouse, our town drunk, doesn't drive home lit up every night. I make sure Arlene's kids are ok. She's one of my waitresses and she's currently 'between husbands'. My part-time cook and bartender, Terry, is a war veteran with PTSD. I help him keep his stress level down and make sure he stays on his meds. But mostly, I keep an eye on Sookie.

She keeps to herself when she's not working, so she's not hard to look after. But one day things will change. She'll meet more Supes or decide to use her gift or something else will happen, and her world will get bigger. She'll be in danger. Right now she doesn't know of anyone else who is special like her. She doesn't know any Vampires and no one else in her family is gifted. (Her brother being an infamous womanizer does not count.) She doesn't even know about me. It may be a weak excuse for keeping my distance, but I'd rather protect her then let her know how I feel. Rather her be alone and safe than let her know there are other special beings out there and have her be exposed to them. Though I hate it, I'd rather her think herself a freak than know how not human she really is.


	2. The Vampire

Just as the dinner rush started to settle in, the phone rang behind the bar. "Merlotte's," I said by way of greeting.

"Hey, Sam. Is Sookie working tonight?"  Tara, Sookie’s best friend, asked. 

"Hey, Tara. Yeah, she's right here." I looked up at Sookie with a smirk as I went to hand her the phone over the bar. 

“I’m sorry, Sam. She knows not to call me at work,” Sookie apologized. It didn't really bother me, though. Sookie never got calls. Besides, Sookie was my best waitress. 

“It’s alright. You don’t abuse the privilege like  _ some people. _ ” I pointed the last words at Arlene as she walked by with a full tray out to her tables. 

“I heard that,” Arlene said. 

“Well, I wish you  _ would  _ hear that,” I said as I paced her back down the length of the bar. 

“I got  _ kids _ , Sam!” Arlene snapped then went back to ignoring me. Her kids called all the time, sometime 3 or 4 times a night, while she was working. She was my second best waitress but fewer phone call breaks would have been appreciated.

I could hear Tara and Sookie's call. Tara had quit yet another job. Sookie tried to tease her about it but Tara deflected, like always, even going as far as to tell Sookie that  _ her _ boss wasn't an asshole and that 'Sam is totally in love with you'. I guess my feelings weren't that much of a secret after all. Sookie scolded her with a shocked voice and snuck a peek at me. I barely caught her eye before she blushed and looked away. Soon, Tara was on her way to Merlotte’s to drink away her irritation over the lost job.

Ten minutes later, she claimed her stool on the corner of the bar. She was near where the waitresses picked out their orders so she could steal a moment here and there while Sookie waited for drinks. She gave me a nod and spent the next hour mumbling into her margarita about life’s unfairness.

Tara's personality is all snarky bitterness most days. Which is an improvement to the days when it escalates to outright rage. The only time she isn't showing everyone her disdain for the world is when she's under Sookie's influence. Sookie can turn her attitude around like no one else. Those two girls have looked after each other since they were little. Tara protected Sookie when everyone picked on her for being a 'freak'. And Sookie’s family (her Gran, Adele, and brother, Jason) loved and sheltered Tara when her mother would drink too much, which was always. Sook's Gran practically raised Tara.

Jason stood between Tara and Tara's mother, Lettie Mae, more than once. He also stood between both girls and anyone who tried to pick on them all through school. The older Jason got, the more of a deterrent that became. No one wanted to mess with the star quarterback who was beloved by the whole town. Tara has had a crush on Jason since they were kids. But to him, she's like a sister, a serious drawback for her since he's slept with nearly every other female in the parish.

Despite being dumb as a box of rocks, Jason is the town playboy. Not only is he a pretty boy and a jock, he has the same compelling appeal that Sookie does. The only reason Sookie isn't as popular as her brother is because of her gift. For Sookie, every leering thought is a turnoff. For her prospective suitors, she maybe smokin' hot but just acted far too weird to be worth the trouble.

 

The evening continued about like normal. I looked to Sookie several times hoping to see some indication that Tara's comment had made an impact or at least made an opening for me. Unfortunately, it seemed nothing had changed. 

Sookie had caught herself listening to her customers' thoughts a few times and had to cover it up with her perky smile and attentive waitressing skills. At one point, she got caught up with the other staff who were making lewd jokes around the kitchen window but quickly ran away in horrified embarrassment.

Innocent was the word for Sookie. Despite hearing all kinds of explicit details from people's minds from a young age, she had almost no personal experience with intimacy that I could tell. She still looked extra flustered as she came by the bar to pick up her orders and chat with Tara. I felt compelled to be near her. I wanted so much for her to turn to me with her problems. I leaned in consolingly as she complained about her night. "Anything I can do to improve this one for ya?" I said with a nervous chuckle. 

I think my feelings came on a little too strong. She stared at me, slack-jawed for a moment before looking away uncomfortably. Disappointed and feeling like a fool, I backed off slowly.

 

And that's when it happened.

Sookie's head perked up and she turned toward the door. We watched as our newest customer entered and strolled over to take a seat in Sookie's section by the window. He was dark haired and brooding. She stared in his direction for a few seconds and I knew she had already figured it out. I didn't even have a chance to prevent the moment I had been fearing.

"I think Merlotte's just got its first Vampire!" she crowed as she spun around to face Tara and I with the biggest, most sincere smile I had seen on her face in ages.

"I think you're right," I confirmed cautiously. I desperately wanted to stop her. She gushed about how she'd been waiting for this and then was already on her way over to him with her order pad and a bounce in her step. I was so panicked I couldn't get control of myself. I stood there, gripping the bar, choking on my own fear and tried to remember that this was a big moment for her. She didn't know of anyone else who was different like she was and a Vampire surely qualified as different.

She blushed like a fan-girl meeting her celebrity idol as she tried to get his order.

Taking a deep breath, I adopted a casual stance behind the bar but didn't take my eyes off the Vamp. He obviously noticed my unintentional glare. When he commented on it to Sookie, she glanced at me before reassuring her customer that I was 'supportive of Vampire rights'. He smirked back. I'm sure he was aware I was not feeling very  _ supportive _ of him being in my bar. He ordered a glass of wine for show, since I didn't carry any synthetic blood. Unfortunately, their conversation caught the attention of Mack and Denise Rattray, which burst Sookie's happy bubble. They leaned over the booth to introduce themselves and so she came back my way to place his order.

 

The Ratts, as they were  _ un _ -affectionately known, were the nastiest, white-trash couple around. They were mean and lewd and always made Sookie feel like ‘taking a scalding shower with a Brillo pad’ after hearing their thoughts. Sookie had described that exact sensation more than once. She refused to give me much detail, but she obviously couldn't stand them. That was saying something since Sookie put up with a lot of uncomfortable thoughts from everyone she met. I really hoped that one day they would say something out loud so that I could catch them and ban them from the bar. As long as it stayed in their heads, I wouldn't do anything as it would only expose Sookie to more public scorn.

The Ratts joined the Vamp's table and turned on all their oily charm. He didn't seem to encourage them but he didn't tell them to go pound sand either as I would have if Denise had wrapped herself around me that way. Sookie didn't like it. In her few moments conversation with the Vampire she had decided that he was 'nice'. She was too naive for her own good. Tara seemed to share my opinion. 

"You don't know how many people he's sucked the blood out of over the last however many centuries he's been alive!" They had been debating back and forth for a few minutes.

"But the synthetic blood's got everything they need!," Sookie insisted. That was about all the delusion I was going to take from her.

"Are you willing to give up all your favorite foods and spend the rest of your life drinking Slim-Fast?" I accused her. She could only shrug in concession. Like any self-respecting southern woman, she had to admit Southern cooking was an institution. There was a difference between ‘sustenance’ and ‘food’. I hoped I had her thinking clearly again.

 

Twenty minutes later, I was pleased to see the Vampire leave with the Ratts. The relief did not last long as almost as soon as I felt myself relax, Sookie came flying around from the back hallway frantically trying to beg Tara’s help. "They are going to drain him and sell his blood! We have to stop them!"

"No, we do not! We don't have to get anywhere near that Vampire!" Tara insisted, arms crossed and not budging.

Sookie tried guilt, "Tara, I'm very disappointed in your small-mindedness."

That was a low blow and irrelevant besides so I butt in, "Sookie, that Vampire can take care of himself. I promise you," I told her.

Turning back to the now empty booth in the dining area Sookie flailed her arms in panic as she realized he was already gone. "Crap!" she huffed and pulling off her apron, ran out the front door.

I was not about to let Sookie walk into this alone but I had a better idea how I could help. 

“Tara, you know how to tend bar?” I asked her while untying my apron. 

She backed away from me with her arms up, “Nope! No way!” 

“Fake it,” I tossed my apron into her hands.

 

After securing Tara as a reluctant bartender, I went the opposite direction from Sookie and slipped out the back door. Since I live in a trailer near the back of the bar, I ran around to an old stump behind it and peeled out of my clothes. It’s inconvenient tearing or getting tangled up in my clothes when I shift so it’s easier to strip. I tossed the clothes on the stump and leapt into the trees just at the edge of the parking lot listening and smelling for the Ratts, the Vamp and Sookie. They were at the far end of the lot in a popular make-out spot. I could now see it had other uses.

The vampire was on the ground with Denise leaning over it, but she stared at Sookie & Mack. I got there just in time to watch Sookie hurl a length of chain at Mack and see it inexplicably wrap around his throat and tighten. 

How the hell did she do that?! 

Mack dropped his knife and Sookie leapt for it before Denise could grab it. Sookie held it up confidently, like she intended to use it and could. 

Denise was her usual gutter-mouthed self as she tried to get Sookie to leave by belittling her. “This ain’t your business, you stupid cunt!” 

Woman had no idea who she was dealing with. My girl may be innocent but she was definitely not timid. 

“Now, see, that just proves how low-rent you really are,” Sookie said. It should have sounded snide, but instead felt like fact. 

“You have any idea who you’re messing with? You don’t want to be on my bad side.”  

With a steady hand and a locked gaze, Sookie replied, “I’m not so sure you even have another side, you no-account, backwoods trash.” After a moment of stunned silence, Denise scoffed and turned to snatch up the blood bags. 

“Uh-uh. Do not even think about taking that blood.” 

Denise looked shocked that ‘Crazy-Sookie’ could ever be so bold. She turned away from the blood and drew herself up to stare Sookie down. 

“I will kill you for this.” 

Still standing steady and calmly pointing the knife, Sookie said, “Get out. Now.” 

Grabbing up her purse, and still fuming, Denise stalked back through the parking lot. Still choking, Mack hobbled after her when she threatened to leave him behind. I was torn between watching to make sure the Ratts actually left and staying with Sookie who was now concerned with the Vamp and his 'pain'. His blood was being siphoned off into donor bags and he was held down with silver.

Strangely enough, the chains 'holding him down' were nothing more than long silver necklaces. There wasn't much weight to them at all. I know silver leached the strength from Vamps but it seemed a little ridiculous that he couldn't defend himself from such a small thing. And I couldn't see anything holding down his legs.

Maybe I should invest in silver door knobs for my bar.

Sookie freed him from his 'confines' and watched in amazement as he healed almost instantly. I realized I had become distracted from the other threat. The sound of a revving engine brought me back into focus. Before I could sound the alarm, Sookie was hauling the Vamp under the trees away from Denise as she tried to run Sookie and the dead meat over on her way out of the lot. Now that he was freed from the silver, Sookie started to fret over the Vamp. She proceeded to 'bless his heart' and fawn over him. To hear her wasting her sweet disposition on him, made me ill.  I would be just fine if the dead guy had gotten deader as long as my girl was ok. 

That’s right. MY GIRL. 

I shifted into one of my usual animals, the neighborhood Collie, and rushed over to Sookie. I stood in front of her, barking at him and making it clear she was not alone.

The Vamp, of course, knew who and what I was and the message was received. He smirked since he also knew that Sookie did not know it was me. It didn't matter. I was here and he was being watched. With another protective bark and a lick to Sookie's cheek, I sped off to continue my protection from the trees. The Vamp would be aware he was being monitored. Sookie tried to help him undo the tourniquet but he flinched back from her and eyed her warily. I snickered to myself. Shunning her kindness would not win him points.

She called him on being ungrateful for her help. He muttered a none too convincing 'Thank you' and went about removing the IV from his arm. Sookie quieted herself to focus her gift, closing her eyes and focusing. I'd seen her do this before. I was surprised she had to concentrate so obviously though. He should have been easy to read since they were alone.

She suddenly burst out in shock, "I can't hear you!"

"Thank you," he snidely repeated.

"No, no, no," She quickly knelt down in front of him and reached up to cup his face in her hands. "I can hear you but... Oh my stars!"

Her behavior was shocking to both of us. Most Supes don't take to being touched by strangers, and as far as I know, most Vamps don't like to be touched by anyone unless it's about sex or blood. I think he was shocked by her sudden intense interest in him. I was too but mostly I was concerned by what she had just said. She could not read the mind of this Vamp. Maybe she couldn't read any Vampire. I know I was difficult to read but to not read someone at all... Would she be happy for the quiet or distrustful of the silence?

"Aren't you afraid to be out here alone with a hungry vampire?" the Vampire asked her. 

“No,” she answered softly. 

Though the Vamp knew she was not actually alone, I too was curious as to why she didn’t seem more afraid. Surely she knew how dangerous this was. “Vampires often turn on those who trust them, you know?” he continued. “We don’t have human values, like you.” 

Unfortunately, it seemed she was more offended than afraid. As she backed away she sassed him. 

“A lot of humans turn on those who trust them, too.” She took out the long silver strands that had been used by the drainers to restrain him and wove them loosely around her neck. “I’m not a total fool.” She sat down on the stump across from him and primly crossed her legs. 

He leaned forward and leered at all the lovely skin uncovered by her short shorts. 

“Oh, but you have other very juicy arteries. There is one in the groin that is a particular favorite of mine.”

“Hey! You just shut your nasty mouth, mister! You might be a vampire, but when you talk to me, you talk to me like the lady that I am!”

He scoffed but realizing that lewd suggestions did nothing but shut her down, the vampire tried a different tactic. 

He glanced over at the blood bags still sitting next to him. He then asked if she wanted to either take or drink some of the blood that was drained from him. He told her that it made Humans feel more healthy and would improve her sex life. 

Those were only a few of the characteristics of Vampire Blood, or 'V' which was the common term for its use as a drug. Vamps used it to control humans, to influence their emotions like obsession and lust. 

Thankfully, she didn't want any of that. She spoke quite frankly, "I'm as healthy as a horse and I have no sex life to speak of, so you can just keep it." He smirked at her admission of innocence and continued his campaign. He told her she could sell it, but she was repulsed by the very idea of taking the blood for any reason. Not repulsed about drinking blood, though probably that too, but repulsed that she might be seen to profit from, or as payment for, helping him. Like the Ratts, this Vamp had no idea what made this girl tick.

Then suddenly, he got interested. He vamp-sped several feet closer, right in her face. "What are you?" he asked practically nose to nose with her. I smelled a small wave of panic from her for a moment and I growled just enough for him to hear. Undeterred, he did not back off. He wanted to know what she was. And, really, how could he not be curious? I was curious too. The way he was staring at her, I think he even tried to glamour her. She didn't seem to be influenced, thankfully. She told him she was a waitress and that her name was Sookie Stackhouse. Trying to maintain her southern-bred manners while feeling intimidated she asked him his name.

His husky reply, "Bill," did not have the desired effect. Her face broke into a ridiculous grin.

"Bill? I thought it might be Antoine or Basil or... or," she giggled, "or, like, Landford, maybe... but... Bill? … Vampire Bill! Oh, my!"

'Vampire Bill' managed to break his own spell over her with his completely unromantic name. Thank God! She was entirely amused. He looked deflated but not angry and he pulled away from her.

Aware that she had embarrassed him, Sookie changed the subject. "So... silver, huh? I thought that only affected werewolves." Bill arched a brow. She quickly became flustered, afraid she was sounding naive. "I... I... I'm not implying that werewolves exist. I mean, that's just what you always see in the movies." If only she knew...

Bill asked for her discretion as though they were confidants, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't share this information with anyone. We don't like for our weaknesses to be made public knowledge." Honestly, it wasn't that much of a secret, but Vampire Spokesperson Nan Flanagan certainly wasn’t advertising it.

Sookie said her goodbyes and as soon as I was sure that he really was leaving, I raced through the trees to my clothes and hurried into them. I ran around to the front to stand looking anxiously for Sookie's return. I only just made it. If she hadn't been strolling dazedly she would have been back first. She didn't seem to notice my shirt was untucked. At least my shirt snaps were done up evenly.

She looked too pleased with herself and I got her typical sass, "I'm fine. And, for your information, not all vampires can take care of themselves." She had no idea how things might have gone differently. I was too relieved to correct her right now.

 

The rest of the night was amazingly normal by comparison. The bar crowd thinned out and I helped the staff close up. Sookie took off first then Arlene. I saw Dawn was about done and the guys were wrapping up in the back. 

Tara was still behind at the bar though I had been back for over an hour. She did well, far as I can tell. "Thanks for helping me out tonight, Tara."

"How much you gonna pay me?" She was all sweet smiles so I looked at her a little skeptically.

"Uh... twenty bucks?"

She took a teasing tone, "Sam," she whined, "how do you expect me to work here for twenty bucks a night?"

Ha! No wonder she'd been so sugary. "I don't expect you to work here and you only covered tonight for what, an hour at the most?" I pulled out the twenty and handed it to her.

"Yeah, but Sam, if I did work here..."

"It'd only be a matter of time before you went off on somebody. I don't wanna drive my customers away."

Normal, defensive Tara jumped right back in, "I only go off on stupid people!"

"Most of my customers are stupid people." Backwoods, redneck bar. It's just a fact.

Tara deflated again. "Yeah, but..." Then she played the one card she knew would sway me, used the one person she knows I care more about than my bar, especially after tonight. "I can help you keep an eye on Sookie. You see the way she was looking at that vampire? That is just trouble looking for a place to happen. She means too much to both of us to let anything happen to her."

Tara is whip-smart and fiercely loyal. If only her mouth didn't rule her, I'd happily hire her. She had a valid point, though. I had a feeling I’d need all the help I can get keeping Sookie out of trouble if that Vamp or any other Supes started hanging around Bon Temp.

She got me.

So against my better judgment, I hired Tara as my new bartender.

Greeting Jason as he stopped in looking for Sookie, I head on back to my office. Tara had given me an idea. It might be a terrible idea. Or it might be exactly the right thing to do. I picked up the phone to make the official call.

"Fangtasia, the bar with bite. What do you want?" Sheriff Northman's business front left something to be desired.

"May I speak with the Sheriff, please?" I did not want to be doing this, but since it seemed like the best option, I wanted to get it over with.


	3. Justified

It had been a hell of a day.

A local woman was found dead in her apartment. Maudette Pickens worked at the Grabbit Kwik gas station on the main highway. I didn't really know her. She came into Merlotte’s occasionally and she applied as a waitress once a few years back. I hired Sookie instead which was about the best decision I ever made. 

Lafayette is the only other employee who comes close. I could hear him humming to himself in the kitchen while prepping for the dinner rush. He's a whiz of a cook. A natural. I hope he never realizes he can do so much better than my little joint.

A lot of my regulars were here already. The opportunity for nasty gossip always brings people out to socialize. Not only did a young, single girl get murdered in her apartment, but the rumors said it was violent and sexual.

Then this afternoon, Jason Stackhouse was hauled in for questioning. I hadn't had a chance to talk to Sookie about it yet. I’d been busy. A delivery came in and one of the busboys called out sick. 

Tara had kicked up her feet on the bar and was reading earlier while it was still slow but she got going on her own as soon as the bar got busier. I didn't even have to yell at her. At least she's not a lazy employee.

Arlene wasn't working tonight but she was here. She and the guys were gathered around the pool table kicking back beers and speculating on why Jason would kill Maudette. General consensus was she was fucked to death. Everybody laughed. Well, except Hoyt. Nobody really wished ill on Jason but he is kind of an idiot. Hoyt, Jason's co-worker and childhood friend, looks up to him though why someone as kind as Hoyt  Fortenberry would admire Jason was beyond my reasoning.

 

It wasn't until about sundown that Sookie found out about Jason. I was standing behind the bar restocking glasses when she stomped through the bar, over to Arlene. She stopped in front of Arlene's boyfriend René, as well as Hoyt and the other road crew guys, in a huff. "What happened to my brother, René?!"

You could see the 'Oh Shit' face as Sookie put him on the spot. "Ahhh ... ah hell! I promised him I wasn't gonna tell ya, you." His Cajun accent was low and thick.

Sookie wasn't letting him go with that. "What happened?"

Since René obviously didn't want to answer, Hoyt timidly chimed in with his stuttered response. He sounded like he was 8 years old, instead of 28. "Oh ... uh ... well ... ah ... Bud Dearborne and Andy Bellefleur, uh... they asked him some questions, and then they just...," he smacked his arm with his hand, "threw him in the back of the squad car." Bud and Andy are Renard Parish Sheriff and Detective, respectively.

Filtering through the explanation for facts, she confirmed, "So you don't even know for a fact that they arrested him?"

René finally contributed, "Well they ... they didn't cuff him or nothin'."

"Sookie, I am so sorry," cooed Arlene.

But Sookie was pissed, "For what?! Y'all are already actin' like Jason's been convicted of killin' Maudette, and we don't even know what they were talkin' to him about. Bud Dearborne just made a mistake! That's all."

"Yeah, yeah it has to be because Jason's a real stand-up guy." That's kind of you, Hoyt, but Jason is a jock and a stud, not a church deacon!

Sookie didn’t bother being polite about it, "No, he's not, Hoyt. He is selfish, egotistical, and a complete horn-dog, but he is not a killer!" She practically spat the last word.

And then, though I was turned the other way, I smelled him.

 

The Vamp was back. 

Sookie noticed too but how did she know? She turned slowly as though someone had called her name and she was searching for the face that went with the voice. She locked eyes with the Vampire who was standing by a table in the middle of the room. She walked slowly across the restaurant to him, their eyes locked on each other as though she was under his spell. She wasn't glamoured yesterday when he tried to compel her so why, oh why, was she so drawn to him?

Arlene looked to see what had pulled Sookie's attention away from her brother's situation. She spied 'Vampire Bill' and turned back to whisper in a voice loud enough for the whole bar to hear, "It's that Vampire!" The whole place stopped to stare between the new town Vamp and 'Crazy Sookie.'

Tara was standing beside me behind the bar. She looked and smelled just as terrified as I felt. He's got her in his sights. I needed to protect her. But how could I protect her from herself?

Vampire Bill knew he had her. He smirked a small smile and said, "Good evening, Miss Stackhouse."

I didn't need to be a telepath to know that the whole place was thinking uncharitable thoughts at that moment. Sookie sat down with Bill. He offered her his hand across the corner of the table. She took it and seemed to be strongly affected by something. She tilted her head back with her eyes closed and inhaled a long breath. For just a moment she held an expression of happy peace, completely relaxed. Then she opened her eyes, while her smile stayed in place. I guessed I had my answer as to how she felt about not being able to read his mind.

"Your hand is cool," she remarked.

He ‘acted’ taken aback. "Yes... uh ... I'm afraid I'm not as warm as the men that you must be accustomed to."

She laughed softly. "What men?" All Supes could smell her innocence. He was playing with her.

She released his hand hesitantly. "What can I get for you tonight?"

Bill was not giving up, especially after her strange response to touching him. "What are you?"

"I told you. I'm a waitress."

He glanced away and gave a slight shake of his head. "No ... you're somethin’ more'n that. You're somethin’ more than human." Well, obviously. But since she has no idea...

She gave a small giggle, "I beg your pardon?"

"Sookie ... that's an unusual name ... Sookie." He made it sound like Soo-kuh. Rhymes with cookie, Billy-Bob. "Is it short for something else?"

She still seemed in a daze. What was wrong with her? "Nope. Just ... just plain Sookie."

"May I call on you sometime?" No. Asshat.

But he'd stumped her with his overdone, old-fashioned charm, "Call on me?"

"Um ... may I come and visit with you at your home?"

"Sure,” She said with immediate enthusiasm. “My grandmother would love to meet you. Oh! That reminds me. Can I talk to you after work? I have a favor to ask you." Her Gran wanted to meet him?!

Bill was obviously turned off by the word favor, "Of course. After all, I am in your debt."

Sookie barely seemed to notice. "Not a favor for me - for my grandmother. If... if you'll be up... well, I guess you will be. Would you mind meetin' me around the back of the bar when I get off at... probably, around 1:30?" No! No! No! She would NOT be hanging around with Vampires in the middle of the night.

And that seemed to be just what he wanted to hear. With a predatory smile, he replied, "I'd be delighted."

He took a moment to glance around the room as though he'd only just noticed all the eyes that had been on him since he entered the bar. "Do you realize that every person in this establishment is staring at us right now?"

Sookie glanced around uncomfortably. She, of course, knew since she had probably heard every scathing thought. But she was good at deflecting. "Oh, they're just starin' at me because... my brother's in some kind of trouble with the police."

She paused. "Uh ...but Bill, did you know Maudette Pickens?" Well, at least she'd considered it.

Staring into her eyes, Bill said, "I did not.” Then he continued as though a girl's murder and her brother’s involvement were nothing. “They are staring at us because I am a vampire. And you... are mortal." He leaned into her, intimately, too close to her face.

She leaned forward too and responded with a conspiratorial tone, "Well, who cares what they think?"

"Well, I want to make this town my home, so... I do." That surprised me. Not gonna happen, Fanger. He suddenly withdrew, "I'll see you at 1:30." and seconds later, he was gone.

 

Sookie seemed whiplashed. She began to take in the room again as the object of her intense focus was suddenly absent. And I could tell, she'd lost her mental shields while she was distracted. Her face showed her pain as she was overwhelmed by all the nasty eavesdroppers' thoughts and she scrunched in on herself. I was halfway to her by then and when I reached her I yanked her dumb ass out of the chair and hauled her down the hallway towards my office. She was pulling and protesting and I didn't care.

"Sookie, You're being a very stupid girl!"

"Who asked you?! I... I can take care of myself!"

Bullshit! "I don't think so! Mack could have seriously cut you up last night!"

"How do you know what he'd have done?!" Right, because I wasn't there. I could have guessed anyway though. I launched her into my office and closed the door.

"Now, you settin' up a date with a vampire?! What do you have, a death wish?!" Perfectly reasonable question, I thought.

"No, I don't have a death wish! I just happen to think judging an entire group of people based on the actions of a few individuals within that group is morally wrong!" That sounded perfectly reasonable... if we were not talking about blood-sucking monsters.

"Well, I will not let you put yourself or this bar in danger! I won't!" If she wanted a strong, supernatural male to control her life, I would happily take the role.

She did not take that well though. "Am... am I fired?"

What? Never! "No! But next time you think somebody's being harmed in the parking lot, pick up the phone and call the police! Do not go out there alone like a  _ goddamn vigilante _ !" I was flat out yelling by the end.

Her face crumpled and she began to cry. I'd hit her breaking point. I took a breath. "Oh, Chère."

I reached for her and folded her into my arms. She just didn't understand. "Don't you know I couldn't stand to lose you?"

Having her in my arms, it was impossible for my feelings to stay in the back of my mind. ' _ Feels so warm, I can't help it. I want you. Damn! You smell so good. I love the way you smell. I love you Sookie and I always have. I want to tell you the truth. _ ..'

Sookie started to pull away from me just as Tara stormed into my office. "Are you out of your ever-loving mind?! That vampire wants you for dinner."

"I just …" Sookie tried to protest.

"Well, I won't let you just walk into his trap! No, ma'am! - over my dead body! You mean too much to me," Tara continued.

Sookie paused for a minute before shaking her head in disgust. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Tara! Jason is never going to care about you the way you care about him!" Clearly, Tara was thinking about something other than what she said out loud. And it pissed her off that Sookie noticed.

"What the... You... You made a promise! You stay out of my head!"

That was unfair. Tara shouldn't hold that against her. Poor Sookie. I know how hard for her it's got to be, constantly having to keep up her guard, even amongst her friends. I wish she'd let me help her. 

She looked back and forth between us again before losing her patience entirely. "Oh just shut up, the both of you, and stop bossing me around! I am a grown woman and I am the one who decides what I do, not either one of you." And with that, she took off.

Tara wanted to follow her. I knew she was sorry she’d snapped at her. She was just as afraid for Sookie as I was but Sookie needed to cool down. I pulled Tara back.

After a few moments to regain our calm, Tara and I went back up front. Sookie was back to her tables and didn't make eye contact with anyone. She took orders, passed them on, and deflected all questions about her personal life. I was starting to worry she'd pursue the Vamp just to spite everyone.

Surprisingly, I was really glad I called the Sheriff last night. He was coming by tonight sometime after closing. 'Course with a Vamp, that could be anytime before dawn. I hoped Sookie really wasn't going to meet with Vampire Bill tonight, but whether she wanted me there or not, I would be nearby.

No Vamp was going to get my girl!


	4. The Surprise of a Millennia

Of all the gifts I was blessed with when I was made Vampire, flying is definitely one of my favorites. But, even that could not completely squelch the irritation I felt for the errand I was on tonight. A vampire, who had not checked in with his Sheriff, was in a town where no other Vampires resided and no one ever went on purpose. As luck would have it, he had walked into a Shifter's bar and let himself be captured by drainers. This guy was certainly not off to a good start. Technically, the new resident had 48 hours to check in with me but everything about this seemed suspect.

The Shifter said that one of his waitresses had known something was wrong and warned the idiot. He still went with the humans and had to be rescued by the waitress again! I was not looking forward to dealing with this moron. I could have sent my progeny, Pam. She would've hated having to come out to the swampland and talk to a Shifter. I chuckled to myself. But consideration for her was not why I saved her from the duty. My instincts told me this was one I should handle myself.

The Shifter heard the idiot call himself "Vampire Bill." I had my suspicions as to who that might be, but I hoped I was wrong. I sent a silent plea to the Gods that it would be some baby vamp without a maker so I could amuse myself over his stupidity instead of actually having to negotiate a messy situation. Not checking in should be an indication of a baby vamp. An older vamp not checking in was usually a sign that they intend to misbehave and were hoping to get away unidentified. If I was right, well... Compton had already been schooled by me on this particular topic a century ago in a brothel in San Francisco. He was a small part of the reason Pam and I became so well acquainted, as a matter of fact.

That made me smile. Making Pam my child was the only bright spot of running into that Neanderthal and his psychotic maker.

As I approached the Shifter's bar, I knew something was wrong. There was blood in the air. But not just any blood. I'd never smelled anything like it. This was sweet and possibly the best smelling blood I had ever encountered. I growled. 

Someone seemed to be wasting it.

I hurried to hover high above the parking lot near the bar. I registered several things all at once.

There was a small blonde woman being kicked to death on the ground.

There were two foul-smelling rednecks doing the kicking and they were laughing. The male reeked of V, cheap beer and crazy. I could see the twitching in his hands and eyes as he channeled his withdrawal frenzy into abusing the defenseless woman in the dirt. The female attacker stank of hate. Whoever the blonde was to her, she clearly wanted her dead. There was a rabid feel to her. She was definitely the more deadly of the two.

The shifter lunged from the bushes in the form of a dog and bit the male attacker just as he was about to land another kick to the blonde's face. Of all the deadly animal choices available to a shifter and he chose a Collie? Great. Yet another idiot for me to deal with.

In the trees, downwind of the attack, stood a vampire. Compton. Fuck. His maker, Lorena, had tended toward the courts of eccentric (and by that, I mean vicious and crazy) monarchs since her child left her seven or eight decades ago. I did not want her visiting Area 5 in defense of him if she had sworn to someone like Mississippi or Nevada. Drama and bodies inevitably followed that waste of the blood.

But as I looked closer, I realized Compton was stroking his manhood through his pants and licking his fangs. He was getting aroused by the imminent death of this tiny woman.

Immediately, I knew what was happening. These were the drainers that had attacked Compton the night before. This was the waitress that had warned and then rescued him. And he was watching, no, _getting_ _off_ on her beating. For whatever reason he was letting it happen, Compton deserved to be punished. FUCK LORENA! Bill had no honor and he would be held accountable.

 

The three seconds it took to evaluate the 5 players below me was already too long. In the next second, the female attacker was dead, the male was unconscious so he could be questioned and in a low voice (plenty audible to vampire ears) I said, "William Compton, you will report directly to Fangtasia and hand yourself over to Pamela, my child, for questioning regarding your presence in my area, these unreported drainers and your frankly disgusting behavior at this moment. I would not advise disobeying me."

Compton's face showed flashes of several emotions very rapidly; shock, anger, fear, and what might have been shame before settling on a calm blank. He hesitated then took a step forward.

"I owe this woman. I offer my blood for her healing to settle part of my debt, Sheriff."

I growled. So that was his game. Her blood did smell divine. He must have decided to use his blood to claim her as he came to her 'rescue' as her 'hero'. Pathetic.

My fangs dropped. "Go. Now."

He went.

I had already decided that this nearly unrecognizable creature lying in the dirt at my feet was worthy of my blood. She was probably quite pretty, but her face was all gore now. The part of her hair that was still blonde, not red with blood, seemed about the same color as my own. Her curves were lush and her skin had a lick-able tan. But it was what I suspected of her character that drew me. She should not wait any longer.

"Shifter, secure the male inside your bar. The woman is no longer a threat." I said.

The dog whimpered and nudged the girl at my feet.

"I will tend to the girl. Go now." I left no room for discussion. The dog shifted to human and walked over to lift the male attacker and take him into the building. He was not gentle I was pleased to note.

 

I wanted privacy for this act that I was about to perform. I did not share my blood, not with humans. Ever. Intimacy between vampire lovers or obviously when creating a child were _more_ common but still rare. Only my child and maker remained who had my blood in them. But now...

I felt strongly moved by this girl and I had not even spoken to her. I had not looked into her eyes. I had not yet touched her. I did not plan to have her as my pet or child and I certainly do not have human friends. But there was something very strong pulling me here. My instincts are nearly unmatched. I trust them even on the rare occasions that I do not understand them logically, such as now.

Trusting my impulse, I knelt next to her. The wrongness of her battered body fueled my resolve. I pulled her upper body so that her back was to my chest. I wrapped my left hand around her neck supporting her head and positioned so that I could massage her throat if she needed assistance to swallow. I bit my right wrist and placed it to her lips coating them and encouraging my healing blood between them. "Drink," I said.

From the moment my blood became one with her body, the blood in my own began to warm. Perhaps I should have felt concern, but it felt so right! My blood in her tingled alive her senses little by little. My blood in my own body tingled with pleasure as I began to feel her through our new blood tie. I could feel her body. I could feel her emotions. This was the main reason I sent the Shifter away. A blood tie can be intense and with the pull I felt towards her, I could not predict my response.

She did not know me. She had not seen me. She had no idea who or what I was, or probably, even what was happening to her. She did not smell of any other vampire, so I was confident she had never met any other than Compton and he did not touch her enough to leave his scent. Despite not knowing why or who, I felt her trust in me. I felt her hold to me somehow as her body became whole once more. It was... humbling. This creature who smelled of sunshine and... was that honey? And what kind of human would rescue a strange vampire? She was a mystery. One I decided would be explained. The need to possess her rose in me. This one would be mine.

She moaned as she began to take control back of her body. My cock immediately tried to respond but I willed it back. I would not treat her as Compton had. At least I would control myself as much as I could. Another moan like that and I would be hard, will or no.

Her mind seemed to come alive suddenly. I felt the strange sensation of her consciousness reaching out but for what I did not know. Then after a few seconds she was fully back into her physical body, nestled peacefully against me. It was as though her very essence had become huge and then small again.

What had just happened?


	5. Nirvana for me

I was drifting. I was beyond pain. My body was broken. I knew this. I remembered the blinding pain followed by the loss of the lower half of me. My belly felt over full and I figured that meant I was bleeding internally. Only fair I guess. I was bloody all over on the outside. I saw some of it before I couldn't see anymore. One eye was too damaged to open and the other closed as the pain took me. I could feel it too. Sticky and searing all over. But now... only the weightless feeling of dying.

Suddenly I spun in the blackness. I was moving. Or more like, I was being moved, and not just physically. I felt a cold strength wrap around me. I felt anchored again to this world and this cold, solidness warmed me. It made no sense but I was in no mind to really care for what was logical. 

"Drink," A voice said. I would have happily complied with the lovely sound as it seemed to be connected to the cold-warm strength that was my anchor to life, but I didn't know how. It didn't seem to matter though because as I began to feel again, I first became aware of my lips and the thick tingling substance flowing into me through them.

Next came my tongue and the sweet flavor of the essence flowing over it. Mmm, maybe I wasn't anchored to life after all. Surely this could only be something found in heaven. As nirvana slid down my throat, I found my voice and moaned. I swallowed for the first time urging this mysterious pleasure onward. It rushed through my body, tingling and waking every cell as it expanded.

Every nerve in my body awoke and, though I feared it, I did not feel the return of the pain. My spine came alive and I felt a tickle flow all the way down to my toes. My arms shivered and my fingers flexed and curled. The blood filled feeling in my belly was gone and my muscles tightened. I did not feel any kind of pain but I did start to feel a kind of pleasant ache. It tugged from my belly down to my lady bits as all my muscles clenched and released with a shudder. 

My mind cleared and my extra sense expanded. I was caught in a calm void. The center of it was right behind and above my head. I knew this but the size of it was huge! It dominated all the space around me. I was in the middle of it and it was beautiful. I reached out with my 'curse' and tried to find the edge and when I did I peeked out.

SAM! I could hear Sam. He was in the bar and though his thoughts were as red and snarly as usual I could pick up that he was focused on tying up Mack Rattray who seemed to be out cold. I could feel Mack’s mind too but it was all fuzzy from unconsciousness and drug withdrawal. Even out of it, his brain pulsed with desperate need. There was no one else for a half mile to the nearest house, where everyone was asleep. Blessedly, those sleeping minds were having normal, non-violent and non-sexual dreams. Nightmares are one of the worst parts of being a mind reader. With relief, I pulled back to myself.

I took another swallow. It had only been moments since I had taken that first swallow and now that I could, I reached for my savior. My hands clamped around the cold, hard bar in front of my mouth that held the life-giving nectar. I moaned again... and so did my 'Anchor'. Something told me I should be concerned that I was wrapped in a 'who' and not a 'what', but I wasn't concerned at all. For the first time in my life I was being held by someone, held closely and intimately even, and I was not bombarded by their thoughts. The arms, yes, that's what was holding me, tightened. One lifted and I felt my hair brushed back from my face and tucked behind my ear. My neat ponytail had definitely come loose when I was being kicked and nearly killed.

Oh my goodness! I was nearly killed. Mack and Denise attacked me! Instead of Vampire Bill, the Ratts were there and... I gasped and tried to open my eyes for the first time. They fluttered but stayed closed.

"You are well now, Little One. You are safe," came the heavenly voice again. And I knew it was true. I was safe.

The thick, sweet life-saving stuff had stopped flowing and I licked my tongue out instinctively for more. My savior moaned again. My tongue met only the strong bar over my mouth again but the nectar was gone. The bar moved and a gentle hand cupped my cheek. My hands were clasped around an arm. Why hadn't I realized that before? My protector? Yes. I gave a contented sigh and tried to open my eyes again. This time it worked. It was the Merlotte's parking lot. I guess I knew that. Off to the side, I saw a woman's leg by my car. I knew it was Denise but I also knew I didn't want to look too closely. I did not feel her mind earlier. I was grateful not to hear her hateful thoughts but felt guilty knowing it was surely because she was dead.

'Not thinking about it yet!' I reminded myself. I looked at the arm holding me. It was bare, fair-skinned and male. Very male. The hairs on the arm were blonde. I slid my left hand up to the hand cupping my face and traced his fingers. I linked his fingers with mine and brought his hand to my lips to kiss the palm.

"Thank you," I said. "I don't know how you saved me, but thank you."

I closed my eyes again and leaned back into him. I still had not seen his face but I felt not a drop of uncertainty. Abruptly I was lifted. My head tucked under his chin and my legs draped over his arm.

Ah! To be held! I had NEVER been so happy to be touched. No nasty or mean thoughts and images to ruin the moment! I felt so peaceful I could easily go right to sleep. A contented sigh escaped the little smile on my face.

My savior began to set me down on the comfy chair on Sam's office and I panicked. I clutched at his T-shirt clad chest and made no plans to let go.

He chuckled. "You seem to have become attached already and we haven't even been introduced." He stroked my hair and back. "You can sleep, Sweet. I will hold you and keep you safe." And just like, that I slept. 

I don't remember much else, but what must have been hours later I heard his voice in my ear, "Dear One, I must depart. It will be morning soon and you must return home." He kissed my forehead as he set me into the passenger seat of Sam's truck, and just for a moment, I looked up into his eyes.

They were blue. Ugh, but how inadequate a word! The only way I could describe them is to say they reminded me of the ocean. I have not seen the ocean myself. I've seen movies and pictures, of course. But Lafayette told me a few stories from a cruise trip he took with a boyfriend once. I could see it in his mind and I could feel how the vastness of the open water made him feel. The powerful feeling of the blue sky meeting the blue water.  The unseen worlds both below the water and beyond our sky among the stars. The power and awe of that memory in Laf's mind is the only way I can describe how I felt in that moment. That 'blue' held so much. Those eyes were perfect and beautiful, but they were not young or innocent. I felt the weight of them for a long moment and then they were gone. My Anchor had set me free.

Sam drove me home. He glanced at me a few times and looked very much like he wanted to talk but decided not to in the end. I kept out of his head. Mine was full already.

My clothes were bloody and dirty. I was sure Gran would be sleeping by now and I would not have to explain myself. It was all too surreal to explain yet anyway. I assured Sam I could walk and thanked him for seeing me home. I let myself quietly into the house, up the stairs, and into my room. I stripped off my uniform and tossed the whole lot straight into the trash in my bedroom. I would empty it tomorrow so Gran wouldn't find them by accident and have a fright before I could explain.

After the fastest shower I have ever had, mostly just to get the blood out of my hair, followed by a much longer bout with the hair dryer, I crawled between my sheets to dream of ocean blue.


	6. Distractions

Much to my pleasure, I discovered that under all the blood and torn skin, my little waitress was quite the beauty. I sat in the Shifter's office with her sleeping in my lap and questioned him about the drainers and Compton.

Compton was an old family name in Bon Temps, I was told. The last Compton had died only a few months ago and his rundown antebellum house was unclaimed by any 'living' relatives. Merlotte had heard an electrician gossiping over lunch today about what he thought was a prank call a week ago for an estimate on the Compton house. He thought it a prank because the message stated the new owner was a Vampire and needed the electrician to come by after dark to meet him. Everybody knew there were no Vamps in Bon Temps, so of course it was a prank! Now that he'd heard that there really was a Vamp in town, he was too scared to consider returning the call.

Well, Compton really had taken up residence in Northern Louisiana's Area 5 and he had been here, at minimum, a week. It was the smallest of his offenses but at least it was now confirmed.

I informed the Shifter that Compton had been watching the attack. He had clearly intended to use the severity of the girl's injuries to get his blood into her. I text Pam to have Bill 'detained' until tomorrow night. I did not plan to return to Fangtasia before dawn. Of course, Bill might run which would be more fun for me, but I doubted he would. He was sure to have some reasonable and polished explanation ready for me by the time I got around to him. The shifter stiffened when I revealed Bill's intentions towards Sookie. I reminded him that Bill was by now in my lieutenant's custody and no longer his problem. He did not relax. I demanded he explain why he was still distressed. He seemed unwilling to clarify at first. He paced and muttered for a whole minute before my patience was lost.

My exclamation of, "Now, Merlotte!" forced him to stop and face me.

"You know I'm not a fan of Vamps and I know you were surprised I even reported this, so let me simplify my problem right here. I don't trust any of you, ok? But your reputation... You are known to be a cold bastard, but also just. You don't think much of the two-natured but you are fair in your dealings with us. I have a very serious problem, but I don't know if I can trust you with enough of the details that you could help."

I considered him for a moment. The Shifter mattered little to me. I couldn't give a rat's ass about his bar, his town or his problems. But it was Compton that had set him off even after I reassured him it was handled. Compton was my concern. More than that, I was pretty certain what really had him worried had something to do with this pretty blond Valkyrie sleeping in my arms. Her smell alone was like catnip for Supes. If she smelled even a fraction as good to him as she did to me, it was a wonder he'd managed to keep his hands off her.

Now that her blood was no longer flowing and her sleep had stopped the bombardment of her emotions, the smell of her innocence was obvious. She was untouched by anyone. She had to be in her mid-twenties. It was almost unheard of now for virginity to survive one's teens. This girl was a never ending source of surprises. Perhaps I would keep her around simply to relieve my boredom.

"Let me make this clear to you. I am the Vampire Sheriff of this area, not to mention the oldest Vampire residing in Louisiana. ALL Supe activity falls under my authority here. That includes you. It most certainly includes Compton. And from what I can smell from this delectable morsel, it includes her as well. I am quite aware that whatever seems to have your fur in a knot revolves around her.." Merlotte started a low growl. "But even if she were fully human, she now has had my blood. That makes her MINE. For now that means only that she is under my protection. For now. What will inevitably follow will be her choice. Is that FAIR enough for you, Shifter?"

It was clear that he wanted to loudly and physically protest that she was his and didn't belong to a Vampire. Lucky for him, he was also aware that he had no leverage. He couldn't have held his own against Bill, let alone me. Bill was turned during the American Civil War. I'm a Viking. I've been a warrior for a thousand years. Merlotte was afraid to tell a twenty-something-year-old girl he 'liked' her. If ‘pining’ was a scent you bottled, it would be called ‘Merlotte’. 

And for those same reasons, he needed me. I had the power, authority... and the girl.

That must have occurred to him, also. His posturing deflated.

"Shit."

"I seriously doubt you are quibbling with me because you squat on Compton's lawn." Dog jokes amuse me, though I wished Merlotte shifted to something else. I was only getting to rehash the jokes I often use on the local Ware Pack.

Merlotte huffed and rolled his eyes. Then, he took a breath and calmed himself.

"Sookie is not entirely human. I don't know what she is, though. I know all of her remaining family and none of them have any of her... special qualities. Her parents are dead. She and her brother were raised by her grandmother. Jason and Adele are normal. They are extraordinary in their own ways but totally human. Adele's brother is living but he's estranged. Sookie's cousin is about Jason's age but she ran away a few years back. The common assumption is that she’s dead. She was a drug addict. Everyone else is gone. Whatever the secret to Sookie's otherness is, no one around here knows. So I would appreciate it if you would leave her family alone. I would prefer if you would leave _her_ alone...” He looked down at Sookie clinging to my shirt even in her sleep, "but I'm sure that's not gonna happen."

I just let my arrogant smile speak for me.

"Anyway, I don't think Compton can glamour her. I'm pretty sure he was trying a couple of times. But she sure was over interested in him both times he came into the bar."

"Both times?" I interrupted. "You told me he was only here for the first time last night."

"That's right, but he came back in here earlier this evening. He didn't stay long but he talked to Sookie for a few minutes with the whole damn bar hanging on their every word. Said he'd meet her after work tonight, round 1:30. I walked out with her. I had no intention of letting her meet with that damn Vamp on her own..." He seemed to remember who he was addressing, "er, Compton, well, I thought he was kind of an idiot for getting caught by drainers, an' all. So I offered to wait with her. Compton wasn't there yet. Girl's got more balls than sense sometimes, and she told me to head on home. I only popped into my trailer for couple minutes to lose my belt and shirt 'fore I was back out around the side to meet her at her car. They were already pounding on her when I got there. I didn't smell them beforehand. I didn't smell Compton at all." Merlotte looked guilt-ridden.

"He was downwind of you. I'm sure that was intentional." He could save his guilt for things he was actually guilty of. "Sookie is not aware you are a Shifter." It was not a question. "You are aware of 'special qualities' she possesses. Her mind is different, but I could not define what I felt from her. What is the nature of these qualities?" I remembered the feel of her mind's essence expanding and contracting during her healing. I've never experienced or even heard of such a thing.

"Did you talk to her? Looked like she was pretty much out of it." He was still hesitant to explain to me what was going on.

"You did not answer me, Shifter. She did not speak more than to thank me for my assistance. Are you concerned about what she could have told me?” Merlotte didn’t answer. “Whatever her gifts, you will tell me, or she will."

"I would prefer not to be telling her secrets to strangers. She's my friend. I've been doing what I can to protect her. I reported Bill and the drainers to you to protect her. I had no intention of having her on your radar. I want her to have a safe, supernatural-free life!" Sam fiercely protested.

I considered him for a moment. He obviously believed what he said. And knowing what he was perhaps he had decided to keep his true nature and his lust from her so that Sookie would not be exposed to Supes. I could see his intention, but he was being naïve.

"Even if you could have prevented her from meeting others, which I doubt as she already knows you, she is supernatural herself. She deserves better than to be alone in the world. She might choose it, to live solely among humans, but she should have the option. She should also know the rules. If she crosses the wrong Supe, ignorance will not protect her. If she knew what Compton was capable of, she would never have been so exposed."

The Shifter chuckled at that. "You don't know Sookie. She would have run out after the Ratts no matter who needed protecting. That's who she is."

I considered this for a moment. This testimony proved that I was correct as to the nature of her character, but I worried she had no sense of self-preservation. If she did not take better care she would not be long for this world. I was right. She needed to be educated.

"You've proved my point, but you are evading. What other traits does the girl possess?" I would need to solve the riddle of her soon.

"I will ask her permission to tell you. I get that you really,  _ really _ wanna know," he snarked, "but I won't betray her trust by speaking out of turn. Fair enough?"

His attitude needed adjusting, but I could accept this for now.

"Fine. Ask her permission. She and I will need to speak again soon."

The shifter and I discussed the drainers and all that was known of them. I called for an escort for the still breathing human. He was encouraged, through glamour, to dispose of his own wife's body and then make it look like he had fled town. He would be chained in my basement alongside Compton tomorrow night.

All through our discussion and my orders, Sookie did not wake. I was pleased by this. I would like to acquaint myself with her during more pleasurable circumstances. I did not yet know how she would respond to the swift and violent nature of Vampire justice. She would eventually see things as they really are, but humans were delicate. And Sookie at least believed herself to be human. We would both know her true nature very soon.


	7. Hope

I put the old cast iron skillet on the stove to cook the sausage for breakfast. The eggs were all whipped up and ready to go on after. I made the biscuits first thing this morning and the coffee was hot and ready. I had the news on the tele like usual but so far nothing I heard had caught my interest. I heard my granddaughter, Sookie, coming down the steps, so I poured us each a cup and added cream to hers just like she likes it.

She had a bounce to her step and a glow to her skin this morning. I didn’t hear her come in last night and I wondered if she saw the Vampire again. I was both nervous and excited for her. I thought Sookie might like knowing someone who was beyond the typical, like herself.

"Good morning, Gran," Sookie smiled as she came to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too, Dear. You're positively radiant this morning. Did you have a good evening? I didn't hear you come in."

Sookie's smile wobbled. She looked confused about being so happy. That was odd. Then she looked nervous.

"Uh, Gran. Something happened last night. Everything is fine. Let's start with that. But I probably should tell you about what's been going on."

I turned off the skillet and sat down at the table with Sookie. "I'm all ears, Darlin'. What's on your mind?"

Sookie took a minute to settle herself before she began. “The other night when the Vampire came into the bar, he got to talking with this couple, Mack and Denise. They are just awful people, Gran. I know I've told you about how some folks are just nastier for me to hear than others, but those two make my skin crawl, I tell you." She gave a small shudder. "Anywho, the Vampire, Bill is his name, by the way. Bill didn't know any better I guess. I heard what they were planning and I tried to warn him. Gran, they are Vampire drainers! They wanted to drain his blood, ya know, to sell as a drug and then leave him to die. Well, DIE die, you know! I came back and saw that he left with them so I rushed out to the parking lot to try to stop them. I was lucky, really. I found them draining him down at the end of the lot under a tree. They had him... um, restrained. Denise, she had all this equipment. Must be why she carries such a big purse. Gran, you would have been so proud of me! I chased them off and sat with Bill until he felt well enough to go home. I saved him!"

Swallowing my shock, I said, "Well, honey, I am very impressed. Sounds like you did save him. You do know that they could have hurt you, right? I know your heart and you wouldn't have allowed someone to be harmed if you could stop it, but oh Lord, honey, if I had lost you..."

We were both quiet for a minute. We had both lost so many people. Sookie's parents had died when she was little. My son and his wife were heading out for the evening after dropping Sookie and Jason off with me to babysit. A flash flood washed their car off the bridge.

My daughter, Linda, was taken by cancer. Linda's girl, Hadley, ran away from home before Linda passed. She had gotten herself addicted to drugs and last we heard from her, she'd snuck out of the rehab facility I had found for her. That was more than 5 years ago now.

My husband went missing twenty years ago. Just went out for a walk and never came back. I hope he still lives somewhere and is happy if he can't be home with us. But I know in my heart he is likely dead. He wouldn't have left willingly. He was my great love.

Then there's my brother, Bartlett. We don't speak and haven't for more than fifteen years. Some things are just unforgivable.

Too much loss for our little family. But I had Sookie and Jason. They are my joys!

"Well, as to that," Sookie had not been as lost in thought as I had become. "You are right, of course. They're crazy. The humans, I mean, not the Vampire, though he's so different. Gave me a new appreciation for when I get a little too weird for normal folks."

She shook her head, "So last night, Bill came in again. I asked him to meet me after work so I could talk to him and he said he would. He didn't show up though. I told Sam not to wait for me. I was so stupid. I guess I figured I was safe alone in the parking lot. I was still blocking thoughts even though I was by myself. I guess I just wasn't ready to let myself relax after work and I didn't even think anyone but Sam was close enough to hear. So stupid. Dark parking lot, and I didn't use my one advantage." She let out a breath and steeled herself. "Mack and Denise attacked me. They wanted to kill me, I'm sure of it. They were so mad!"

I think my heart stopped for a moment. Thank goodness Sookie did not leave me in suspense for long.

"I was saved. It was amazing. Mack and Denise, they hurt me... but he stopped them and then he healed me somehow. I thought I was gonna die. I think I was pretty badly hurt but he had me drink something and then I was fine. I can't believe they tried to kill me. I'm not sure what happened to them after that. Honestly, I think he might have killed them. I passed out and then after he healed me I was still kinda out of it. Sam helped him, I think. At least he was there for part of it. I couldn't hear his thoughts Gran. He picked me up and carried me and it was so peaceful. I actually fell asleep, it was that peaceful."

"Who was it, Sookie? Who was your hero? You said Sam was there too but was this hero your Vampire? Mister Bill? I thought you said he stood you up." What had happened to my little girl?

"Oh no, it wasn't Bill. This man is blonde and tall. And his eyes..." She looked away and blushed, "He has blue eyes."

She looked back at me and her tone changed from one of awe to more matter of fact. "Bill is average height, dark hair and kinda old-fashioned looking. 'Bout the only thing they have in common is I couldn't read Bill's mind either. I wonder... maybe my hero is a vampire too. His arm was kinda cool, like Bill, but I didn't really put that together with what else was happening."

I was captivated by her tale. And scared for her, but here she was sitting in front of me, happy and healthy, glowing even. Maybe this blonde man was her guardian angel. That reminded me...

"Oh goodness! I almost forgot. You got a letter this morning. When I let Tina out, there was a letter on the door with your name written on it in the most beautiful script." Few folks make the effort anymore, you know. Maybe her guardian angel has lovely penmanship. I hopped up to retrieve the letter I had left on the counter.

Sookie looked excited and reached for the letter immediately. I watched her read it and her face ran through so many emotions I couldn't keep track. Eventually, she put the letter down and sat quietly for a few minutes. As curious as I was to know what she had read, I decided to let her have her space. I got up and turned the fire back on under the skillet.

As I was turning the sausage I heard Sookie's soft voice, "Gran."

I turned and she was holding the letter out to me. I wiped my hands so as not to mar her precious note and reached for it.

 

> _ Miss Stackhouse, _
> 
> _ It is with sincere regret that I must speak to you only by letter today. My responsibilities require me to tend to certain affairs before I am free to seek out your company again. Forgive me for addressing you so formally. I hope you do not mistake my formality for indifference. My thoughts regarding you are quite warm. Until we are properly acquainted I wish to afford you every courtesy so that you will understand I hold you in high regard. I was pleased that I could lend my aid to you last night. But if I had been informed of certain facts earlier you might not have been threatened. I will prevent further incidents by assisting you with your gifts and informing you as to rules and characteristics of the supernatural community. I understand you have been raised to believe you are human. You are not, or at least not completely. _
> 
> _ I discussed my concerns for your safety with your employer. Merlotte has been aware of you for many years but has preferred to keep you in the dark regarding the supernatural world and the dangers it poses to you. He believed that what you did not know could not harm you. A foolish notion, and one that nearly killed you. The Vampire you met two nights ago is named Bill Compton. He was watching your attack from the trees last night. I believe he intended to use your injuries to claim you as his human. He is now in my custody until further notice. His intentions aside, I found his behavior reprehensible. The Drainers should have been reported and dealt with immediately. He let them attack you. Compton will not be allowed to be a danger to you again, but please use caution when dealing with any Supes you meet. We are all dangerous even when we choose to appear otherwise. You will find you can be dangerous as well. I will enjoy teaching you to defend yourself. _
> 
> _ Healing is a gift rarely given to humans. I, myself, have never offered it and so this shall be a learning experience for us both. You will notice many changes to your body and emotions today. I will answer any questions you may have when we next meet but there are things you should know now. _
> 
> _ We are connected. You are guaranteed my personal protection. You will have heightened senses, at least for a while. Use this to your advantage and protect yourself. If you are in danger, I will know it and if possible, I will come immediately to your aid or send you help. I trust that will not be necessary in the short time until we meet again. _
> 
> _ Eric _

 

I read it again and then set the letter on the table next to her.

"He's wrong. About the 'not human' part. I'm human, aren't I? Gran?" She started to tear up. I went to stand behind her chair and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"My sweet and special girl." I kissed the top of her head. "You are yourself. Whatever the pieces are that add up to you, I am grateful for them. Including your gift. I know it's hard for you sometimes, being different. Even if it means you might be something a little extra than human, it couldn't possibly be bad. You're my Angel, Sookie. Maybe this guardian angel of yours knows something about that, hmm?"

I let her go and walked around the table to face her again. "He said he's wanting to help you with your gift and to tell you what he knows." I do wonder now how he knew about her unless she told him. Or, just maybe, he was like her...

"Sookie, did you tell him about what you can do?"

"No, honestly, we barely spoke at all." She was smiling again.

I pulled the sausage skillet off the stove and served us each a few links. As I was putting the rest on a plate, I asked, "You said you couldn't hear his mind. Do you think he could be like you? Maybe in the manner you keep from listening, he kept you from hearing..."

"Nope, not like that at all. He felt like a... void, I guess you could say. Like a great big nothing. Bill was a blank too, but that was like a blip. He, Eric, was like his presence took up extra space, his nothing is HUGE." She giggled. "But I know it's not because he is simple-minded. There is nothing simple about Eric." The awe came back in her voice.  “It was wonderful, Gran. I was in the void with him and it was beautiful. Quiet.” 

I  poured the eggs in to cook and Sookie buttered up a biscuit. in the quiet moment, our awareness of the television came back.

Reverend Newlin, the pastor over at that Vampire hating church, the Fellowship of the Sun, was on the tele. And boy-howdy, was he ever on a tear about something. "...We never should have given them the vote and legitimized their unholy existence! The American people need to know these are creatures of Satan! Demons! Literally! They have no soul!"

I asked Sookie to click off the set. Too much meanness at a time curdles my stomach.

Sookie, with all her own uniqueness, understood, "I don't think Jesus would mind if somebody was a vampire."

"I don't either, honey."

Sookie started in on her breakfast as I dished out the eggs.

Her face lit up, "Is this sausage different from what you usually make?"

I shook my head. Same as always.

Sookie seemed puzzled but happy, "Huh ... it tastes so much more complex than it usually does."

Complex was not a good or bad term specifically so I was not sure what she meant. "Oh, dear, you think it's gone bad?"

"No, it's delicious! It's like I can close my eyes and I can see the farm the pig lived on, and feel the sun and the rain on my face, and even taste the earth that the herbs grew out of."

I was puzzled myself for a minute until I remembered the letter. Eric had mentioned heightened senses. How extraordinary! Before I could say anything though, we had company.

My other granddaughter slunk in the back door just as I was putting the skillet back on the stove. "Hey, Miss Stackhouse."

"Good morning, Tara."

Poor thing looked bleary eyed and tired. I wondered if she’d having trouble with her mother again. She reached over longingly for the nearly empty coffee pot. Best get her a little pick me up. I put my arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "No, you sit down. I'll make a new pot."

Tara looked relieved. "Alright."

I went to make her up a plate for breakfast and the girls started chatting.

Sookie assessed her, "You look awful."

Tara scoffed, "Yeah ... and I feel even worse." Poor thing's got self-pity down to an art form.

There was a pause where Sookie was obviously reading Tara (either her mind or her body language) to save her friend from asking for anything.

"Yes, you can take a shower here." Another Pause, "And you can borrow some of my clothes."

Relieved again Tara breathed out, "Thanks. Any news about Jason?"

My friend Evalee had already called to let me know Jason was sent home late last night. I told the girls. Sheriff Dearborn and I were going to have words about him keeping my boy like that.

I set a full plate in front of Tara and head off to the pantry to grab a bag of coffee. I picked up the bag and started my mental list for the next grocery run.

Sookie's voice came back to me as I neared the kitchen, "… I'll tell you about it later."

Tara's response was a bit rude, I think, "Sookie, sometimes you are just plain dumb."

"Shut up! It's not what you think. He didn't show up but other stuff happened. Like I said... later!"

I guess Sookie didn't want to try to explain to Tara what happened when she wasn't quite sure herself.

I came back in the kitchen and started for the coffee pot.

Addressing me Tara said, "You must be glad they let Jason go, huh, Mrs. Stackhouse?" She's always had a soft spot for my boy.

"Oh, I can't even believe that they arrested him to begin with. I have a good mind to call Bud Dearborn and chew him out. Jason's a good boy! Everybody knows that." I believed that in my bones. He might need a little extra praying for though.

The phone rang and I hopped over to answer it. "Hello!"

"Oh, gracious! Adele! You will not believe the news!"

"Oh! Hey! Evalee!" I walked into the living room with the phone to give the girls space.

Two calls this morning from Evalee. Bon Temp was suddenly hopping with excitement.

"Adele, dear, there has been another murder!" Less excitement would be wonderful about now.

"What!? No! What happened?"

"Well, you know that trailer over at Four Tracks Corners? That couple that lives in the trailer in the clearing? Well... Looks like the husband went and kill't his wife. One of the high school boys found her. He said he was just driving by. Said there was clothes in the yard and the open door looked suspicious but, Adele, there were drugs!"

"A murder and drugs?" Yes, way too interesting.

"Yes! I bet the boy was there to buy something... illicit, you know, and saw that woman dead. She was still right there in the trailer! They said it looks like the couple had a fight, maybe it was an accident, but he packed up and took off." Rosie, the Sheriff's office receptionist, was Evalee's niece. Catching up with her was always informative.

"Goodness gracious, Evalee! What with the Pickens girl killed just days ago and now this! That is just too much bad news for our little parish."

I couldn't quite recall the name of the folks that lived over there. Not really in my social circle, you might say. But something was nagging at me about that. It would come to me. "Evalee, dear, the kids are here. I'm gonna go talk to them about all this. I'll catch up with you this afternoon, alright?"

"Sure thing, Adele." She hung up.

I hurried back into the kitchen. "You will never believe what happened! Oh. Hey, Jason."

My grandson was here. He was standing halfway in the fridge. "Hey, Gran."

He had a cold sausage in his hand and was making the hungry face. "Sit down. I'll fix you breakfast." That got a big grin and he plopped down right quick.

"What happened?" Sookie asked.

"Well, there has been another murder! Over at Four Tracks Corner, you know that rent trailer in the clearing?"

Sookie knew where I meant, "Uh huh..."

"Well, that couple that's been staying in there? Looks like the husband killed his wife and then took off. And Evalee says they found drugs!"

"Wait." Jason seemed to be connecting some dots. "Mack and Denise Rattray?!"

I looked back at Sookie. Oh. THAT was what I was trying to remember. Sookie's attackers were the ones who lived there. Not really sure what to make of what this means. I guess I better shush up until I can speak to Sookie about it privately.


	8. Questions

Well, I guess that answers the question about the Ratts being dead. I was already sure about Denise and now that Mack had been framed for it and disappeared, I suspected he would not turn up alive. I tried to decide how I felt about that. They had nearly killed me. They would have drained Bill and left him for dead. From how experienced Denise seemed with draining a Vampire, I can pretty much guess they had drained and killed Vampires before. They were murderers, no doubt. But should they have been given over to the police? Guess that's one more thing I would have to ask Eric about when we finally talked.

Strange enough, the fate of two killers was far down the list of topics for that conversation.

Eric. Even his name gave me a tingle. His letter left me so conflicted. He seemed to indicate he cared for me. He said he would protect me. How could I mean anything to him when we had barely met? Hadn't really met, actually. I'm not sure I could recognize him if he had shown up at my door this morning instead of leaving a letter.

Except for his eyes. Those eyes were not something I would ever forget.

No, we may not know each other, but if this feeling inside of me was any indication, I cared about him too. What did he mean when he said we are connected? I was feeling a lot this morning. I woke up feeling more alive than I have ever felt, like the world was mine and all was well. I bounced through getting dressed and down the stairs following the smell of coffee. Then I remembered last night. Well actually, I had been thinking about Eric already. I think I had even been dreaming of him. But I had pushed back everything else that happened. It all came crashing back as I told Gran but it was his letter that left me spinning.

After the bomb about Denise's murder, I excused myself to help Gran with some 'chores'. I had slipped Eric's letter in my pocket when Tara got there. I was NOT ready for the emotional barrage of her visceral reaction. I didn't even know how to feel yet. I didn't need her telling me I was doing something wrong already. When we were out of earshot, I asked Gran to keep everything a secret until I knew more. Jason and Tara were not likely to be supportive of supernatural things. And until I had something solid to tell them about apparently-not-human-me, I didn't want to open that can of worms. I pulled out a towel for Tara’s shower and then slipped outside to wander by myself for a bit.

Let's think about what I do know:

Who am I?

If I'm not a human, what could I be? I suppose if there are Humans and Vampires and Telepaths, there could be other things, right? Bill's expression when I mentioned Werewolves came back to me. I was kidding, but... who knew? He didn't deny it. What about Ghosts or Mermaids or Fairies or Dragons? Dragons seemed like a pretty difficult secret to keep, but hey, if they were magic maybe they were invisible!

Magic? Was I being ridiculous? I'm losing my mind!

Sam was there last night. He knows Eric. He knows things that he hasn't told me. His mind is harder to hear than most. Eric said he was keeping things from me on purpose. Why would Sam know anything about this anyway?

Wait. If Eric says I'm not human (deal with that later) and obviously I'm not a vampire with my sunbathing addiction... I don't know if Eric is Vampire or something else but there must be a something else as an option. Telepaths and Vampires and... what?

Sam seems to be in the know about Supernatural things, and also, clearly, not a Vampire. His mind is different but not like Bill or Eric.

Sam is some kind of supernatural.

I collapsed on the ground in the middle of the woods.

Sam, one of my best friends and confidants, had been lying to me. He knew my secrets but had not trusted me with his.

The amount of betrayal and heartbreak I felt over that surprised me. I started to cry. I don't have a lot of close friends. I can count the people I trust on one hand. Suddenly I felt like I had lost a finger. Maybe it was me that was untrustworthy. Maybe he didn't think I would keep his secrets for him like he had for me.

No, that was crap! Sam knew I had a whole town's worth of secrets in my head, all kinds of things I don't want to know. He didn't tell me for some other reason. And I was going to find out what that was.

But Sam was not my only concern this morning. Not even in the top 5 of most important crazy today.

Eric had suddenly turned my world upside down.

Eric. Now what did I know about my mysterious hero? Definitely supernatural. His mind is quiet. His skin is cool, like Bill. He had me drink something that healed me. He seemed to be an authority figure. He said he had responsibilities, that Bill was in his 'custody'. Is he a supernatural cop? A Vampire Sheriff?

I laughed at my silliness. I clutched my middle and let out a full belly laugh. I had imagined my mysterious, blonde champion in a 10-gallon cowboy hat, with a star on his chest and a six-shooter in his hand telling Bill to stick 'em up!

Maybe he was just a Vampire... elder? Whatever. I guess I was sticking with the idea that Eric is Vampire for now. At least I knew a little about that kind of 'Supe' as Eric had called us.

Us. Supe. I wonder how I would feel about the 'us-soup' when all was said and done. Did I want my world to fill up with all kinds of new species of sentient beings?

I could already hear my Gran in my head. 'What else are you gonna do, Sookie? Stick your head in a hole? You aren't going to make them stop existing just because you stick your fingers in your ears and hum.' Gran. Always my conscience and voice of reason, even when she's not here.

Back to my original question: What did I know about myself as of this morning?

I might not be all human. I might not be human at all. My brain wanted to scream at the thought but I'm saving my nervous breakdown for when I finally had an answer to that.

I put a little perspective on it first. I know I am not dead. I very well could have been. I'm also not 'Bill's Human', whatever that meant. Looks like Eric saved me from the Ratts and Bill. Did that make me Eric's human? He said we were connected and that he would protect me. He better not think that meant I belonged to him or something. I mean I know I owe him several thank you's and all but... he just better not think it.

He said my body and emotions would be different today. My emotions certainly had been all over the place. And I remember Gran's face when I commented on the taste of the sausage.

Extra sensitive taste. Check.

I woke up feeling really good. Not just good. Giddy and powerful. Even with the series of shocks I received this morning, I felt great. I looked around at the forest I sat in. Everything was beautiful. Crisp. Clear. My eyesight had always been good so I couldn't really tell if it was better right away. I listened to the animal sounds and the breeze blowing through the leaves. I heard a bird flapping its wings above my head and looked up. A grackle was perched high up in the branches. I watched as it stretched its wings and fanned out its blue-black tail feathers. The blue glistened in the dim light under the trees. Usually I can only see the oil-sheen like glow of blue in bright sunlight. Grackles seem all black out of the sun. That's when I realized... The bird had to be 40 feet up above me. Not only was I seeing the hidden blue in the dim light from this far away but I was also hearing the slightest rustle of its feathers too. Okay, so heightened eyesight and hearing too. It was not like everything suddenly got louder. Just when I focused, I could see and hear more, is all.

Weird.

I really wanted to talk to Eric. If he was busy and couldn't come to see me, maybe I could go to him. Why couldn't he have left me a phone number or something?

If I was a Vampire boss-man, where would I hang out?

Frustrated, I picked myself up off the ground and brushed the leaves and dirt off my clothes.

If I couldn't do anything about Eric now, I would try to get some answers from Sam. Eric was probably sleeping anyway. It was daytime after all.

Wow. I don't think I could ever do that, be a Vampire, I mean. No sun? I LOVE the sun. It's my one guilty pleasure. I sunbathe every chance I get.

My thoughts were all over the place. 

Sam. I was going to go get some answers from Sam.

I went back to the house. I had to get by Tara and Jason and Gran, (at least Gran would understand) and then I was going to get answers from the only person I had access to who knew something.


	9. A Shift in Perspective

I parked my car in the Merlotte's lot and walked over to Sam's house. He lived in a trailer home behind his bar. It was only about 10am and the bar didn't open until 11. I figured he might still be home. Just as I reached the steps he came out his front door.

"Sookie!" He reached and put his arms around me in a bear hug. "Thank God! Are you ok?"

His thoughts slammed into me. Physical contact always makes hearing someone's thoughts impossible to avoid, even Sam. This is why I don't date. I heard ' _... thought she was going to die... Fucking Vampires... I should have done something about the Ratts the first time they creeped her out... Fucking Psychos! God she smells good. Smells like him now, though... shouldn't have told him... but she would've died! … Shit Shit Shit... she's so soft... got to keep her away from him... want her so bad... _ ' I pulled out of his embrace but kept my hands on his forearms. I wanted to keep listening to what he knew but I didn't want to keep encouraging his lustful thoughts. I would never have considered listening in before. I have always tried really hard to stay out of the thoughts of my friends and family. I considered it wrong. But Sam had lied to me. I needed answers even if he decided to protect me from the truth.

"I'm fine, Sam, better than fine. I feel great." I smiled at him but his relief turned into a glare.

' _ Fucking Vampire and his freaking blood! She's not going to be free of him now... got to get her to avoid him... he'll try to control her... own her... _ ' he thought. But what he said was, "Glad you're ok. I was really worried there. Can't believe those psychos attacked you!"

"Yeah. If I'd only been listening, they couldn't have snuck up on me."

"Nah, Chère, can't think like that. I should have walked you to your car. Can't believe I didn't. I think you know how I feel about that Vamp and I should have made sure you were ok." He was there though. I could see how he saw me, on the ground, being kicked, the Ratts laughing. I heard a growl in his mind and then the image was gone. Something was off about how he saw the attack. Was he crouching in the trees?

I smiled. "Hey, I'm the one who told you to go on home. I can take my own blame. I was a little cocky, huh?"

Sam smiled but it was forced.

"So... would you like to tell me what kind of supernatural you are? Or would you prefer I figure it out myself?" I asked.

He jumped away from me but not before I saw an image of the bar's neighborhood dog; the very same collie who came to bark at Bill after I saved him.

Sam looked panicked. He turned and strode down the steps of his porch and stopped halfway to the bar's back entrance. He scrubbed his hands through his hair and then crossed his arms still facing away from me.

I followed him but stopped several feet away. I wasn't going to let him not answer but I didn't want to push too hard either. This was obviously really hard for him. Some of my anger at him faded.

"When I was 15..." Sam began. His voice was low and even with my enhanced hearing, I took a couple steps closer so I didn't miss anything. He cleared his throat and started again, "I was adopted. Did I ever tell you that?" I didn't answer. Sam never talked about his past. He knew he hadn't told me. "The first time I shifted, I was only 15. I turned into a dog right there in our living room. My mom saw it happen. I was so scared. I ran and it was hours before I was able to calm down, turn back into myself and come home. My parents left town without me the next day." He turned back to me then, arms still crossed defensively over his chest.

"I'm a shape-shifter. I can turn into any animal."

His own parents had abandoned him. That’s horrible! Maybe I shouldn't give him too much crap about not telling me, but he wasn't getting off the hook completely. "You came to check on me when I stopped the Ratts from draining Bill." I didn't even really make it a question. Things were starting to make sense.

He seemed surprised that I figured that out. Or maybe just that I wasn't screaming and running away.

"I am disappointed in you, Sam. You should have known you could trust me with this. I would have appreciated knowing we had more in common than just work."

His face was warring between shock and guilt. I concentrated to see if I could pick up his thoughts. I only expected to get flashes like normal, but suddenly it was all there. '. _.. knew she'd be mad I didn't tell her... still can't tell her she's not human... I really hope she can't read Vampires... probably would have been scared to death sitting in his lap if she could... He doesn't know about her gift, maybe he won't tell her... probably wants to keep her in the dark anyway... manipulate her... I can still protect her... _ ’

"Sookie..."

"Ok. I'm gonna have to stop you before you get started there, Sam. I know you are planning to continue with the lying. I am not having it. You say you are my friend, you need to start acting like it. I know I was naive about Bill. But my eyes are open now and I want to know everything. I already know I'm not all human. Or, at least Eric thinks so. He didn't say what though. I know you've been keeping what you know about Supes to yourself, partially for your own sake and partially to try and protect me. I would hope that you would respect me enough to let me make my own choices about my life. I wish you had told me something about Vampires before I met Bill. I'm not sure what I would have done differently but I now know Bill is a bad guy. He let me get hurt. Eric told me. So with that all in mind, you wanna try again?"

Sam clenched his jaw. "Eric told you, did he?" I nodded. "Did Sheriff Northman tell you he's the good guy, maybe? Or did he tell you about his own reputation? He's ancient and powerful and deadly. He rules the Vampires in this territory and they are all terrified of him. He killed the Ratts. He might kill Bill, too. He claimed you. He thinks you belong to him, gonna make you one of his human pets. You wanna know about Vampires, Sook? Humans are playthings to them. They can glamour humans, hypnotize you into doing or saying whatever they want. He'll feed on you and use you up. He will use your gift for his own gain. So go ahead, get mad at me for protecting you." He was pissed. What a rant. But I was listening to the inner rant too. Not all of what he said was completely true.

"You are still manipulating me, Sam. You are afraid of Eric, I get that. But you also respect him, at least a little. All Supes are dangerous though, right? I bet you could kill if you wanted to," I saw a flash in his mind of him shooting a blonde woman. It was a kill shot, no doubt. I'm usually really good about hiding my reactions to what I hear, but Sam really did kill someone. Fuck! I knew it was written all over my face, my shock.

"You saw that, didn't you?" he asked. His pain and guilt over her death was there for me to read. I pulled back from his mind for a minute. I wanted him to stop thinking about that. I couldn't bear to see it. I looked away from his face.

"Let's go inside. It's a bit early for a drink but I think it’s an exception kind of day," he said and I followed him in.

He grabbed a couple fresh glasses from behind the bar then headed toward his office in the back. I followed him trying not to think about my friend and boss murdering someone. I focused on his obvious fear for me and the possible causes. We needed to stay on topic as much as possible. I didn't want to poke at Sam's troubled past. I needed to know about my own future. Maybe one day he would trust me with the rest of his secrets.

We sat down in his office and he poured us each a shot from his private stash. Handing me a glass he said, "I didn't tell Eric about your gift. He doesn't know you are telepathic. He pushed hard but I told him I wouldn't betray your secrets. I hope that counts for something."

"That was good of you, Sam. Thank you. I will probably tell him myself, but I appreciate it." I took a sip and it burned my throat. Scotch wasn't really my thing but it seemed appropriate right now. "He left me a letter this morning explaining a lot of things. He said he's busy right now but that he will see me again soon. I want to talk to him, Sam. I have questions."

Sam looked into his drink. He looked kind of sad. I hesitantly reached out to his mind again, '... _ can't stop it... love you, Sookie... don't want to lose you... _ '

"Sam, how do I find Eric?" I knew he didn't want to tell me but I heard it anyway. The memory of a woman's annoyed voice, ' _ Fangtasia, the bar with bite _ ' echoed in his mind.

I giggled, "The bar with bite? Really, Sam? Where is it?" He was shocked again and not amused but he thought it anyway.

Shreveport. I smiled. "Thanks. I'm not going to go tonight. Eric might come to see me after all. We can talk again later, ok?" I touched his shoulder on the way out and left him to his own ghosts.


	10. Excuses, Excuses

I rose from my day rest with only one thing on my mind. Normally I would be consumed with my duties as Sheriff, my business interests, Pam's latest way to annoy me, or finding a tolerable Feed & Fuck. The last being a crude but accurate description of a Vampire's most common meal option, post-revelation. Humans call them Fangbangers, another common but no more endearing term for the hordes of humans who seek out Vampires to offer themselves for sex and blood. They made themselves available and disposable like a bad take-out meal complete with the low-budget toy. My bar was full of them and had been every night since I'd opened.

It was convenient but boring. I'd been so bored!

I was bored no longer thanks to one sweet smelling, blonde mystery. I cursed my day rest this morning for the first time in centuries. I wanted to stay with her until she woke and discover her secrets one by one. But not only did the sun call me from her side, but I had urgent duties to attend; one still-living, human attacker and one vampire stalker.

I entered my bar, Fangtasia, through the rear employee door and went straight to my office. We did not open for another hour but I was not interested in interacting with the mundane humans who would be gathering at the main entrance and parking lot.

I still had the scent of her on me and in my head. I did not want it sullied.

When I had left her with the shifter this morning, I had flown directly to my home. I did not bother to shower though there were smears of blood on my hands and clothes from her injuries. As I lay in bed, waiting for the pull of dawn, I looked at the red on my white skin. The blood had dried several hours ago but its smell was still appealing in its sweetness. Giving her my blood had created a blood-tie between us and I could feel her. The tie was muted by distance and likely by her being asleep but I marveled at the awareness of her in my mind.

As I contemplated my other bonds, I could feel Pam's emotions fade out as she died for the day. being several centuries her senior, I would not feel the need to rest for a while yet. My Maker's connection to me was not nearly so clear. Godric had muted our bond from his side in the last few years so that I could not even feel his emotions or the pull of his location. I only knew that he lived.

After Godric and I parted ways in the early 1950's, he went to serve as Sheriff in Dallas and I pledged fealty to Queen Sophie-Anne of Louisiana. As monarchs go, Sophie-Anne is almost tolerable. She's spoiled, undisciplined, ego-driven and far more confident than her accomplishments would warrant. She's not even 400 years old! But I've seen worse. She lets me rule my area with little interference. Her tribute requirements are hefty but not prohibitive. She seems to think that because she attained the position of Queen, it is because she has earned it. She doesn't seem to realize it's because no one else wants it. Monarchy comes with too much paperwork and hassle.

As I looked at the flaking blood on my hands, I was compelled by a desire to know if Sookie tasted as good as she smelled. Old blood does not appeal to Vampires normally. I was not interested in 'food' but because my new little pet's secrets were so distracting. I licked a thick blood spot on my wrist.

My fangs extended and I was filled with heady desire. I had thought of her as a Valkyrie earlier and my imaginings were more accurate than I knew. The mead served in the halls of Valhalla could not have been sweeter. I was consumed with her all the more. Suddenly, I wanted her to think of me. I needed her to want me as I wanted her. I should have spoken to her. She knew nothing of me and I knew too little of her.

According to the Shifter, she was alone in her gifts and otherness, vague as that was, and she would especially be seeking answers after her attack. I would not leave her without them until I saw her next. I lept from my bed and sped to my office. I wrote out a note to her and sealed it. Going to my front door, I dropped it in a special lock box I had made for daytime pickups for an errand runner I kept on call. Bobby wasn't good for much but he should be able to play mailman at least. I texted him to come now to pick up and deliver the letter then I settled back into bed and slipped into dayrest.

Now as I retreated to the closet at the back of my office for a change of clothes, I chastised myself for my weak need to keep her scent on me. I did not need others becoming interested in her. I did not need her hunted while I was still working to secure her safety and make it known that she was MINE. Few would dare challenge me once I made my claim known.

I quickly showered and changed. Compton would be downstairs waiting for me. I was undecided as to how much displeasure I should show him. Though I found it distasteful and dishonorable, he had broken no rules by failing to help a human. Failing to check in with me was a minor offense unless he was found guilty of some greater intent. The drainers were another matter. Failing to report and/or dispose of drainers was a serious oversight, especially when they had then attacked someone else. Though she was not Vampire, if I leaned on the fact that Sookie was more than human, I had more justification for whatever punishment I gave Compton if the Queen, Magister, or Odin forbid, Compton's Maker questioned me. But using her undetermined supernatural status could expose Sookie to further scrutiny. I would have to consider it further.

I felt Pam arrive and I summoned her using our bond. "Master," she said as she entered the office.

I did not require Pam refer to me as Master, she usually called me Eric when we were alone, but she seemed to enjoy it. She reveled in the fact that she had such a powerful Vampire for a Maker. This pleased me.

"Compton is secure downstairs, yes?" She had texted me last night that he had arrived. He had waited two hours to show up but at least I was not tasked with tracking him down.

"Yes, he whined about having to stay here for the day to wait for you, but he was persuaded." She smirked and I wondered if she'd had to take silver to him to get him to stay. As my Lieutenant she had the right if he was misbehaving but I sensed more enjoyment than irritation from her. I would discover soon enough whether he was willing to cooperate. And I wanted to know why he took so long to report to Fangtasia.

I nodded. There was little on my desk that needed attending to as I had been caught up before I left for Bon Temps last night. I stood from my desk and beckoned her to follow.

Behind a secure door, concrete stairs descended to a basement level 'multi-purpose' room. There was little down here most of the time. A storage area held a few spare coffins and a hidden supply room held what might be called 'rainy day' supplies only Pam and I knew how to breach. Various other treasures were hidden in the walls that even Pam did not know about. I trusted Pam completely, but what she did not know, she could not be forced to betray. Currently, a spare coffin sat off to the side of the room secured with silver chain. I assumed Compton rested inside.

In the center of the room cuffed to an iron bar, was the male Drainer from Sookie's attack. His body gave random spasms due to V withdrawal. The main reason that humans should not be allowed Vampire blood as a drug is because the effects were unpredictable and extreme. Humans could simply have a heightened sexual experience, vaguely similar to taking the human drug Ecstasy, or they could go on a killing rampage with superhuman strength. Witches sometimes saw visions brought about by their own magic, while others merely hallucinated. Some became powerfully addicted while others did not at all.

The giving of blood as I had done with Sookie last night was entirely different. I understood from my Maker that the intention behind the sharing played a part in its effects. Our blood is considered sacred. Many believe that the only time blood should be shared is to create a Vampire progeny. When the Vampire gives blood from the source, as opposed to stolen/drained from a Vampire, a connection is created. A Vampire can create a human thrall for purpose of controlling them. This was more common before the Great Revelation so that Vampires might have a human companion to take care of their needs without being able to reveal our secret. A human thrall could become obsessed if manipulated too often or if given too much blood. Too much glamour could damage the human also. A completely mindless human was of little use. I always preferred to glamour the human to forget me only once and only when necessary. Keeping a human pet around had never appealed to me. My employee, Ginger, was the closest I'd ever come and she was more Longshadow's or Pam's pet than mine. What mind she once had now resembled the cheese with holes in it humans were so fond of because she’d been glamoured so often. She'd witnessed more than she should have over the last couple years.

I decided that Compton was to go first. I actually had little interest in the human other than identifying his network of buyers, if any, and then his death. I'd let Pam have her fun with him.

I nodded to Pam indicating that she should release Compton's chains and open the coffin. She used gloves to protect herself from the silver. Compton's eyes found mine as soon as he was released. He stood before me and then nodded his head in a show of respect. "Sheriff."

"William Compton. It has been many years. You've made quite something of your arrival in my area. I thought you had moderated your behavior since leaving your Maker's side. Was I mistaken?" 

Bill and Lorena had left a trail of bloody bodies everywhere they went for decades after Bill was made. He claimed he had eventually grown disgusted by the waste and convinced his Maker to release him. I had been in court 3 decades ago when he had requested residency from Sophie-Anne in New Orleans. The Queen had not been interested in accepting someone who was unable to clean up his own messes and left evidence for the human authorities to find. Bill had pled his case and she'd accepted him. I'd heard nothing of him causing problems in Louisiana since then.

"Sheriff, I have no intention of causing any trouble in your area. I have embraced Mainstreaming and only wish to take up residence in my family home." Mainstreaming was the term used for those wishing to live among humans and exemplify the public image desired by the Vampire Authority. That image was the illusion Vampires only drank synthetic blood and were peaceful beings. It was always a lie, as far as I could tell. I knew of no Vampires older than the Great Revelation who adhered to it in private.

"And Miss Stackhouse?" Bill stiffened.

"I am embarrassed to say the smell of her blood overwhelmed me. I am still young enough that I feared I would be driven to attack rather than defend her," he lied.

"Bill, we are creatures of deception. All your youth tells me is that you still have much to learn." I moved faster than even his eyes could detect being nearly 900 years his senior. I had him around the throat and forced him to his knees. "Let's try this again. Explain yourself."

Bill was not a timid creature, I'd give him that. He glared up at me and growled. I only smiled down at him. He had nothing. Disobedience, suspicious behavior, followed by lies only confirmed to me there was something more amiss here than negligence.

"Sookie is mine," he said.

My smile evaporated. My fingers tightened on his throat. Luckily he had no need to breathe, as it was impossible now.

"Your lies are getting worse. Not only is Sookie NOT yours and never has been; she is mine." He did not attempt to move but his whole body grew still as only Vampires can and I sensed his fear. "She met you two nights ago when she saved your miserable undead existence. I would expect gratitude would be more appropriate than unfounded claims. This is your last chance, Bill. I have no problem with ending you. As far as I am concerned, you were aiding drainers in addition to your other infractions. Tell. Me. Now." And I waited. We stared each other down for several minutes. Eventually, I felt his body shift ever so subtly and I knew he was ready to talk. I loosened my grip. Slightly.

"I am the Procurer for Queen Sophie-Anne. She claims Sookie for herself."

I froze and my grip tightened again. NO! No. That spoiled princess would never get her pampered fingers on Sookie. I'd kill her first!

Where had that come from? I didn't even know the girl. I did not know what she was and here I was practically swearing treason for her. For her, my very own Valkyrie...

Stupid as it was, I knew I'd do it too. I'd kill Sophie-Anne and take that God-awful crown of hers for a slip of a girl. Clearly, I'd been bewitched.

"That's a shame," I said calmly. I continued to give nothing away with my stoney expression.

Bill looked confused. "You will release her to me?" He tried to hold back his surprise.

"Oh, no, Billy-Boy. Sookie isn't for you to claim. Miss Stackhouse is under my protection, but she isn't human. The Queen has no right to take her." I paused for effect. Bill was so young compared to me. I would use that to my advantage. "You've smelled her. You even smelled her spilled blood. A youngling such as yourself must still be able to recognize that she is not human." I looked at him expectantly.

He only looked confused, uncertain. He had no idea. He knew only that she smelled incredibly good; but good in a way that no human ever had in his experience. That helped my argument. Whatever Sophie-Anne had told him, she had left out the details of Sookie's mysterious otherness.

I decided it was safe to push it. "You _do_ understand, don't you, Bill?" I cocked my eyebrow and waited.

"I... haven't encountered her kind before. I was... unsure." Yes. I could enjoy playtime now that I had the upper hand again but I still needed answers.

"The Drainers, these Rattrays, tell me, did you arrange for the attack on yourself or only the attack on Sookie?" I was taking a leap but my instincts were solid. I knew he was to blame somewhere in all this.

"I... They introduced themselves to me two nights ago at Merlotte's. I could tell the male was an addict." Bill's gaze shifted to Mack Rattray who was chained not ten feet from him. "I glamoured them to tell me their intentions while the shifter was out of the room. I knew they planned to drain me. I asked them about Sookie since she seemed to dislike them. Her Majesty was not sure if she was Psychic or Telepathic but knew it was one of those. Sookie obviously knew what they intended. She was trying to tell me not to go anywhere. The Drainers told me she was considered crazy by the locals, a little slow mentally too. So I let them 'capture' me after I glamoured them. They would not have taken much blood before I ‘escaped’ unless Sookie appeared. Her Majesty wanted to know if her gifts could be useful."

I interrupted him, "Of course she is useful. And potentially powerful. I'm surprised she used you instead of coming to me. You blundered it so impressively, you could have gotten her killed. She should have sent me." I knew why she didn't, of course. Whatever Sookie was, one whiff of her and I would never have turned her over to anyone, Queen, King, or Authority. Sookie was mine and I feared it would take everything I had to protect her.

I commanded Compton to remain for the rest of the night. I needed to get ahead of the situation. How could I protect Sookie when neither of us knew what she was?

Psychic or Telepath?

There were Psychic and Telepathic humans, of course. They were just witches of varying types but that's not what Sookie was. Her otherness was not human. Of course her mental abilities could be related to her human side, a human-witch relation plus a supernatural element, but witches have a distinct aroma. Frankly, witch magic stank and witches usually needed to have some intention to their powers. Sookie had no idea, according to Merlotte, about the origin of her gift.

Mostly she just did not smell of witch.

I really didn't know if she was psychic or telepathic. She had been attacked, something that her gift, whichever one, should have prevented. Either she had no premonition of her near-death, which seemed both unfortunate and unlikely, or she had not heard the thoughts of her attackers for some reason. Both options puzzled me.

Would the powers-that-be not let her see her own death coming? Or was she distracted enough not to hear the thoughts of those two vermin-humans?

My logic leaned towards a busy evening leaving her distracted which equaled Telepathy.

What Supes were Telepathic?

I was stumped. No real creatures that I knew. I'd had a psychic-witch once. It hadn't lasted long. I think she knew it wouldn't. She was psychic, after all. She must have known. She died quite happy, though. I made sure of it.

The thought of Sookie's death, though, was NOT happy. My body tightened, prepared to do battle at the mere suggestion. What magic was this that compelled me toward this wisp of a girl?

I released Pam to proceed with the human's questioning and confined Bill in a secure area where he could not hear them. I needed to plan. I had a great deal to process and a small window of time to prepare. Sophie-Anne would come for Sookie unless I found a way to hold her off. Bill would lurk around us both waiting for his opportunity. He wasn't going to give up his assignment and I could not hold him indefinitely.

I would need to discreetly call upon all my resources. I needed both information and, likely, powerful allies. I considered my list of options:

Godric. Despite our distance, my Maker would respond to my need. He is over two thousand years old and could offer valuable insight.

Dr. Ludwig. With any luck, the supernatural doctor could identify Sookie's genetics right away. She was only a phone call away. Please let it be that easy.

Nora. My Vampire sister, and Godric's only other Progeny, was a member of the Authority. She had access to resources that I did not. I would have to ask for assistance as Family and hope her political affiliations would stay out of it. It would be a risk and likely only called upon as a last resort.

Pythia. No, the Ancient Pythoness was truly my last resort. She was too powerful and no one ruled her. She could use us for her own ends or kill us before we knew it had happened.

Dangerous options...


	11. Do or Do Not

Eric didn't come to see me. He said he was busy and so I shouldn't have expected him, but I did. I stayed in with Gran and told her everything I knew. I even told her how I felt about Eric even though I knew it was kinda silly and that I didn't know him from Adam. I told her I was not going to use my mental shields as much because I wanted to get better at using my telepathy. She understood, what with a murder and Vampires and criminals making Bon Temps a little more interesting than we normally liked. I would still try to keep out of her thoughts so we could both have some privacy at home. She said she didn't mind, only that she didn't want either her worries or preoccupation with daily inconsequentials to distract me. I figured we'd be fine.

Since I'd decided to use my gift more instead of blocking it, I would listen as much as I could stand at work. I knew if I could get better at it I might find a way to be less miserable with it. Maybe there were other Telepaths who could teach me. My shields did seem stronger since I was healed. I wanted to try to filter thoughts instead of blocking everything.

The next afternoon, as I bopped from table to table taking dinner and drink orders I listened in to Tara and her customer. "Hey, sugar. Make momma another stinger, would you?" Jane Bodehouse slurred out her request.

Tara, Miss Call-shit-as-she-sees-it, leaned across the bar and spoke her mind. "You listen to me, Jane Bodehouse. You're already drunk as a skunk. Ain't no man in here gonna wanna take you home. Sam will have to call your son to come and get you just like he always does, even though everybody knows it humiliates him to death. Ain't you ashamed of yourself?" Her voice was calm and matter of fact. It seemed to confuse Jane.

"What'd you just say to me?" she mumbled. All she really heard was ' _...listen... man... home... ashamed..._ ' which then made her think of Mike Spencer, the parish coroner, and an intimate encounter they'd had a few weeks back. He had licked her toes. Ewww!

"I said any particular brand of cognac?" Tara answered, cool as a cucumber, pleased she'd gotten away with her smart mouth. Jane only saw her serious face but inside, Tara was laughing. I felt bad but I almost laughed myself.

Cognac was something Jane understood. Her slurred voice went back to vaguely flirty, "Ah ... no ... whatever you have that's nice and cheap."

I was waiting on a table of three college age boys. Their IDs showed they were all barely 21. Frat boys by the thoughts coming from them. Dirty and obnoxious. "So you want loaded skins and a pitcher of Bud. Is that it for y'all?"

"Yes," they said in chorus but the one closest to me was thinking ' _Yes, if you serve them nachos off them perfect titties, we'd all be mighty obliged. Ain't nothing I like more than lickin' food off.._.'

Stupid, perverted kid. I might not have been much older than them in years, but I certainly felt I was far ahead in maturity. "OK then …"

As I turned to leave the kid was still on about my assets, ' _That's a fine ass too._ ' Too bad he couldn't leave his perversion in his head. He just had to act...

As soon as I sensed him reach to pinch my backside, I spun around and grabbed his wrist. I was fast and strong now. I had him before he could actually touch me and he wasn't getting out of my grip. The surprising part was that when my skin touched his, he got what felt like an electrical shock from me. Not only him, but René had come to my aid from the next table over and my 'jolt' had gotten him too. I wasn't holding onto René so he jerked away, but the kid who had attempted to grope me was not so fortunate. He had yelped and then cringed back from me as he fought my hold.

"Ahh! What was that?"

"That was you trying to put your hands where they don't belong, Buddy." I flung his arm back at him.

"No, not that. You zapped me or something. You got a taser hidden somewhere?"

Since I was in shorts and short sleeves, that was ridiculously unlikely. "Static electricity, Kid."

René leaned over the boy, "Ah-pologize."

Rubbing his wrist he mumbled, "Sorry," but didn't look at all like he meant. At least he wasn't leering at me anymore.

"You best leave da ladies here alone, see?" René told the kid, his Cajun accent thick as ever. "Merlotte's issa nice place and we wan'ta keep it dat way. Maybe you an' your friends should fin' someplace else to eat, yeah?"

One of the guys glared at René. "Don' look at me, you," he said as he glared back.

The boys looked a little freaked and slunk out of the booth and out of the building.

Looking back at me René said, "Yous gave me a hellva shock too, girl. Better you got t'em than me, though. I's likes to break da kids arm off. Yous gonna be alrigh'?"

"I'm good, René . Thanks."

"You remind me of me babé sister, you. I hope to gawd dat somebody will stick up for her if some Azzwhole ever does her dat way." René was remembering an argument with his sister about the Vampire she was seeing. She had fang marks on her neck and he was pissed.

I know he'd seen me talk to Bill. I hoped that wasn't why I reminded him of his sister. I gave a shaky smile and walked over to the bar to give Tara my drink orders. Seemed like everybody had more experience with Vampires than I did.

As I took a breath, thinking about what the hell the jolt of electricity I had felt could have been, Sam caught my eye.

"Sookie, when you get a minute, can you come on back to my office?"

"Sure, Sam." It was possible he's seen all that. Maybe he could tell me what had just happened.

I did one last sweep through the room and then called out, "Dawn, can you keep an eye on my tables for a few minutes? I'll be right back." When I heard her, "No problem, Sook," I slipped down the back hallway to Sam's office.

His door was open and he was sitting in his desk chair turned toward me. I smiled at him and took a seat in the opposite chair. I tuned my mental hearing away from the bar patrons and focused on Sam. He wasn't thinking in words so much as emotions at the moment. He was cautious and apologetic and there was a sense of waiting to him. I went ahead and spoke first.

"So, what did you see? I'm not really sure what happened a few minutes ago. That is what you wanted to talk about, right?"

His brow furrowed and he said, "I didn't really see it so much as I smelled it." His eyes narrowed. "Smelled like lightning. Did you shock that kid with a thunderbolt, Sookie?" I laughed and so did he, our tension from yesterday broken. "I wouldn't blame you if you did smite him. I would've helped René and broke his other arm." I don't think either of us would've actually hurt the boy, but I appreciated the moral support.

"Seriously though, that was weird, right?" I asked him. That was so not static!

"Sookie, do you know anything about where your gift comes from? Did your Gran tell you if anyone else had it? Grandparents? Cousins? … A great-great-great grandfather Greek God who likes to throw lightning bolts?" He chuckled and I grinned. I wish!

"Gran said her husband, Gran-daddy Earl, used to know things, secret things. He might have been telepathic, too. He went missing when I was little so I don't remember that about him. I didn't really understand it about myself at the time. Gran only just told me last night. I don't think she knows for sure. He never told her he was Telepathic but raising me, I think she figured it out." I'm sure if Gran-Daddy had told her anything, Gran would have told me sooner.” I shook my head at that. “How could he have kept it a secret from his wife? I couldn't keep complete strangers from at least knowing I'm weird and I've tried.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about myself, Sookie. It was selfish of me. I was afraid you'd reject me." I must have made a face because he quickly said, "I know that's unfair. But I had another reason too." He took a steadying breath. "I was afraid that if I told you about other Supes, that it would get you involved in the Supernatural world and there is more bad there than good. I was hoping you could stay out of that mess. I hate it myself. That's why I live out here in this small town away from all that craziness... I guess there is no running from it though. It found its way into Bon Temp too." That was the first completely honest thing he had said to me in days.

I shook my head at Sam, "I see that's what you wanted, but it wasn't right for you to make that decision for me. If you were so worried for me, you should have told me what to be afraid of, what to look out for, so I could take care of myself. You're not my keeper, Sam."

I could see from his mind that he did see himself as my keeper, my protector. He saw me as his responsibility. He wanted me to be his in other ways, too. Unfortunately, I didn't see him that way. He was my friend and my boss, and the friend part had taken a beating recently because of his lying.

"Sook, I won't... I want you to know I'm here for you. You can come to me anytime and I will tell you what I know about Supes, ok? I just want you to be careful. Eric is dangerous. I don't know that what he'll say will be the truth." Speaking of truths, we were back to him only giving me halves. What I heard from his head was that by being open with me he hoped that I would come to him _instead_ of Eric.

I was annoyed but decided to accept Sam's attempted apology though I still resented his reasoning. I thanked Sam, gave him a hug and said I needed to get back to my tables. My frustration must have showed on my face because as I left Sam's office and passed the kitchen door Lafayette said, "Baby girl, don't even let that get you down."

Sometimes I thought Laf was the real psychic people mistook me for. I wondered what he'd noticed. "Don't let what get me down?"

He smiled, "Don't let nothin' get you down. It's the only way to live." He turned to the other cook, "Ain't that right, Big John?" I smiled and kept going.

I heard Big John grunt a "Right" before I was out of earshot.

I shifted my 'hearing' to the front of the restaurant and as I scanned minds I heard my brother's name in both Tara and Dawn's minds. I considered not listening but Dawn was remembering an argument she and Jason were having about a Vampire bite Jason saw on her. That was news.

Dawn was tallying a ticket as Tara poured a pitcher of beer. Tara had asked her about Jason. Tara was practically sick with envy since she'd realized Jason had been seeing Dawn again. They'd been off and on for a couple years. My brother didn't date with any intention of permanence but Dawn was really pretty and liked to ‘date’ nearly as much as Jason.

Dawn was laughing, "He's probably pretty pissed off at me right about now, but ... hell, he probably deserves it." She'd left Jason tied to her bed with silk scarves after their argument over Dawn's Vampire bite mark had riled them up for kinky sex. Ew! Dawn was thinking of the bite marks and the bar where she met and was, um, very intimate with a blonde Vampire. She wasn't thinking of his face but of his body and long blonde hair and the way he held her against the wall while he... Oh my God! I was shocked. Did Eric have sex with Dawn? My Eric? I was weirded out. I tried to tune back into the conversation Tara and Dawn were having.

Tara was saying, "You know, I have to say I'm surprised you and him got back together."

Dawn laughed, "No more than I am, baby. Believe me."

"Think it's gonna last?" Tara probed.

Dawn was starting to pick up what everyone else already knew, "Is there a reason you want to know, Tara?"

Playing it off Tara said, "Nah... but ever since I've been friends with Sookie, I've just gotten a kick out of watching Jason's escapades with women, you know." She shrugged.

Dawn nodded knowingly and walked away, "Sort of." She giggled.

I waved at Dawn as I came into their view, "I'm back, Dawn. Thanks."

"Table four got another pitcher. René just asked for the check. Everybody else is still good," Dawn said as she passed me.

I nodded and went to go tally the bill. Standing by the register I heard the news story playing on the television overhead.

"In other news, a tragic car crash has claimed three lives. Paramedics..."

There was a round of laughter at one of the tables and I lost the rest of what was said.

I turned to Tara, "Hey, turn it up." She quickly grabbed the remote. She’d been looking at the TV too.

The story continued, "... Reverend Theodore Newlin, his wife, Yvette, and their 18-month-old daughter, Bethany - all pronounced dead on arrival at Baylor University Medical Center. There were a total of seven other casualties as well in the freak accident, apparently caused when a freeway sign fell onto Westbound Interstate 30 last night..."

Reverend Newlin was the head of the Fellowship of the Sun church, the one that hated Vampires and told anyone who would listen that they were of the Devil. Whether his death and the deaths of the other nine people were due to an accident or caused by sabotage, Vampires were sure to be blamed.

Nothing was ever easy...


	12. Into the Lion's Den

I waited until dusk to leave my house for Shreveport. I wanted to leave earlier, like, yesterday. Literally. If I'd known where to go when I'd woken up, I probably would have run straight to him. I wanted to go yesterday afternoon after Sam's thoughts let it slip that I could find Eric at the Vampire bar in Shreveport, Fangtasia.  _ Fang _ -tasia. Apparently, Vampires have a strange sense of humor. I wanted Eric to come to me last night. I know he said that he would come soon, but I was too impatient for answers.

And to see him again.

To see him for the first time. I had a sneaking suspicion that Dawn's Vampire and mine were one and the same. I didn't want him to be though. It made me feel irrationally jealous. Didn't I tell myself that Eric wasn't going to claim me as his 'human'? That I belong to myself? And here I was feeling possessive, like Eric was mine, just because Dawn had sex ONCE with a blonde Vampire.

I was being ridiculous.

As I drove down the highway I tried to be rational. We weren't anything to each other. He'd saved my life. He'd carried me while I was injured. These things meant a lot to me but they were probably nothing to him. He was probably just going along minding his own business all superhero-like when he saw my attack and came to my rescue. Last night he was probably rescuing some other damsel. Probably a brunette... with dimples and short-shorts... Someone pretty and well liked and normal... like Dawn.

Shit!

Think of something else, Sookie! 

I wonder what a Vampire bar is like? I didn't know what to wear so I grabbed a pretty white sundress with red flowers on it. I was wearing my red ear rings with matching purse and heels. Would Vampires think red was in bad taste or good? Crap! Would red make them think I want them to bite me? Lord, I hope not. Maybe I should have asked. Maybe I should have gotten someone to come with me... No, everybody I would have asked was working tonight. I wouldn't have asked Jason, not that he was available. I quickly backpedaled to keep the memory of Dawn's thoughts of Jason from coming to mind.

Yuck!

Eric better not like that sort of thing...

I could feel myself turn beet red as I realized where my train of thought had escaped to... again. I had Eric on the brain.

I found the right street easily enough. The parking lot was nearly full already. I found a spot and took a moment to check my appearance in the rear view mirror. Steeling myself I reached out my mind to check the parking lot for safety. After the Ratts, I was never going to be careless about that again. A couple of women (and one man) were doing final appearance checks as I had done. Their makeup was all goth-like and black. Their mental reflections didn't appeal to me. There was a couple making out two cars over. Several people were near the door, some of them void-minds, like Bill-not Eric, and in the alley at the end of the row from my car, there was a human and a Vampire. The Vampire was feeding on the human. I couldn't hear her, the Vamp, but the human guy was really enjoying himself. Pain, pleasure and obsession were screaming from his head.

I slammed my mental shields up and tried to calm my panicked breathing. Nothing to worry over. It was clearly consensual. I wanted to be horrified, but the pleasure he felt...

I shuddered. Sink or swim, Sookie. Eric has my answers but beyond that, I just wanted to see him, to know him.

I got out of the car and headed to the door. There was a bouncer in leather. He didn't stop me so I must have looked okay. Just inside the door, to my right was a counter with a guy wearing leather shorts and... some straps across his chest instead of a shirt. Weird. He was taking a cover charge for the club. I was waiting for him to finish with the customer ahead of me but as I stepped forward I heard, "Sookie Stackhouse."

Instead of Eric, or even Bill, who were the only Vampires I knew, it was a woman's voice. I turned to look at her. It was Dominatrix Barbie.

No kidding.

We sized each other up. She was beautiful, blonde and really tall. I think the leather boots with the 6-inch spiked heel helped with that last part. The rest of her was all skin and leather and shiny latex. Wow!

"Come right on in, Doll-face. No charge." Her lips twitched but it was more of a leer than a smile. I was very glad she was a Vampire. I did not want to know what she was leering about. I tried to smile back as I walked past her but I'm not sure I pulled it off. Smiling was forgotten as I looked around. It was like a Vampire theme-park. Vampire movie posters and art lined the walls. There were signs everywhere that said things like 'No biting on the premises' and 'Leave at your own risk.' Bizarre.

My shields were still up and I know I should probably drop them but I wanted a little back up first. I needed a drink.

I don't drink much since that made it hard to hold on to my shield. But, since I was planning on listening anyway, I was hoping it would take the edge off my anxiety about, well, everything.

I wandered towards the bar through the crowds of humans and Vampires dressed in leather, vinyl and not much else. I had to walk around a man up on a small platform dancing with a pole. He was mostly dressed, even had a little hat on. Some of his motions were at super-human speeds. Must be another Vampire. Huh.

A well tattooed Native American was bartending. I didn't need to see the fangs he was displaying to know he was a Vampire. Deathly danger oozed from him. I said hello and asked for a gin and tonic, keeping it simple. The bartender poured it in a matter of seconds and as he passed it to me he leaned forward looking intently into my eyes. I wasn't sure what that was about and was about to say something when he glanced over my shoulder and immediately backed off.

"On the house," he said then turned away to take another order.

Curiouser and curiouser. I was starting to understand how Alice must have felt.

I downed half of my drink quickly and then dropped my shields.

Suddenly, HE was in my head from a dozen different minds. Behind me, seated on a throne across the bar was Eric. Shoulder length golden hair framed a gorgeous face with a dimpled chin. An open, sleeveless leather vest was all that covered his torso and it didn't cover much. He slouched insolently and made eye contact with no one.

If I had been looking with my own eyes I would have kept on admiring him but I was also hearing the lustful thoughts of the bar patrons. They all wanted him. Few were brave enough to actually consider approaching him tonight. His expression was fierce. A few women in the bar had approached him successfully on other nights. They had been with him. Dawn had. It was him I'd seen in her memories.

Not one of them pictured his eyes though. Not one thought of being held by him the way he had held me. No one thought of him the way I did. All that was in their minds was fear and sex.

He was a God to them. And, really, how could they not be in awe of him? He radiated power.

He was sex, incarnate.

And I still wasn't looking at him. I took a deep breath, turned around and sought his face. He looked up, right into my eyes. From across the bar I felt him, like he was in my very blood.

I eased away from the bar and slowly crossed the room to him. His eyes never left mine nor mine his. I paused at the edge of the raised platform, a stage that his throne sat on. His gaze was heavy but he gave nothing away with his expression. I tried to take another deep breath but it caught halfway in and held as I stepped up onto the stage. A foot away from him I stopped.

"Eric," there was almost a question in my tone.

"Sookie," his reply didn't question at all. It was warm. Apparently I was 'Miss Stackhouse' no longer. He gave the smallest smile and held out his hand for me. I took it and my breathing relaxed as my face filled with a smile.

His smile broadened and he guided me into the seat next to him. He did not release my hand and I didn't complain.

"You are scrumptious. This dress is quite the improvement over your last outfit, though you look good in red either way."

"Thank you," I replied automatically. I was confused. My last 'outfit' he'd seen me in was my Merlotte's uniform, standard black shorts and a white t-shirt with a green logo. Nothing I was wearing was red. Besides, I was covered in... Oh. Blood.

Blood rushed to my face, and I wasn’t sure if I was embarrassed, scared, angry or what.

"Yes, red is your color." He brushed a feather light caress of his other hand across my cheek so fast I almost doubted it happened. Suddenly Dominatrix Barbie was standing in front of us.

"Pam," Eric said something to her in another language and then in English, "this is Sookie Stackhouse. I believe you've met. Sookie, this is Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, my Progeny."

"Nice to meet you, Pam. How did you know who I was, before, at the door?" I turned to Eric, "And what do you mean by 'Progeny'?"

Eric answered first, "I made her Vampire. She is my child." Pam replied right after as though finishing his sentence.

"And you smell like my maker." She leaned in and smelled my hair, "Plus something else. Something... sweet." She licked her lips and leered at me again. She really made me uncomfortable.

"Pam. Sookie is Mine." His tone was soft but commanding. I stiffened. Pam leaned away again and nodded to Eric. "I won't be back tonight. Mind the vermin."

And a moment later, we were gone.


	13. Thicker Than Blood

Sookie was coming. At first I was unsure if she was merely heading towards Shreveport or if she was actually coming to see me. Our fledgling bond began to pulse stronger within me. She was nervous. I was just beginning to pick that emotion out from what had been simple awareness of her last night. Bon Temps was just too fucking far from me to pick up on her regular emotions. If she was afraid or hurt I would know it. Pleased, nervous, sad and other more meager emotions would not reach me here. But, in my desire for her to come to me, nervous was promising. It was expected.

I still had not decided what to do about Compton but a decision would need to be made before dawn. If I could find a solution to keeping Sophie-Anne at bay, I would send him out, chastened, but more my spy than hers. He would need a proper punishment first, of course.

Yes, Sookie was a few minutes from entering the city at her current rate and her nervousness was now accompanied by anticipation. Excellent. She would have to cross town to get here so I assumed I would have at least twenty minutes to plan.

"Pam," I spoke softly into the room. I accompanied the call with a slight push into our bond. She was flirting with a red-head in a skimpy halter top and I knew she would be less inclined to respond promptly without the nudge.

She stood in front of me in less than 20 seconds. She had taken a moment to convince her meal to stick around. I didn't begrudge her that. "Pamela, I will have a guest arrive shortly, a guest I do not want intercepted. You have 15 minutes with your new toy, then you will take over at the door."

Pam pouted. I arched a brow at her and she knew I would not be swayed by a tantrum now. "Fine," she grumbled. "Who's coming to dinner?" She changed her tone to a coo.

"I'm sure you will know. Run along now."

If there were no human and vampire witnesses present and she did not know it was beneath her, Pam would have stuck out her tongue at me. I could feel her desire to sass me through the bond, but she knew better. She would never disrespect me in public. Privately was another matter.

I texted one of my underlings to do some background checking in Bon Temps. If Sookie, who might be resistant to glamour, was out-of-town tonight, my associate ran less risk of being noticed. I gave her all the relevant information I had on Sookie's life: Brother, Grandmother, estranged Uncle, missing cousin, employment with the Shifter, and a Vampire neighbor who would not be making an appearance tonight.

Thalia is older than I am but fiercely loyal to me. I saved her life once. She returns the favor with small errands like this. She refuses to get involved in politics and so she would never do any task much more complicated than this fact-finding errand. She was not an official resident of Louisiana. As a favor to her, I kept her presence in my area off the books. I was not concerned that she would reveal what she knew to the Queen. She loathed Sophie-Anne. I reminded her that no one should know she'd been there and that NO ONE was to be harmed. After reporting her findings to me tonight, she would promptly forget all she knew. That was fine with both of us.

Ten more minutes. She would be here soon. I wonder how she knew to find me. The Shifter surely could have told her but I doubt he would offer the information freely. Maybe she knew a fangbanger. I suppressed a self-satisfied smile. I could only hope my reputation preceded me. I felt some insecurity from her but it was fleeting. Perhaps she was concerned about the welcome she would receive since I had not actually invited her here. Interesting.

The fangbangers were as grotesque as ever tonight. Flaunting themselves wearing 'clothing' that left nothing to be fantasized about; they crowded the dance floor gyrating their bodies. Any other night, I enjoyed the allure my bar provided to tempt the eager and curious so easily into my grasp. Tonight they were insignificant. Insufficient. Not her.

Finally, I could feel her nearby. I would wait for her. She was coming to me, so there was no need for me to leave my chair. No reason at all. I did not need to go out to the parking lot and see what was taking her so long. No, certainly not. I felt a little flair of disgust and then panic from her but both emotions were quickly smothered. She remained nervous but her determination was far stronger.

"Sookie Stackhouse," I heard Pam say. Clearly, I did not need to explain to her who she was to meet. Even if she did not smell of me from my blood in her, Sookie stood out. "Come right on in, Doll-face. No charge." I felt Pam's hunger for the scent of Sookie's blood. I didn't bother to suppress my glare. Sookie smelling of me was in itself a statement of my claim. I had a feeling I would need to formally, meaning verbally and possibly physically, make clear my claim to Pam. If my own progeny was willing to flirt with MY human, this was going to be more difficult than I had anticipated.

And there she was. Beautiful. She stood out from the sycophantic fangbangers like a dove among crows. She was even more alluring than I had imagined. Ethereal in her white dress. The red flowers a tease across the virginal fabric. She wore her hair down around her shoulders and it shimmered golden even in the dim light. Her legs, tan and tempting, made my fingers itch to trace their length.

She did not look for me, or at much of anything but made her way with purpose toward the bartender. Here was her first test, and mine, as to her vulnerability around Vampires in my territory. Longshadow is part owner in my bar. He should have no question as to how I would respond to anyone attempting to take what is mine. She ordered her drink and he made it without incident, but when he passed it to her, he caught her eyes. Unbelievable! He was attempting to glamour her. I growled. Only the Supes here would hear me and my meaning was clear. Mine. He lifted his eyes and met mine for a moment. He knew how stupid he had just been. Right under my nose! We would be having a conversation about respect, but now was not the time.

I kept her in view but did not stare. Too many were watching me after my possessive growl and I needed to keep them in view as well. Sookie took a long drink and then stared into her glass. I felt her emotions shift around. Surprise, awe, lust, jealousy, oh my, and something else... Some warm affection I could not define. But her nervousness was back in force. She turned around.

My eyes snapped to hers. MINE. I felt a pulse within me call out to her and I knew she felt it.

She started toward me. To the rest of the room, I'm sure it appeared as though I had glamoured her but this compulsion was a natural one between us. It was all I could do to stay in my seat and attempt to look unaffected by her. My eyes belonged to her though. Nothing else mattered. She finally stood before me. "Eric," she said with hesitation.

"Sookie," I'd only just held back from adding 'My' in front of her name. I needed to get a grip on my control but I did show her a little of my pleasure.

She smiled as she visibly relaxed. I could not help my answering smile but I kept it reserved. I took her hand and seated her next to me. I did not sit with humans on my throne. Another statement of Sookie's significance and my claim. The skin of her hand was golden and warm. She glowed like the sun itself and I wondered if everyone saw her that way or if it was a spell she wove just for me.

"You are scrumptious. This dress is quite the improvement over your last outfit, though you look good in red either way." I thought of the taste of her blood on my hands the other morning and resisted the urge to trace the flow of the red flowers across the curve of her breast. Soon.

She did not immediately follow my meaning and I let it hang in the air as I took in her lush form. She blushed and I ghosted a finger across her cheek to test her warmth. I planned to see her skin turn that color with passion very soon. "Yes, red is your color."

Distracting nymph. We had things to discuss. I called to Pam through our Bond and she stood in front of us immediately.

I spoke to her in Swedish first. "Pam, I know you have been itching to meet the latest addition to the supernatural zoo. Behave." I continued in English, "This is Sookie Stackhouse. I believe you've met. Sookie, this is Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, my Progeny."

Sookie was polite but eager, "Nice to meet you, Pam. How did you know who I was, before, at the door?" She turned to me, "And what do you mean by 'Progeny'?"

The true meaning of Maker and Progeny could only be understood by Vampire but the short answer would do for now. Pam was eager to give her answer though, "And you smell like my maker."

Pam sniffed against Sookie's hair, "Plus something else. Something... sweet." She licked her lips. I wanted to slap the hungry expression off Pam's face. I couldn't believe I was feeling so possessive. I'm sure she assumed I would share Sookie. I'd never cared much before. But Pam had never seen me claim a human as my own, except for her, of course.

"Pam. Sookie is Mine." I would allow for no confusion. Sookie and I had things to discuss and no one could be allowed to overhear. I left Pamela to mind the bar and swept Sookie into my arms before she could object. I used my Vampire speed out of Fangtasia and then took to the air.

It took Sookie a good ten seconds to come out of her shock and take a look around. When she realized she was flying through the air high above Shreveport she shrieked and flung her arms around my neck. She was in no danger of falling of course. I had one arm around her back and one behind her knees. As she clung to me she buried her face into my neck and crushed her breasts into my chest. It was unintentional, of course, but I quite enjoyed it.

I chuckled at her. She breathed into my throat, "You can fly?! How is it that you can fly? And next time… WARN a girl first! You nearly gave me a heart attack." I chuckled again.

"You are perfectly safe and your health was in no danger. I can feel you, Sookie. I told you. We are connected. Drinking my blood not only healed you, it created what is called a Blood-Tie between us. There are many benefits. Have you heard of this before?" Whatever she had possibly heard was likely to be incorrect.

She forgot to be afraid as she looked up to my eyes in shock. "Blood! I drank your blood? Oh my God! I didn't realize. That… You… It did NOT taste like blood. It was sweet and thick and…" I felt her pleasure as she remembered. "It was kind of… yummy. Even half out of it, it was amazing," she finished shyly.

I smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear it was as pleasurable for you as it was for me." She blushed.

She turned thoughtful for a moment then concern took over her face, "I'm not gonna become one of those V addicts, am I? Like the Rattrays?"

"No." I stroked my fingers across her back. "V Addicts drain Vampires. They do not drink from us directly or with our consent. Intention matters. I do not wish you harm. Some pets do grow obsessed with their Masters. Perhaps you will become especially fond of me, Sookie?" I nuzzled her cheek with mine. "That would please me."

I suddenly realized she'd gone rigid in my arms. Her hands had left my neck and were now pushing slightly against my shoulders. The Blood-Tie... I had not been monitoring it, instead enjoying the feel of her body in my arms. She was angry, a slow burning indignation was building within her. I looked at her face. Her eyes were flashing with fire. 

I arched a brow at her.

"Obsessed?! I am not obsessed with you. Nor are you my MASTER!" she snarled. "And did you just call me a pet? Like I'm your dog to come when you call? How dare you! Do you think I'm like those crazed groupies in your bar, Mister Northman? That is just NOT gonna happen. Take me back! Take me back right now!"

She clenched her fisted knuckles against my chest. She wanted to strike me. I could feel her holding back the impulse. She valued her life enough not to assault someone holding her hundreds of feet up in the air. We still needed to talk. I needed to break her little illusion of autonomy, for one thing. She would be mine or she would be the Queen's slave. Her days of naivety had come to an end.

I pulled her tighter to me and flew us toward the swamp. I had an isolated safe-house there that was only accessible by air.

We landed on the deck surrounding the house and I carried her in. I set her on her feet and enjoyed her clutching at me as she stumbled to get her balance back.

"Where are we?" she demanded as she pulled her hands away.

"Somewhere we can speak freely, Miss Stackhouse. It is abundantly clear you are naïve to the point of suicidal. I personally find your brass quite a turn on," I gave her my full leer before continuing, "but many Supes, Vampires in particular, would kill you for speaking so rudely."

She swallowed visibly and pressed a hand to her stomach but she didn't back down and she didn't look away. Good girl. She wasn't afraid of me exactly just, finally, being cautious.

"You walk alone into a Vampire bar looking," I pressed my nose to her neck and inhaled, "and smelling," I looked back to her eyes, "like Vampire bait." I stepped away from her and indicated the overstuffed chairs behind her. I would rather keep touching her but I could be patient.

For a little while.

We sat. "I will forgive your overreaction for now. We need to discuss your abilities and your safety."

Ignoring me, she pressed her own concerns, "You told Pam... 'Sookie is Mine.'" She used her hands for air quotes and dropped her voice when she imitated me. If she were not so infuriating I would have been laughing. "What did you mean by that?"

I could feel her trying to reign her temper in. She knew that she needed answers and was obviously attempting to be civil.

"I have claimed you as mine. Other Vampires are forbidden from pursuing you. It means you have my protection. Since you have had my blood recently, for now you smell of me to other Supes. Vampires, Weres, Shifters.. they will know that to harm you will earn my... attention." I smiled. It wasn't my pretty smile.

"I know that you have lived a sheltered life out in Bon Temps." I felt Sookie's irritation again. "Sheltered from Supernatural politics, that is," I smirked. "But you no longer have the luxury of either ignorance or hiding. You are Telepathic, am I right?"

Sookie started in surprise. "How... How did you know? Sam said he didn't tell you."

"He didn't. Why didn't you realize your boss was a Shifter?" I was pleased to know I had guessed correctly, but there were still holes in the story that I needed filled.

"Sam's tough to read. People's thoughts... well, I guess, Human thoughts... are just always there. I have to consciously try to keep them out of my head. Sam though, he's nice to work for because I can't hear him as well. Well, I couldn't. It's been easier the last two days... Course I've actually been trying since I found out he lied to me."

"We have been keeping our secrets from Humans for a long time, Sookie. Vampires are known now and you see how much difficulty we are having. Shifters and Weres might reveal themselves someday but they aren't out yet. Do you tell everyone you meet you can read their mind? Of course not. I agree that he probably should have told you about himself for YOUR benefit. Having kept my nature from humans for more than ten centuries, let me assure you that MY trust will not come so easily."

I gave her a moment to digest that. She was looking at her hands and I could feel both guilt and curiosity coming from her. After seeing her reaction to me, I imagine she had been hard on her boss as well.

She looked back at me, "You are a thousand years old?" I nodded. Her eyes widened.

"I'm sure my Gran would love to talk to you about your life." It was my turn to be shocked. I raised both eyebrows.

"Your Gran- _ Mother _ ?"

"Oh yes. She's a history buff. In particular, she's interested in the Civil War, well, the American Civil War, but I'm sure she'd love to talk about any of your history."

"Hmm. Perhaps." I might be curious to meet an elderly human woman who would want to talk history with a Vampire but I found it unlikely she would enjoy it. The truth is more bloody and ugly than in the history books. "For now it is your history and your future which are my concern." She nodded.

"Sookie." She was already looking in my eyes but I wanted to bring her full attention to me. I might still succeed where Compton and Longshadow had failed. I attempted to pull her will into mine. I felt her curiosity but I did not feel her will come to me.

"Fascinating. It seems the rumors are true. You cannot be Glamoured."

"You just tried to hypnotize me? Why?" She was more intrigued than irritated. Good. Progress.

"I saw my underling attempt it earlier and your Shifter believed Compton had tried. I needed to confirm it myself. This will be helpful."

"Well, yippie. I'm glad you can't trick me into hopping on one foot or being your unwilling pet, but why is it helpful to you?"

She really did not understand. She thought this was about me. Well, I would get what I wanted in the end, but that was merely a fact, not the issue at hand.

"Bill Compton was sent by a powerful Vampire to procure you for her collection of human pets. If I had not arrived when I did, he planned to force his blood on you and use his influence to keep you under his control."

"He could do that? Kidnap me and control me?" She seemed both sad and angry at his actions. I hoped she had not actually LIKED him. Maybe he could stay chained up for another night...

"He would have tried. Since he cannot simply glamour you to accompany him, which I'm sure was his original plan, he arranged for your attack by the Rattrays. But Compton is not the issue anymore. His employer will be a problem. She is... someone of authority. Technically she is my superior." I detested referring to her in that way. "Not only did she send Compton to kidnap a supposed human from my area, but I am unwilling to have your fire snuffed out. Her pets are not allowed to be..." I grinned, "willful."

She rolled her eyes at me then sighed. "Ok. So let me get this straight. Some important Vampire woman wants me for a... pet. She sends an employee to basically kidnap me from my life. You swoop in and save me just in the nick of time. Now instead of being her pet, which you say would suck," she grimaced at her unintentional joke, "I get to be YOUR pet and... what? Be a more willful slave?"

I growled. "I really do not care for your low opinion of me. So far I have saved your life, prevented your kidnapping, killed your attackers, imprisoned your stalker, and given you information that your friends and family seem to have withheld. In addition, I have offered my protection. Both my business partner and my child had their eye on you in the bar. I told you I am planning what amounts to treason against an authority figure. There is willful and then there is incurable obstinance."

By the time I had finished she was nearly in tears. She was completely horrified to realize she had insulted me so much. Good.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean... I... I don't understand anything about your world and I just assumed... when you said... What... What DO you want with me? Why would you do all this?" She held back the tears but she was ashamed and very sorry. And sincerely confused. Since I wasn't entirely sure why I was doing this either, her confusion was understandable.

"I do not keep pets. Mostly, I am following my instincts. Stopping your attack, and giving you my blood seemed like the... necessary thing to do. Normally I would not have interfered. I definitely would not have given a stranger my blood. But you are different. I do not yet know why. I don't even know what you are. I have never encountered a being like you before. It is possible you are unique. It seemed a waste to let you die or to let an inferior creature such as Compton take you."

I leaned forward toward her. "And I was drawn to you. I would like to believe it was me specifically you enchanted. But maybe you weave your spell on everyone."

She gave a hesitant smile and leaned toward me. "I'm... drawn to you too. I'm sorry. I was afraid you weren't who I had hoped you were, who I had assumed you were from your help and your note. Sam said some pretty awful things about you but I knew he didn't entirely mean them. He's scared of you but I wanted to trust you. I just... I can't stand the thought of being owned. What you said about Pets and Masters, the way you said 'Mine' just freaked me out. I... like you. I want to like you anyway. Maybe we can try this again another night, and I won't make assumptions and you won't get all high-handed and we can get to know each other. Would that be ok?"

It was a fair request and I very much liked the soft flirty smile on her face. It was enchanting. I wanted more of it. "Yes. Tomorrow then. You will come to me and we will... get to know each other." My smile was not flirty. It was a promise.

I swept her back into my arms, AFTER a warning this time. She wrapped her arms around my neck and breathed in my scent with a contented sigh. I felt her pleasure. Excellent progress. I hoped she would be tasting my skin with her lips next. I took her back to her car at Fangtasia and with only a glancing kiss to her cheek, I saw her on her way. I looked forward to tomorrow.


	14. What Dreams May Come

_ I gasped for breath and my tormentor chuckled, a deep rumble in my ear. I clutched at his arms trying to will them away from me but it was no use. I was at his mercy. _

_ "I can't… Please!" My voice trembled. I knew I could not last much longer. Any second now and I would give in. _

_ "Yes. You can. And you will. Right now, Sookie. Now!" _

_ And I did. His fingers had stroked me in the most sensitive of places, tormented me until I cried for mercy. My body wept for him and my muscles clenched. No one had ever done this to me. Only I had ever brought myself to orgasm before. And now HIM, my blue-eyed angel. HE made me feel things I never had let myself hope for. For the first time I could let myself relax and enjoy the pleasurable touch of a man. Oh and what a man. What Pleasure! _

_ I came so hard I screamed. _

 

…and it woke me up. Blessedly the scream was only in my dream.

The orgasm was not…

That was two nights ago.

Last night was worse…

 

_ "Eric!" He was inside me, his chest behind me as we lay on our sides. He held me to him as he thrust deep, slow strokes. His hands roamed my body, stroking and teasing. One hand teased a nipple. It grew taut and extended, as though reaching for more. The other hand played my clit like a Master. And that's what he was, a Master, and I was his instrument. _

_ My moans grew louder, adding to the music of our love making. His lips and teeth teased my neck. _

_ I needed more. I needed to see his face, his eyes. I wanted to grow even closer to him. _

_ I called out his name again and looked at him over my shoulder… _

_ And all I saw were fangs dripping with my blood. _

 

I woke up with a scream... again.

I was panting. My skin was flushed and my thighs were damp. But I wasn't actually afraid, strangely enough. I totally should have been. But I was just freaked. It had been a complete mood killer. Blood. My blood. Yuck! I had wondered all day about how drinking blood could possibly be sexy.

Ha! That was before I knew. Eric's blood was definitely sexy.

And now I couldn't sleep. I had been on such an emotional roller coaster tonight I was surprised I didn't have whiplash.

Eric was gorgeous! And completely terrifying and intimidating! And a thousand, freaking years old! How do I even comprehend that? Oh, and not to be forgotten, he's a Vampire Sheriff.

My little joke about the cowboy hat and gun was laughable now for an entirely different reason. Anything would look sexy on Eric, and the gun? What were guns compared to his growl? If I hadn't been so mortified by my own behavior, I probably would have run in fear from that rumbling growl. I had been so mean. So ungrateful for all he had done. He saved me, and protected me, and cared for me when he had no reason to do so.

And what do I do? I throw a temper tantrum. Smooth, Sookie. Way to show him how mature you are!

I flopped over to my other side. I flipped the pillow and gave it a couple good thumps, just because.

I'm a waitress from nowhere. Telepathic/possible-non-human aside, what could he possibly see in me?

I decided to drop it for tonight. This line of thought was NOT going to help me sleep.

Tina, my cat, let out a whine at my restlessness. I'd disturbed her sleep so I got up to let her out of my room. A grumpy cat wouldn't help me sleep either.

Crawling back between the sheets I closed my eyes and remembered his smile. It felt so good to be in his arms. I could feel his fingers stroking up and down my back. I could feel his hair tickling my fingers…

 

_ My arms around his neck, I held him close and leaned in to nuzzle him. He smelled so good. I pressed my lips to his throat and trailed tiny kisses up toward his ear. I pulled myself closer and pulled his earlobe between my lips, teasing him softly with my tongue. He began to vibrate, his chest rumbling against mine and I realized he was growling again. This time there was nothing angry in his growl. It was predatory though. I turned my kisses to his jaw and made my way towards his chin. When I ran the tip of my tongue through the little crease I found there, his growl became louder and turned into a moan. His lips captured mine then and I knew my teasing had come to an end. _

_ When I was finally reduced to incoherency from his kisses, he pulled back to look at me. _

_ "This is the beginning," he said. _

 

I opened my eyes. My whole body was trembling. I had not awoken with another scream of pleasure. I had not even been as aroused as I had been by the last two dreams... But I was feeling it in a much deeper place.

Oh Lordy, Sookie, you are in serious trouble.

Knowing sleep was impossible and the sunrise only an hour away, I gave up and started my day.


	15. He Ain't Heavy

I started my day feeling energized despite getting very little, restful sleep. I had the day off. And tonight, I would go see Eric and have a real… Could I call it a date? Yes, a date.

I decided to make good use of my energy doing chores for Gran. I could always take a nap this afternoon. I gathered up my laundry to sort, emptied the trash cans, swept the kitchen floor, and cleaned my bathroom… all making as little noise as possible while Gran was still sleeping. When I heard her start to stir, I went outside and started on mowing the lawn. I planned to start the laundry as soon as she finished her shower. I didn't get that far though. By the time I was only half done with the front yard, Gran came out to meet me.

"You are awfully energetic this morning, Darlin'. Does that mean your outing went well, or not well?" She came over to give me a kiss on my temple while I was still turning off the mower.

"Both. But we ended on a good note. G'mornin, Gran."

"Oh, Dear. Well, come on inside. You need to eat somethin' if you are gonna try working off all that nervous energy of yours."

I wasn't actually hungry yet but I knew better than to try arguing with a renowned matriarch, especially when she was MY matriarch. Besides, she was probably right. She usually was.

And I really did feel better, more grounded, after my breakfast and a glass of juice.

I told her about my meeting with Eric. Well, most of it. I admitted I had been rude without real justification. She gave me a look, a little pursing of her lips, but said nothing. I let her know that I was sure he liked me but I definitely left out the leers and Fangbangers' thoughts and the pet/master explanation. I did tell her about Bill and his boss and how Eric was willing to get in trouble to protect me. She was worried. I hated to tell her but I knew I needed to. What if Bill or another Vampire showed up? She needed to know not to be too courteous to strange Vamps, or any stranger for a while, really.

Gran was growing very fond of Eric and she had not even met him yet. I hoped she still liked him when she did. Bill would have been easy for her. He had that thick southern accent and old style charm. But Eric was not southern. Not even from this continent, I would think. A thousand years old. I saved that little tidbit for last. Gran's eyes glazed over and I excused myself from the table. I don't think she noticed.

I finished the front lawn and then pulled weeds for a while. Gran liked to tend to the garden herself but it was getting harder for her. Weeds weren't the fun part anyway.

I took my shower, started the laundry and had pretty much decided that an after lunch nap would be just the thing, when my cell phone rang.

I checked the ID and answered, "Hey."

"Hey Sookie, it's Sam. Could you do me a favor?" Of course, no sleep and Sam would want me to come in.

"Well... maybe..." I wasn't going to commit too early.

"Listen, I'm set to open for lunch in about 20 minutes, and Dawn still hasn't shown up for her shift." Gosh darn it, Jason Stackhouse! If he put Dawn in a sex-coma, and I had to cover for her, I was really gonna be pissed.

"Um, Sam, I have plans today…"

Thankfully he cut me off before I needed to explain more. "No, no, I'm not asking you to come in. I just need you to run by Dawn's and wake her up. She probably just overslept."

No problem. I could do that. If Jason was there though, I wasn't going in. I told Sam ok, hugged Gran, and took off across town.

 

Across town is a five-minute drive. Dawn and Arlene and half the renters in Bon Temps lived in the same cluster of apartments and rental houses. Dawn’s was third on the right. 

I parked in front of her place, right behind her car. Good. She wasn't over at Jason's at least. I stepped up to her door and knocked. No answer. I couldn't hear anyone in the house. I realized I had fallen into old habits, leaving my mental blocks up in public. But I hesitated. Just because I couldn't hear anything didn't mean Jason wasn't still over. The last thing I wanted was to get a flash of their minds 'in the act'.

I braced myself and lowered my shields.

Nothing.

Jason wasn't here. But neither was Dawn. Maybe they were at Jason's house after all. I leaned my ear toward the door when I discovered I could hear something faintly coming through it. Since I knew the house was empty, I reached for the knob. Surprisingly, it opened. She left her house unlocked? I know that wasn't totally uncommon in these parts. We didn't always lock our doors either up until Jason moved out. But this seemed weird. As the door opened, I realized the sound was Dawn's alarm clock. A sick feeling settled in my belly and, almost against my will, I followed the sound.

Dawn. She was still in bed. Even knowing I had not heard her mind. Even with the alarm blaring and her eyes staring sightlessly… It took me several seconds to comprehend what I was seeing.

Dawn. Was. Dead.

I must have screamed. My throat hurt. I swallowed and called out, "Help! Somebody call..." My shout cut short as I turned and ran back towards the front door, only to smack face first into Jason's chest.

 

"Sookie?" His voice was weak as he peered over my shoulder, taking in the devastating scene behind me. "D... Dawn is... Is she... What...?"

His hands were full. He had flowers and a bottle of Gentleman Jack. A makeup-sex-kit if I knew my brother. He dropped the bottle and the flowers and wrapped his arms around me. I was so very glad he was there just then. Not for him. I hated for him to see that. But for me. I needed my big brother.

He held me for a couple of minutes while I cried. He was trembling slightly. This had to be harder for him than me. He and Dawn were close, in a way. Well, as close as Jason ever got to women he slept with. Dawn and I weren't really even friends, just co-workers.

 

"Dawn?" Miss Lefebvre, Dawn's next door neighbor, had let herself in. She was in a house dress, the kind that looked like she wore it every day. It was threadbare and sad, like the rest of her appearance. She didn't have anyone in her life, which was also sad, but she made up for it by being in everyone else's business. While I understood that, it gave me less sympathy for her. That and she was shooting hateful looks at my brother.

"I heard a scream. Where's Dawn?" She was trying to peek around us into Dawn's room. I didn't think Dawn would have wanted us all gawking at her body, so I took Jason's hand in my right one and put my left arm around Miss Lefebvre's shoulder turning her away.

"We need to go outside. And we need to call the Sheriff." I was still leaking tears but the panic coming off my brother's head and the suspicion coming from the neighbor pulled me back into focus a bit.

Jason had a lot of explaining to do.

He hadn't killed her. Not that I suspected him of it, not really... But he'd been acting squirrely since Maudette and now he was seriously freaking out. His head was a little mushy, that's how I could tell. It's like he'd gone stupid. Or, well... I cringed internally, stupid- _ er _ . My brother wasn't born with an overabundance of brains, and what he did have, he didn't tend to use.

What I was picking up from both of them right now was that Jason and Dawn had a screaming fight last night. She'd thrown him, half-dressed, out of the house and fired a gun to chase him off. And he'd cussed at Miss Lefebvre. That's what she was focused on most at the moment. Thank goodness I'd gotten her out before she'd seen the body. She'd be screaming 'Murderer' in two seconds, flat.

I walked us over to the neighbor's front stoop and sat them both down. I managed to give Jason a 'keep your mouth closed' hand signal without her seeing and pulled out my cell phone.

 

"Hey Kenya, It's Sookie" I said when I called the station. I was glad it was her instead of one of the guys or Rosie-the-gossip. Kenya was a good cop. I didn't waste time on how-di-dos. "Dawn Green is dead. I found her when she didn't show up for work. I'm at her place. I think ya'll better come on over here." After a heavy pause, she confirmed the address and reminded me not to touch anything.

I had stepped a little bit away but Miss Lefebvre had picked out that Dawn was dead. I barely got the phone off before she started flailing at Jason and leapt away from him. "What did you do?"

Jason finally snapped out of his shocked silence. "What? I didn't do anything"

I tried to make my voice soothing, "That's right, Miss Lefebvre. I found her. Jason didn't have anything to do with this."

"I saw you last night, Jason Stackhouse. I heard y'all fightin', then she took a shot at you, and you ran off. And now she's dead." She was a little freaked out but mostly she was thrilled to have something important going on with her. Ugh! Some people seriously frighten me. Her neighbor is dead and she's excited she has something to tattle to the Sheriff. Jason is going to have a really hard time today…

Turns out, it wasn't my favorite day either. Deputies Kevin and Kenya arrived first and we just stayed outside while they took stock of everything. It was an awful sight. Dawn's skin had been kinda grey with death and there were blue-purple bruises around her neck. As much as I tried to get the image out of my mind, that was all I could see. I kept hold of Jason's hand and tried to give it regular, soothing strokes in hopes of keeping him from freaking out any more than he already was. He was sure he was going to jail. But his loudest thought was that he was too pretty for jail. My Goodness! Was no one concerned about the dead girl?

When Bud and Andy arrived, they directed the three of us back into the living room. Andy questioned Miss Lefebvre and Bud talked to me. At least Bud was respectful out loud. He thought Jason was trash and figured I wasn't far behind, if the rumor about Bill Compton and me was true.

I'd need to squash that rumor publicly soon. Not for the reasons the town would think, though. I obviously have no issue with Vampires, but Bill Compton needed to be even more unwelcome in town than he already was.

Mike Spencer, the coroner, was truly a sick puppy. I had thought I was creeped out before about him, Jane Bodehouse and the toe licking… But he was in Dawn's bedroom with her and he was… admiring her.

 

_ Would you look at that? A fine pair of perfect, natural breasts. I'd have laid down money that they were fake. Well done, God. Now and then, not so well done, letting her die like You did. _

 

Sick. Pervert.

Andy was enjoying Miss Lefebvre's tale because he desperately wanted my brother to be the murderer. He had always disliked Jason, but these days it was becoming more of a loathing. He was angry that he was not more liked and respected in town and as jealous as he was of Jason's popularity and notoriety, he wanted Jason to pay for having what Andy didn't.

Seriously! Was no one looking for true justice? No way was my brother going to take the fall just because Andy was mad Jason had more sex than any three people in town.

As soon as Bud was done with me, I needed to get some air. I stood out on the porch hoping for a reprieve from the nastiness inside, but if anything it was worse. There was a crowd of people milling about all the way down the block. No one was closer than a house away because of the crime scene tape but they were only there to gawk and gossip! Their thoughts came at me all in a muddled clamor. I was about to raise my mental shields in defense of my frayed nerves when one mental image stood out.

It was Dawn. She was as dead in that thought as she was in the image I had been battling back for the last hour, but fresher. The marks around her neck were red, not purple or blue or gray. Her face flushed from choking, not yet white with death. That thought had to be from the killer. Oh my God! The killer was here. The image was gone before I could really focus on it. I had no idea who had thought it. I knew it had come from the street in front of me and not from the house behind me. Not a cop or Jason or Miss Lefebvre. I scanned the street. I needed to know who my suspects were.

Arlene, Hoyt, and his momma, Maxine, were standing around Arlene's car in front of their place across the street. René was heading into the house and arguing with Arlene about doilies of all things. Sam was getting out of his truck. Lots more: One of the boys from the road crew, the guy who owned the Grabbit Qwik, three girls I knew from high school who were thinking that the rumor that 'Crazy Sookie' was involved was true, and a couple dozen more…

I tried to focus on them a few at a time to see if I could figure it out, but there were too many of them and they were all thinking such horrid thoughts that I eventually had to stop. I had a headache and I was missing far more than I was picking up anymore.

Just a few minutes break, I told myself.

I was sitting on the front steps, head in my hands and trying to relax when Sam wandered over.

He was being sweet. He apologized for it being me that found her. It would have been somebody, I told him. I was just thankful she was found sooner rather than later. It would have made the horror even worse. Sam wanted to close the bar today. I wasn't sure I disagreed with him. Normally I would have offered to help him today but I had Jason to think about.

Speaking of... I could hear Jason's voice coming closer. Andy told him to 'shut it' just as the front door opened. Andy nearly took me out with the screen door, but I still had my quick reflexes and jumped away. He had Jason in cuffs and was hauling him out by his elbow. Oh God. No! 

"Detective Bellefleur, what do you think you are doing? My brother did not have anything to do with this." Andy tossed Jason sideways into the backseat of the police cruiser and after closing the door, turned back to me. I dropped my shields so I could hear what Andy was really thinking.

"This is a police matter, Miss Stackhouse. He's goin' in for further questioning."

I was lucky that a frightened expression on my face was appropriate at that moment because there was no way I could have hidden my reaction to the overheard thought otherwise.

Jason was freaking out in the back of the car. Andy believed he was guilty of murdering two fangbangers, (Mike had already mentioned seeing the bite on Dawn), and Jason had a vial of V in his pocket! Crap! I wanted to open the car and take it from him and then smack him upside the head for having it in the first place, but I didn't want Andy to know. Jason was trying to think of something to do with it. Unfortunately he did. And before I could do more than slap my hand over my mouth to muffle a scream, Jason popped the top and swallowed the whole tube of blood. He stuffed the empty vial in between the seats and peeked out the window to see if he'd gotten away with it.

Feeling bad for thinking he'd upset me so much, Andy finally stopped hollering at me, as he had apparently been doing for the last couple minutes. I hadn't heard a bit of it.

What had Eric said about V and how bad the effects were? I was rooting for that slim chance of no-effects and no-addiction but was seriously concerned I wasn't going to get my say in it. They didn't catch him with the vial, but he was going to start showing some kind of symptoms soon. And he was on his way to the Sheriff's office. I had to help. Maybe I could get him out before something happened.

Jason may not be the best brother, but he was mine. I told Kenya I was going with Jason and I flew into my car to tail the cruiser through the crowd.


	16. Sometimes, Freebies Ain't Free

Ok, I have to fess up. I ain't been at the top'a my game recently.

But it ain't my fault! I was just goin' along, workin' and gettin' pussy like I always do and then things just go to hell in a hatchet. Maudette was a kinda weird… accident, sorta. I shouldn'ta even been there. I can do a lot better than Maudette Pickens. Ever'body knows that. I guess it was just an off night and she was just available, ya know? I stopped in for a case a beer at the Grabbit Quick and Maudette was gettin' off work, ya see. Beer and pussy, it was like a freebie, and I couldn't turn that down. I'd a had to buy a man-card, or somethin' if I did.

So, like I was sayin', I went home with Maudette. (I left my beers in the truck, though. Cuz we was at her house and I coulda just drank her beer.) So we was on her couch and I was doin' my thing. I was down there with my face between her thighs and I was doing it real good too cause I didn't even notice until after that she had a coupl'a red marks there. I knew right quick like they was fanger bites even though she tried to pretend they ain't. She told me she got paid a thousand bucks to get bit. Who the fuck pays a thousand bucks for that kinda fucked up shit? I thought she was a prostitute cuza that but she got pissed and said that she ain't. Which was good cuz I don't pay. I mean, look at me. Chicks'd pay me if'n I was that kinda guy. But I ain't.

Anywho. Turns out she's pretty kinky and crazy. She’d recorded the Vamper sex. That dude was fuckin' crazy. Weird skeleton tattoos an' bald headed. He had her chained up to the ceiling and was going at her from behind so fast I could barely see it all. I couldn't decide if it was the hottest shit I'd ever watched or if it was just plain ol' nasty, and not the hot shit kind…

Maudette got me real distracted so it didn't really matter. You can tell when a girl's practiced and she had practiced a lot. While I was gettin' a blow tho I was lookin' up and saw the sex-chain dangling from the ceiling. Well things kinda got worked up there and we ended up givin' the chain a try. She really was a crazy one, the rougher I got with her, the more she liked it.

I ended up putting a little choke on her while we was cummin'. It was a little wild. She came so I thought she liked it but then after, she weren't moving. She was still hangin' from the chain and when I tried to shake her, she didn’t move.

I won't deny, that freaked my shit out and I kinda panicked. I grabbed my clothes and high-tailed it outta there. I didn't know what to do but I decided I needed to be somewhere else. I headed towards Merlotte's which is where I woulda been if I hadn'ta stopped for beer. I realized I might need one a them alimoneys. That thing where someone swears you was with them when some shit went down, even tho you weren't. I was sure there would be some left over pussy at the bar even though it was close to closin' time. They'd be desperate and so was I. Ain't the time to get choosy.

Prol'em was, place was all cleared out time I got there. I checked with Sam to see if my Sis was still around. Didn't want her picking up my thoughts but she'd be ok for an excuse too. "I didn't do it, Bud. I was with my sister. Honest, man!" But she'd gone home already too. Then my miracle walked past me.

Dawn Green. My favorite lay. Hands to god, she's the hottest single babe in town. Legs til Texas. Pink nipples I'd lick til Sunday. Damn. I was the luckiest dude I know. I wrapped my arms around her and worked my magic. She played hard to get but when I followed her out to her car she gave me that look… So I followed her home.

The rest of the night was great. But the next day sucked ass. The mornin' wasn't too bad but I heard from Hoyt that my very own sister was pickin' fights with crazies in the bar. I went over to Gran's aroun' lunch time to give her what-for. Turns out she was just fightin' Mack Rattray off. Course she shoulda stayed the hell away from that Vampire and then there wouldn'ta been no problem, but I'm glad she kicked Mack’s ass. That asshole goin' after my sister with a knife? He's gonna get it again next time I saw him.

Dawn was playing a little coy on the phone when I called her after lunch. I knew she'd give in though. Just as she was sayin' yes to seein' me tonight, Bud and Andy pulled up to the construction site where me and the Road Crew boys was workin'. I'm the supervisor. I'm good at it. It's hard work, supervisin' is, lots a deli-gatin'… All that stuff.

I knew I was in trouble when they looked at me like that. I tried to be cool. I'm pretty cool so it weren't too hard but then Andy said they'd already seen a tape of me fuckin' her and I knew there was no way ta get outta it.

I told René to take over for me and I went to the Sheriff's office with Bud and Andy.

That sucked.

First they made me wait around a while. Then when they finally got around to talkin' to me they just asked a lot of questions about before an all. I didn't know what they was getting' at. I mean, it's not like I choked her cuz I was mad er nothin'. I was just sexin' her and I guess I got carried away.

A couple hours into it they finally showed me the tape…

I did look good but I couldn't even enjoy it cuz I was terrified I was gonna go to jail. And when I look like me, somebody'd prolly show the video around the jail like a new car ad and my ass'd get used up the first day.

Shit Shit Shit! I was, Honestly-God, crying by the time we got to the end and I realized I didn't do nothin'. Maudette weren't dead! Well, she was. But not by me. The bitch'd been fakin' just to mess with me! I woulda been pissed but I was so relieved that all I could do was grin and shout, "I didn't do it!"

Andy was pissed. You'd a thunk he'd a wanted me to be the killer. He looked flat put out. Like when you get to the end of a movie and it ain't nothing like what you thought it'd be and so ya feel like the whole couple hours were a waste. (That's why I bring a date to movies.) My sister says that about books sometimes. She went on a rant about this story where the girl got stupider and then ended up with the friend-zone guy at the end. (Was that like the end-zone for girls?) I asked her if there was still sex in it and she got pissed and walked away. Maybe it was the girl being stupid that made her mad. I don't read more than magazines so I didn't really get it. Why read when there's movies an' football…

Free at last! Once I got outta the station, I was feeling' sucky again cuz... my day sucked. I thought I’d ruined my whole life! Even though it was well after midnight, I went over to Dawn's and cried it out in her arms. She made it all better.


	17. The Cold, Grey Skin of Dawn

Dawn was hot, I mean like, real hot. Just like the last time we was hangin' out, we practically never stopped fuckin' every minute we were together. I might'a thought 'bout getting married if it were like that, but it ain't. And I knew, even with Dawn, just like last time, the only thing more tempin' than great pussy, was new pussy. But this was just right for now. Or at least I thought it was…

I was tryin' to get Dawn to play hookie from work so we could have more sex but she was still getting dressed like she meant to go. I didn't think she meant it, I mean, she still had me tied up to the top'a the bed like she was plannin' on doin' something. She played like she was pissed that I'd woke her up at 3am, but since we'd both lost count of her orgasms since then, I figured she was just playin' with me.

"So call in sick. Sam won't mind."

"One, Sam would mind, and two, we've had sex, like, three times today. At this rate, we're gonna burn out by the end of the week. And then you're gonna get all weird and closed-off, and I've already been down that road with you, baby." She was really fuckin' with me. Maybe she wasn't even workin' today and was gonna spring it on me with another blow job. I'd forgive her for that.

I was still waiting for the punching line when she finished her makeup.

"But…" I struggled a little against the scarves holding me captive.

"Well, I'll be back by midnight." She looked at me with a smirk.

"Hey! You're not... You're not leaving me here like this." It was only, like two or somthin'.

"You just better be happy that's all I'm doing to you, baby." Her grin got bigger.

"What?" She was playin' this too far. She even kissed me G'bye.

"You can just think of it as foreplay," she said as she slid out of reach and out of the room.

"Foreplay my ... Dawn!" I heard the front door. "OK, this ain't funny, Goddamnit!" But then I heard her car start. I started fightin' against the scarves for real now. "Goddamn it! Dawn!... Bitch!"

But she was gone.

It took me a couple hours but I worked my way free a bit at a time. I was gonna make that girl pay somethin' fierce!

Several more hours later, I heard her gigglin' as she came in from her car. Did she really think I'd still be tied up and waitin'? Crazy bitch. I'd get my revenge. I’d raided her stuff for some hose to cover my face and found a robe and gloves for the rest of me. I was already turned on just thinkin' about the make-up sex we'd have afta I scared the livin' shit outta her. I had ta hold back a laugh as I hid in the dark waitin’ for her to be close enough.

I captured her as she came in and she gave a little shriek. I turned my voice all creepy and gravelly like in the horror movies and said in her ear, "You kept me waiting." She struggled and mumbled a plea. I knew she'd figure it was me but I hoped to scare her into thinkin' it might not be. "I don't like to wait. I need to taste you again."

Part of her bein' pissy with me was cuz when I woke up this mornin' I noticed she had fang marks on her chest. She'd fucked a Vampire too. Now I know I was a little pissed because I might, maybe, be a little jealous. Dawn'd said I was the best she ever had and no fanger was gonna change that but, still it was a little creepy. She'd fucked a dead guy. That's fucked up!

Since I ain't good with keepin' my mouth shut, I decided to distract myself with more sex. That works good for me. Less thinkin', more sex. That worked fine til after when I had ta mention the mark and she started goin' off on not want'n me showin' up in the middle of the night, like I owned the place. That's how we ended up in round three of our sex-a-thon today… and how I ended up tied to the bed.

Pretendin' to be the Fanger she fucked seemed like the best revenge. "I don't like to wait. I need to taste you again."

"Come on, Jason."

I threw her on the bed and trapped her lower body. "I probably should've told you I've got a highly addictive nature. Mmm ... I'm gonna get some more of that sweet stuff out of you. I guess you don't have too much of a problem with that." Now she was scared. Perfect. "Don't fight me. Because I will hurt you. What are you to me? Just another idiot slut who puts out for vampires. Here we go. I know you liked it." She tried to move but I had her well pinned. "Slow down. I'm in no hurry. I just drained that poor fuck you left tied up to the bed. Very considerate of you, by the way."

Her eyes went wild, and she looked around, like she might see my dead body somewhere. Hey, at least she looked worried for me. "Oh, God! Where is he? Oh, no!"

She started to struggle and shout in fear now. Ha! "Which part of him?" I growled. I really liked this scary voice. I thought it was kinda sexy.

Almost in tears she plead, "This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"

This game was good. See if she tries to do something like that to me again! "What do you expect me to do? You lay him out like an all-you-can-eat buffet ... although he did put up quite a fight." I was 'bout ready to burst from laughter, so I knew the game was up. Dawn started looking around for something to help her and as my laughter burst, I pulled off the mask…

She was freaked… then stunned… then relieved… then pissed!

I did a little happy-thrustin'-dance over her and I could feel my grin split my face.

She slapped me. It was hot. "Oh yeah!" I said. She slapped me again. I grabbed her to me and showed how hot it made me. "Just think of it as foreplay, baby." More slaps. "Do it again. Do it again." I dropped into my horror voice, "Give me some of that sweet stuff." She giggled and I got me some a that sweet stuff!

So… much later, we were… ya know… again. But as I looked down at her I saw those fanger marks again and everthin' went wrong.

And by wrong I mean… soft.

That ain't ever happened to me before. I have a well-earned reputation.

I got off'a Dawn and laid down. Where the hell went my motto, 'less thinkin', more sex'? All I could see was that bald & tatted creepy fanger. There was nothin' hot about that!

"What's wrong? Jason, baby, what is it?" Dawn asked me.

I decided to try a little honesty. "I hate that you've been with Vampires." I figured she'd understand that. It was fucked up!

"And how exactly is that any of your business?" she said, gettin' a little pissy.

Usually Dawn don't need stuff explained to her. That's usually me. "They're fucked up, Dawn. They're freaks. They're fuckin' dead! What's wrong with you, lettin' somethin' nasty like that even touch you?"

"For your information, that was the best sex I ever had in my life." I let out a snort of disbelief, cuz I knew it ain't true. "And who are you to judge?! You fuck anything with a space between its legs."

"You're lyin,' 'that was the best sex you ever had,'" I mocked. "You told me I was the best sex you ever had!" And it was the truth, damn it. It'd better be!

"Yeah, and then you stopped callin' and comin' to Merlotte's... and then I met that Vampire."

Thanks to my unwelcome, horror-porno image that had stopped our fun, I had to ask, "Which Vampire? Bald-headed? Tattoos? Crazy?"

She laughed at that, "No, actually, he had a lot of hair. I met him in Shreveport at the Vampire bar."

"And you just let him bite you?" I accused.

"Yeah, and I'm not... I'm not ashamed of that."

I snorted, "Yeah, well, you ought to be."

She snapped back, "You ought to get off your high horse."

I thought I had plenty'a right to be pissed, "Was that who you thought I was tonight? When you started rubbin' up against me like a cat in heat?" I didn't figure when I was plannin' my joke she'd a preferred I'd been the Vamp.

She started rubbin' on me and coo'd in that sexy voice a hers, "No, baby. I knew all along it was you."

I didn't buy it for a second, "You're a lyin' sack a shit! You woulda fucked that Vampire and let 'em bite you if'n he showed up tonight."

She flipped the sheet off, givin' me a nice view a her sweet ass and started gropin' the floor lookin' for clothes. "All right! Now this... is getting boring. And I think you should leave." Shit! I didn't mean to piss her off that much.

So I laughed it off. "And you gonna throw me out? I don't think so.”

She had her panties on and was pullin' one a them girl-tanks over her head. "This is my house!"

I made my stand by settlin’ back into the pillows, "And I ain't goin' nowhere."

She flipped her robe over her shoulders and turned to give me a look I didn't like, "God, just because you lost your hard-on doesn't mean you have to have a fuckin' meltdown! Believe it or not, Jason, the world does not revolve around your dick!" She turned and huffed outta the room.

I called after her, "Where you goin'?”

She snarled back, "To get a cigarette!" I lifted the sheet and shook a fist at my usually un-failing side-kick. Dawn was still yellin' at me from down the hall, "It isn't like I don't know that you're a great fuck. It happens to every guy at some point or another." Jesus! Did she hav'ta go and say it? I grabbed the now useless condom offa me an' threw it toward the side a the bed. I knew she had a can over there somewhere.

"Would ya stop talkin' 'bout it? Please!"

Dawn came back in with a sexy smirk on her face and raised both arms to level a gun at my head. "Every guy except for Vampires."

I started laughin'. I waved a hand at her to let her know I knew she was foolin' and grabbed Dawn's dental floss from the side table. Since this was a dumb fight, I figured it was as good a time as any for it. My Gran taught me to take good care'a myself and the ladies like my smile.

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" She still had that sexy smirk on her face.

I laughed again, "Ha! You should be."

"You do not own me, Jason Stackhouse. And if I want you out of my house, ya better get your sorry ass out of here!"

Still runnin' the floss through my teeth, I paused to shrug at her and said, "I ain't goin' nowhere." No woman ever kicked me outta her bed, and we weren’t startin' now.

"Oh, yes, you are." She dropped one hand and turned the gun to the right, firing a round off into her bedroom floor.

I flung myself outta the sheets and put my hands up. She was pointin' the gun at me again. We've had some riled up, sexifyin' fights before but she ain't never pulled a gun on me. Maybe she really did want me to go...

She started across the bed, so I backed away a step or two. "You are obnoxious and full of yourself and dumber than a box of hair... And now you can't even get it up? There's no reason why I should be seeing you anymore."

"You're fuckin' crazy." Her look weren't sexy no more. I figured it out. Them’s 'crazy eyes'. Sometimes they look alike. Gotta watch out for that...

"You bet your sweet ass I am. Now get the fuck out of my house."

By this time, I actually wanted to go. Ain't no pussy, no matter how good, worth gettin' shot fer. Well... prolly not.

"Let me get my pants on." I reached one hand for my jeans and left the other hand stretched out towards her like ya do with wild animals so they don't go crazy on ya. Guess nobody told her what the hand thing meant cuz she kept on with the crazy.

"Hmm... I don't think I feel like waiting." She used a sexy teasin' voice but she turned and fired another round into the floor. Her landlord was gonna be pissed!

I yanked my jeans up my legs and grabbed my stuff, barrelin' towards the door. She yelled, "Get the fuck out!" and believe me, I was git'n.

"God Dammit woman!" I nearly tripped gettin' outta the house barefoot, with my jeans barely clinging to my hips. It was a dang miracle my cock weren't still hangin' out. She flung the rest of my clothes and my other boot at me when I was outside.

"That's right, you get the fuck out of my house! Limp dick mother-fucker! Why don't you go try and fuck your grandmother with that limp dick!"

That ain't right, talkin' bout my gran-mama like that. And callin' me limp where people might hear? "Bitch! I can get it up! Bitch!" She'd slammed the door closed by then so I figured I was talkin' to nobody but as I turned back to my truck I saw the neighbor woman standin' there gawkin' at me. "Yeah, you heard me. Your neighbor's a crazy bitch!"

That pissed the neighbor-lady off. Good! I was pissed and I didn't mind sharin' it around. I got in my truck and threw my clothes to the far side. I slammed the door. "Goddamn blood suckers! Fuck!" I hollered. It was their fault. I was more a man than any dead fuck. I just needed to prove it.


	18. Clutch of Pearls

Ok, I know it was, maybe, not my best idea, but I thought Lafayette Reynolds might have somethin' to give my problem a little... lift.

He's one a them out there guys. I've known him since we was all kids. His cousin, Tara, and my sis are best friends. Both him and Tara gots crazy-mamas and no dad. An' Laf, he dresses kinda wild like. I heard some gay guys wear dresses an' stuff like chicks, but I ain't never seen him do nothin' like that. But he dresses in wild bright colors that I ain't never seen no other dude wear and, like, leopard print and stuff. Plus he wears makeup and them fake eye lashes. I guess it's a little strange, but Laf is just hisself. Ain't nobody else like him around here. I know he got picked on like Sook and Tara did when they's in school, but he's a big dude. I work with him on the Parish road crew. Mans got muscle. Ain't nothin' girlie about how hard he works. He's also a cook over at Merlotte's. And... well, I ain't never asked him about it before, but ever'body knows you can get drugs from Laf. So the next mornin', I went to his place to get some help.

When he first opened the door I thought he was pissed but then he gave me a big grin and called me 'hotness'. From any other guy it would'a been worth punchin’ 'em for, but that's just how he talked to me, and well, I am hot.

I told him I needed his help and he invited me in. He was wearing gold pants and no shirt, which kinda made me feel even more embarrassed about what I had to ask him. Bet he never needed any man-drugs.

So as embarassin' as it was to do, I asked Lafayette if I could buy some Viagra from him. Son of a bitch laughed at me. He don't even sell it, he says, cuz its legal. But he had somthin' else he said'd do. Actually what he said was he had somethin' that 'Give you wood so hard a saw couldn't cut through it' which was definitely something I could use.

Turns out what he had was V. Gets it from a Vampire 'friend'. Seriously, seems like ever'body's fuckin' Vamps now.

Told me not to tell anybody cuz Vamps don't like dealers. Like I'd really tell anybody I went to Laf to help get my dick up.

I weren't too sure about it at first but then he said, "Do you wanna fuck and have the best sex you have ever had for both you and your lady friend?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I said it like a football chant. It was exactly what I wanted.

I stared at the little tube of blood like it was the blood'a Christ hisself, my savior. If I fucked like Lafayette promised, Dawn'd have ta take me back, right?

He handed it to me and was still talkin' but I only half listened, "Take one, maybe two drops of this. No more. Any more and things might get a little intense, and I don't mean in a good way." I nodded.

I slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Thanks, man. Appreciate it," as I got up to leave. I barely made it to my feet ‘fore he grabbed me and stared me down.

"Ain't nothin' free in my world."

"Oh ... can I pay you later? I need to run to the bank." I owed him $600 for the little tube he gave me.

"Fuck you think I am?" I didn't really understand the question but Lafayette got up and locked the door. "I don't run a layaway program and I ain't interested in institutin' one."

"Aw come on, Lafayette. Isn't there some way you can let me pay you this afternoon?"

Laf had what he called a 'better idea'. I didn't really think it was...

He has his own website. Ya know, like porn and shit. Not that I did that. No, fuckin' way. I hate video cameras, 'specially this week. He said I could just dance for the camera in my skivvies and that'd do. He'd make the money back that way. I didn't want nobody to see me and then when he said a lot of pervs would see it, I 'bout walked out... He threw a mask at me and started the music. Thinkin’ I’d regret it, I still put on the mask and danced.

It was kinda fun once I knew weren't nobody'd know it was me. I got into it, even with Laf sayin' things like 'Shake that ass' and 'Ooh lover, you gonna make me clutch my pearls'.

I got out of there with the blood and went to get booze and flowers. I'd be all set...


	19. Custody

I was right behind Bud, Andy and Jason when they took him inside the station. My telepathy was on high alert. I tried to follow Jason into the room where they wanted to question him but Bud told me I wasn't allowed. I sat down in the lobby and focused myself on their three minds as the officers asked Jason over and over what he knew, what had happened and where he was when Dawn was murdered. Jason didn't have a good alibi. After the fight he'd gone home, gotten drunk and tried to think of a way to get Dawn back.

It wasn't so much Dawn he wanted back as his pride. He felt insecure about Dawn having been with Vampires since the gossip was that Vampire sex was the best. Maudette had shown Jason a video of her having sex with a bald, tattooed and, obviously, crazy Vampire. No wonder Jason was freaked out. Neither Bill or Eric were anything like that. If I'd met the bald Vampire first, I probably would be just as wary of them as Jason. Maybe I could introduce Jason to Eric and let him see the difference. Not that Eric wasn't a bit... ok, a lot scary. But it was just that he was so obviously 'other' and very powerful. Maybe intimidating more than scary... and certainly not crazy. 

Neither Bud nor Andy's heads were very pleasant right now. Andy was sure that Jason was a pervert who killed women. The scenarios he was considering in his head were not very creative but they were plenty nasty. Someone had sex with Dawn and Maudette after he had killed them! There were no words to describe that horror! But the imagining of it kept playing on a loop in Andy's mind with my brother as the star villain. I really wanted to hate Andy right then, and I really, really disliked him, but he also believed it. The fact that he had no good reason to believe it was true didn't seem to occur to him. He was absolutely certain. Luckily Andy wasn't a great cop or a great detective. I didn't think he'd get very far in building a case against Jason. 'Course in such a small town, public opinion could get a person convicted just as easily.

Bud's thoughts were bad too but for an entirely different reason. He was sure a Vampire had killed both girls. That the girls were strangled, raped and still had all their blood did not seem to dissuade him, and neither did the coroner's statement that the Vampire bites were not recent. Bud was interested in going on a 'man'-hunt of his own. He planned to visit the Compton house and see if Vampire Bill would admit his guilt. He assumed he would not be able to convict a Vampire of murder, but hoped if the town thought he was guilty, someone else might stake him. He hated anything supernatural. Unfortunately for the Sheriff, Bill was not going to be home when Bud went calling.

I learned a lot about local law enforcement today and I was deeply ashamed of them. I hoped Eric was a better Sheriff, but really I had little doubt about it. Besides, as intimidating as Eric was, I doubt anyone broke the law more than once. Unless they had a death wish... 

I tuned back into what the three were saying out loud to each other and not just thinking. Andy was having Jason confirm his story, again. I think this was the third or fourth time, "So you had a fight. She took a shot at you with a gun, and you just left? Didn't see her again till you showed up with booze and flowers and found her dead this mornin'?"

Jason seemed bored by this time. He was pigging out on some vending machine pastry Bud had given him when he complained about being hungry, "That's my story, and it ain't gonna change."

Jason rolled his eyes but Andy did a mental fist pump in triumph, "Except it just did change. You just admitted you're the one who found her, not Sookie."

"Uh, no I didn't. Uh, you're tryin' to trick me! It don't count if I get tricked. Does it?" I had to agree with Jason. That was a pathetic attempt at entrapment.

Bud was bored and Andy was still visualizing the murders, "Make you hot, Jason? Killing girls and stickin' it to 'em?"

Eww! Jason was disgusted as well. "No!" he spit. 

"See, I think it does. I think it turns you on."

"Sounds to me like it turns  _ you _ on," Jason said. He was half right. Andy was riled up but it was more like he was on the hunt than sexual. Thank God, because, that was just gross!

Bud thought Jason's comeback was funny. He snickered. He didn't respect Andy very much. Bud was usually polite like a good southern man and he considered Andy the best of his options for detective and maybe even to take over as Sheriff one day. Bud didn't think women could be good law _ men _ even though Deputy Kenya Jones was, I thought, by far the best Bon Temp had.

Andy who was pissed that Bud had laughed, glared at him, but he kept up his interrogation. "Tell me, is that how you do it? Kill 'em then fuck 'em? Or do you fuck 'em and then kill 'em? Or I know..." Andy stood up and leered at Jason across the table. "You strangle 'em as you're fuckin' 'em, don't you? You sick fuck!"

Oh no! Something about the way Andy was riled up was getting to Jason. The V was kicking in. Jason was getting light-headed. He felt like he was getting sick. All his blood was rushing... Oh my God! If anything was going to convince me to shield my telepathy and never be tempted to peek again, this was it. Jason's body was getting very excited. But his mind was terrified. He was not the slightest bit turned on by the talk of his two dead bed-mates or by the presence of Bon Temps Worst, but his body had other plans. Even Jason seemed shocked by the size of the growth that was making itself known against the inside of his jeans.

Still oblivious, Andy didn’t relent. "How many other women you done this to besides Dawn and Maudette?"

"Maudette? I...I didn't...I gotta use the bathroom." Jason hunched over and lunged for the door.

Against Andy’s protests, Bud let Jason leave the room. I pointed Jason towards the bathroom door in the lobby and stepped between Jason and the lawmen as they followed him out. I delayed them as best I could. I told them Jason looked a bit sick, and why wouldn't he be. He'd just seen the dead body of a friend. Anyone would be upset. Especially once the initial shock wore off. Right? That was going well, until Jason screamed in agony from the bathroom.

Bud and Andy flew to the door. Andy tried to open it and found it locked so he pounded on it hard. "What the hell you doin' in there, Stackhouse?"

I knew exactly what Jason was doing and I really wish I didn't. He'd tried to relieve his... problem by... rubbing it. But it hurt! He'd actually collapsed on the ground and broke out in a sweat. He was, right now, attempting to clean himself up and was not having a lot of luck. He hollered, "I'll be out in a minute." I needed another distraction.

"Come on, Sheriff. He'll be out in a minute. What's wrong with you?" Maybe embarrassment would work. But just then, an awesome distraction walked into the station.

Tara was here. "Sheriff Dearborne. Andy. I hear you guys brought Jason in." I smiled at her, HUGE, before I remembered the seriousness of the moment called for more reserve. I was game for whatever she had planned.

Arrogant Andy was still being belligerent. "So?" he whined like he was on a playground rather than in a police station. 

My Tara was calm, though. If they had known Tara like I did, they would know that was her you-are-about-to-have-your-ass-handed-to-you voice. "You chargin' him with anything?"

Bud straightened himself and attempted to behave professionally, and not like he was moments before trying to break into a bathroom. "Not yet."

Arrogant Andy took his lead from Bud and said with fake coolness, "Just askin' him some questions."

Tara's coolness wasn't faked, "I assume he's been properly Mirandized, then."

Silence followed. Our fine lawmen glanced at each other with blank expressions and they looked like they had never even heard the word.

Now comes Tara's you-are-a-fucking-idiot face as she crossed her arms and stared them down, "Please tell me you informed him he has a right to have an attorney present."

With the definition given, Andy’s tongue became unstuck, "Maybe. Doesn't matter though, 'cause he's got you here now." Andy snorted.

Uh oh, he shouldn't have gone there. Andy did not have the wits to tease Tara and get away with it. "Is that funny 'cause I'm a woman or 'cause I'm a black woman?"

Andy said, "I thought it was funny, you know, just 'cause you can talk like a lawyer, but you ain't one."

"How do you know all this anyway? You been takin' night classes?" Bud asked. I wonder now if our Sheriff really didn't know that he should have read Jason his rights... I checked his head. He'd forgotten. Seriously? Andy cuffed my brother, put him in a cop car in front of God-n-everybody, hauled him into the station and he  _ forgot _ to read him his rights. Now I was pissed!

Watching Tara out-law the lawmen was making me feel a little better though. She's always been my favorite ally. "School is just for white people looking for other white people to read to 'em. I figure I save my money and read to myself." You tell 'em, smarty-pants!

Jason finally made an appearance. He was surprised to see the four of us waiting for him outside the bathroom. "Sook... Tara?"

"We are leaving, Jason," I said.

Tara added, "Yeah, We're gettin' you out of here."

Andy wasn't about to let that happen, "Like hell you are."

Since Tara was still way in the lead with Bud & Andy, I kept out of her way. "You chargin' him with anything?" she asked.

Jason eased away from the bathroom and stood behind us. I wanted to tease him about hiding behind girls, but I realized he was attempting to hide the evidence of his condition from the guys. I swallowed my panic over the V and focused on Tara's battle with the law.

Bud didn't want to keep Jason anyway so he said, "She's right. We can't hold him."

Andy scoffed, "He can't say where he was last night. The least he coulda done was make some shit up."

Jason  _ had _ said. Andy just didn't believe him. But Jason tried again, "Listen, I told you where I was. I was... home alone. Sleepin'."

"You never sleep alone, Stackhouse, and you know it!" Andy said, just dripping with jealousy.

Just then Tara's thoughts spoke directly in my head.

_ Trust me, Sook _ !

She moved into her sincere voice, such a contrast to her usual fuck-you voice that even I wanted to believe her when she said, "Guys, he was with me."

Andy was quick to call bull-shit, "If y'all were together last night, how come he don't seem to know it?" It was true, Jason looked pretty confused.

"Because I asked him not to tell anybody about us. And he's just surprised to hear me bein' the one blabbin' about it. Aren't you, baby?" She looked up at him with all the real affection she held for him. Tara had probably imagined having a real relationship with Jason so many times, she barely had to pretend.

Jason wasn't as convincing, "Umm... yeah." He looked at Andy and at me, then nodded. He really was confused. I think it wasn't just his normal dumb. I think his brain was still suffering blood loss, because of... ya know... and he was still light-headed.

Andy didn't want to believe it. "Wha...?" He turned to Bud, looking for an ally. "You buyin' this?" Bud didn't seem to have any real opinion on the matter. He didn't think Jason killed Dawn so he didn't care who he slept with. Everybody already knew Jason slept with any woman he could, so what did it matter.

I had managed to turn my face into Jason's shoulder before either Bud or Andy thought to check with me. I felt Bud's scrutiny. I needed to decide what my reaction was supposed to be.

Tara was still being convincing and she solved my dilemma about how I should react, "People think just because we got vampires out in the open now, race isn't the issue no more. But you ever see the way folks look at mixed couples in this town? Race may not be the hot-button issue it once was, but it's still a button you can push on people."

I hugged my brother around the waist and looked at Tara, "Oh, Tara honey, you know you could have told me. I love you both. I'm so happy you two are finally together!" I turned to Andy and Bud, "I figured they were seeing each other, but I didn't know that was why they didn't say anything yet. I'm ashamed of this town sometimes. Anybody who is different gets treated badly." I turned to give Bud a pointed stare. He swallowed visibly and with a noticeable amount of shame as he averted his eyes from me. I heard his thoughts.

_ Vampers are evil, but maybe Miss Stackhouse could be treated a little kinder. She may be a freak, but it probably ain’t her fault. ... perversion against God and Nature, that one... _

He turned to Tara, "Would you be willin' to go on record with this?"

Tara didn't hesitate, "Yes."

After getting caught failing in his duties, he wanted to be clear now, "Understandin' you're lyin', you'd be guilty..."

Tara was way ahead of him and fully committed, "Perjury." She nodded. "I know. You got a Bible? I'll swear on it right here. Jason and I were together last night and it was a beautiful thing." Thank you, Jesus, for Tara Thornton. She wrapped Jason in her arms and put her head on his chest. I wrapped my arms around both of them from Jason's other side and gave Tara's hand a squeeze.

Bud took us all in and gave a shrug, "OK. You're free to go."

Andy started cussin' as we walked Jason out of the station. Jas was walking weird, kind of a waddle. I hoped they didn't notice. He had his arms around us both and I spied Tara's car right behind mine. I steered us that way.

"Tara, I need you to stay with Jason. I know you are supposed to work today, but there is no way he can be left alone."

"The hell you say, Sook! I don't need no babysittin'!" Jason turned to Tara, "Not that I ain't really, really happy that you did that for me, Tara. But I'm out now, so we're good."

"You are a long ways from good, Jason Stackhouse!" I told him in an angry whisper. "You are still a suspect. Andy completely believes you are guilty and he's gonna keep on you. We have a killer in town and I don't want you left without an alibi. The murderer was outside of Dawn's apartment when we were there!"

That got their attention. "Oh my God, Sookie! Who was it?" Tara asked.

"I don't know. I just got a flash of Dawn right after she was killed from their head. It was someone in the crowd." I was really freaking out about that. I knew a lot of those people. Was it possible that someone I knew, someone who might even be a friend, was a killer? I HAD to keep using my mind-reading to help. I knew the police wouldn't believe me, but I had to try. I'd stunned my brother and friend into silence.

"Jason, you HAVE to make sure you have an alibi as much as possible right now. And with the romance you two just sold to them, you should probably stick together. It will cause suspicion if you don't keep up the act. Can you do that, Jason? Tara?" I looked at each of them in turn. Jason was thinking about not going to jail. Tara, surprisingly, was NOT thinking about how she would get to play girlfriend with Jason. She was only thinking of protecting him. THAT is why she's my best friend.

"Good." I didn't need to wait for them to say it. "Now. Jason. What the HELL is wrong with you? You swallowed a whole vial of V?! Are you out of your mind?" I smacked his arm as hard as I could. I was still pissed even if I was more worried at the moment. "How long have you been taking V?"

"What? Sook! Stay out of my head!” When I continued to glare at him, he sighed and relented. “It was really more of an accident. I was stuck with it in Andy’s car..." Tara had turned to look at him like he had grown an extra head.

"OK so it was your first time. Why did you have V anyway..." I heard the answer before he could respond. "Are you serious? Lafayette sold it to you?" Tara gave a sort of growl. She was as mad at her cousin as I was. Then she snickered. I turned to her. I'd seen in her head what she had seen this morning. She'd been at Lafayette's when Jason was dancing in his underwear on camera. She'd peeked through Laf's beaded curtains from the hallway. Neither of them knew she was there. Eww! I turned back to Jason. "You stripped for Laf in exchange for drugs?! For Dawn? Do you... Did you love her, Jason?"

"What? No! I just... We..." But I'd seen why. I held up my hands to stop him from trying to explain.

"Ok, ok. I get it. Eww! Ok. Not that it's ok, what you did, but I get why. Eww! Jason!" I took a breath. "You are in so much trouble." I took another deep breath. I was really mad AND scared for him. "Jason, I think you might have OD'd. Tara. Please stay with him today. I think I might know someone who could help. A real person of authority unlike those two bunglers in there and he should be able to tell me if you are gonna have side-effects from the blood. Well, more side-effects anyway." I shuddered. Jason owed me HUGE for this.

Jason went with Tara who promised that he wouldn't leave her sight.

I went home to talk to Gran and to change. Then to Fangtasia I would go...


	20. Daddy's Little Girl

I knew my Master's new pet was on her way to the bar tonight. Even if he had not told me, the feelings of anticipation and lust radiated from my bond with my Maker. It pleased me that the little blonde breather would be here soon, actually. I knew Eric would fuck her tonight. That's all it would take to get him out of this obsessive funk he had been in since their meeting. I was a little irked that he was even pursuing her. Don't get me wrong, possession of a telepath would be a great boon to him. It would be an advantage to his position. And stealing her right out from under the Queen's Procurer was especially juicy. But my Master did NOT pursue humans. He didn't need to. He was a Viking Vampire God and humans bowed to him. The throne in the bar wasn't even necessary. They bowed and begged him to fuck, feed, kill and turn them every night. I was very surprised when Eric returned last night and did not smell of sex. When I asked him why he didn't fuck his little honey-blooded human, he said they had only talked. Talked!

Eric was downstairs entertaining Compton. I really hated that bitch when I first met him. Of course, I was still human then. He and his cunt of a maker, Lorena, were rampaging through San Francisco leaving piles of bloody corpses in their wake. Lorena is a psychopath. Compton was a couple of decades old by then and instead of being well-trained in how to perform a clean feed and glamour, or even a discreet kill, he knew only the grace-less hunt and slaughter of a newborn Vampire.

Unlucky for me, the lovers decided to hunt in my brothel for several nights in a row, feeding from and killing my girls. Unlucky for them, I met Eric. He saved me from a would-be rapist and murderer as I was returning home late. The villain was dead before he could cut me and I was left eyeing my perfectly dressed, tall and blonde savior as he licked the blood from his hands. I'm sure he would have glamoured me to forget him after, but I wasn't afraid of him. In my profession, I was very familiar with human monsters. In my years as a prostitute and a Madam, I had met too many. Even killed a few of them myself when necessary. But this beautiful monster before me didn't scare me, not like the now dead human had. I wasn't afraid for my life. Perhaps my soul... I think I'd have given it to him if he'd asked. I didn't know until the following night that I would give him my life too... Both of them. I begged him to take my human life from me and I have given him my undead existence as well.

And that honey-scented blood-bag didn't deserve his interest, no matter what she was.

Compton and his Maker had been driven out of town after being made to apologize and pay me for the murdered girls. Thankfully, Compton had mellowed after he'd shed his Maker's leash a few years later. As far as I'd heard, he caused Sophie-Anne none of the grief he caused me. And we would have heard. The Queen’s a whiner and hates other people's messes. Now Compton was our problem. Well, not so much a problem as a play-thing, really. He was nothing compared to Eric. And though I was younger and therefore not as strong as Bill, I knew in a fight I would outmaneuver him. Lorena had taught him posturing and arrogance. My Maker taught me cunning and strategy. Age wasn't everything.

I felt Eric's bloodlust spike as he delivered Bill's punishment. Bill claimed to be “mainstreaming”, the Authority's term for playing nice with humans. Eric decided his punishment should support his inclinations. Bill would be losing his fangs and receive  _ encouragement _ to drink True Blood exclusively while promoting the image of a tame Vampire and a reminder to mind his manners. I snickered. Bill had also given up more information about the Queen's knowledge of Sookie.

The last time I visited the Queen's over-done palace in New Orleans, I'd noticed her preference for one of her pets. Sophie-Anne is a collector of tasty blood donors. I wouldn't normally have noticed one more exotic human, but that was exactly why I did notice. The spoiled Queen had her pets collected for her from around the world and glamoured into total submission. This one was very different. She was a blonde and busty southern girl. Not an exotic thing about her. She was definitely more my type than the Queen's. Of course, it's her Queendom. Why wouldn't she sample the local flavors? Then I got a whiff of this 'Hadley'. Yum! Not surprising now that I knew she's Sookie's cousin. Sookie smells even better but now at least we know why the Queen decided to go hunting in Bon Temps.

Eric's awareness suddenly shifted in the bond. A moment ago, he was enjoying bloodlust as he de-fanged Compton. It was a good, familiar feeling. It made me hungry. Now his attention diverted completely from his duties. No longer bloodlust, he was feeling plain old lust and a hunger, not to kill, but to devour. He must have sensed his new pet's approach through the blood tie. I signaled Ginger to open the bar for the evening. Sure enough, the first face at the door was Sookie Stackhouse. And oh my, she looked even tastier tonight than last night. Last night she wore a white dress with a tease of red flowers on it. Tonight she'd left off the tease and came dressed in all red. Tiny red straps over her shoulders held the gathering of fabric covering those magnificent breasts. The cloth draped over her curves down to a handkerchief hemline. The red was like a siren's call, as it clung to hips and thighs. I couldn't see a panty line and, believe me, I looked.

She took a cursory glance around the bar and, determining that Eric was not in the immediate area, came directly to me. I was sitting on Eric's throne.

She stopped on the dance floor in front of the platform, not making the assumption she could resume her previous place of honor next to me. I was honestly surprised by her lack of typical, human arrogance, but the night was still young. She gave me a sweet smile and a nod, "Hello, Pam."

I was not smiling, but I was due to treat her gently as long as she held Eric's regard. "Well, Little Miss Sunshine, lovely to smell you again. I do hope that dress is a promise and not a tease. Looking for your Master?" Gentle was relative. After all, I am a natural bitch, not a coddler.

"I'm looking for Eric, yes." She spoke calmly. I was a little put out that I hadn't ruffled her feathers. Sookie glanced to the side and cocked her head as though she was listening for something. She looked back at me. "Eric is downstairs?"

That disturbed me. How would she know that we even had a basement, let alone that Eric was there? I gave her a hard stare and didn't answer.

She gave a quick glance around to indicate the other Vampires and humans in the room. She lifted a finger and pointed to her temple and raised an eyebrow. Her Telepathy. Of course. But Eric said she couldn't read non-humans. If she had lied to Eric, he could deal with her. I rose and crooked a finger for her to follow me.

As we descended the stairs to the basement, I felt the backlash in the bond when Eric realized I was bringing Sookie down with me. He didn't stop me but he became very angry. I wanted him to have the opportunity to question her about her lie without prying ears. We stopped at the bottom of the steps and Eric turned from Compton to face us. Eric was not wearing a shirt and his chest had a light spray of blood from the de-fanging. Billy-boy was on his knees, head down with blood dripping from his mouth and down his shirt. "Pamela, I assume you have an excellent reason for bringing Sookie down here when I specifically told you to stay with her in my office until I could join you." I felt his disapproval. I hated that feeling.

I gave him my how-could-you-doubt-me smirk and said, "She knew you were down here. I thought you said she couldn't read us." I turned to look at the ungrateful girl and waited to discover what she had to say for herself. She didn't even look at me but held Eric's gaze. She was brave. I would not deny that.

"Sookie? That is curious. How did you know I was here?" He returned her gaze calmly. He wasn't showing the anger at her I was expecting but he wasn't angry with me anymore either.

"I guess we didn't really cover this last night, huh? I can't hear your thoughts but I can feel a kind of void where your thoughts would be. Does that make sense? And your void is different from the other Vampires here. It's a lot bigger. It was just a guess that you were one of the two voids I could feel below the dance floor. But then when we were heading down, one of your waitresses, Ginger I think, was worried. You told her not to come down as long as Compton was here but Longshadow told her to bring a case of True Blood down a few minutes ago. She's having a small panic attack about it. She doesn't want to disobey you, but she's afraid of the other Vampire." Her storytelling done, she waited patiently for Eric's response.

Eric turned his gaze to me, "Did you hear that, Pam? I have a large... presence. Who knew?" He smirked at our private joke. Yes, Eric was larger than the average monster, and we weren't talking about his height.

I smiled back. "Yes, your EGO is huge." Poor little Sookie was in for a rough night. Though curvy, she was a tiny little thing, and Eric was not. The way he was eye-fucking her in that dress, it wouldn't be fit for rags by morning.

"Please inform Longshadow my order was for HIM to bring down the case of blood, not a glamourable human. Tend to Ginger and meet us in my office."

 

I was dismissed but it would only be for a few minutes. I was considering a bet with myself as to how long before the human was a puddle of orgasms in his office. I spoke to Longshadow and Ginger then zipped in at Vamp speed to join them. The door was closed but since I was expected I didn't bother with knocking. If I happened to get a peek at Sookie's assets I would not mind at all. I still hoped Eric would share when he got bored with her. I assumed she preferred men, but I could be convincing and am an excellent teacher.

I expected him to be sitting at his desk, and I expected her to be sitting on him, or kneeling in front of him, perhaps, receiving a very special lesson on proper blow-job techniques. What I did not expect to see was the two of them sitting side-by-side on Eric's couch, holding hands. What the hell was going on with my Maker? I am sure my horror showed on my face, not that he needed a visual cue. The bond between us was wide open. I WAS horrified.

Eric arched his perfect brow at me and pushed a feeling of caution through the bond. It was a warning. If I did not control myself, he would command me. A Maker's command could not be denied. I would be compelled to comply. Eric had considerable control over me but he rarely used it. The warning that he would was very telling. He could, and would, command me to comply with... whatever he had in mind for this girl. He didn't need to. I would follow Eric's lead wherever he wished to go. No one was more loyal to him. His own Maker had cut him off decades ago and he knew I would NEVER abandon him that way. Whatever he needed from me, it was his. The problem was that I didn't know what he wanted. None of his recent actions made any sense to me. Eric had a lust for living but he never grew attached to ephemeral things. And humans didn't last long. I pushed my feeling of confusion back toward him in the bond.

He gave a small nod to acknowledge that my confusion was valid. Damn right, it was valid. But I knew he would finally explain. "Sookie was just telling me how exciting her day has been. Apparently, two fangbangers have been murdered in Bon Temps in the last week. Sookie's brother, Jason, has been blamed, but she assures me that he is not the guilty party. He is, however, handicapped against providing for his own defense." Sookie blushed and Eric grinned down at her.

My curiosity peaked, I asked the question, "Handicapped, how?"

"He's an idiot." Eric's grin got wider as Sookie blushed deeper. He enjoyed the view as much as I did.

"I didn't say he was an idiot, Eric," Sookie said as she shot him a disapproving look.

"You implied and you weren't terribly subtle." Sookie made a tsk sound as she looked away from Eric, probably trying to will away her blush of embarrassment. Eric continued but he dropped the teasing, "He has been with both women. Well, them and half the parish as I understand so the connection is only relevant because he was with them within hours of their murders. They were strangled and their corpses violated. They both had Vampire bites on them, but they were old and neither was ex-sanguinated. It's possible it was a hate crime against fangbangers. Sookie, can you identify the Vampires they had been with?"

Sookie seemed to curl in on herself and her eyes dropped to her lap. The confident woman who met the eyes of a thousand year old Vampire when accused of lying was now contemplating the pattern of her solid red dress. I could not understand this girl. I looked to Eric, assuming he would read her emotions. He took her chin in his fingers and turned her face back up to meet him. I read caution and concern from him. He was not just curious but worried about this reaction.

When she finally met his eyes again she uttered the word that she had clearly been choking on, "You." She swallowed and continued. "You were with my friend Dawn, the one who was murdered last night. Jason had seen her bite and was feeling insecure. They had a fight. She was... remembering you..." She glanced towards the door, just over my shoulder. "She remembered you in here actually." Eric didn't respond to her but waited for her to continue. "Maudette was with a white, bald guy with a skeleton tattoo. She showed Jason a video of... you know. It scared him. Probably why he fought with Dawn over you. I mean, over being with a Vampire."

She reached into her purse. "I brought pictures of both girls." Eric glanced at them and then handed them to me. I did recognize them both. I had not tasted either though.

"The other Vampire's name is Liam. His nest does not come here often but they were here a few weeks ago. So far both girls have Fangtasia and your brother in common. Do the police have other suspects?" Eric asked.

Sookie gave a delicate snort of anger, "Yeah, Sheriff Dearborn thinks it was Bill Compton. He has an irrational dislike for anyone or anything different. Vampires are an easy target. Detective Bellefleur is jealous of Jason. Believing Jason is a pervert and murderer is making him feel better about himself. There's more but the other thing I needed to talk to you about is V. I'm... I'm wondering about the symptoms and how to know if someone has overdosed."

Eric did not like where this was going, "Is this about your healing? We have already discussed this."

Sookie looked down again. She was embarrassed and I was very curious as to why. "No. It's not about me. If someone swallowed a whole vial of V, what would that do to them?"

"Well, that depends. He could go into a murderous rage, fuck and strangle his lover to death. It's a possibility, one of many. The most likely outcome is death for the V addict." Eric was barely keeping his anger leashed.

Sookie's eyes snapped to Eric's. Her embarrassment turned to terror. "Oh God! Please tell me Jason won't die! He's not an addict, at least not yet. This was the first time. He only took so much because he had it in his pocket when he was arrested." She started to cry and buried her face in her hands. "Leave it to my brother to die of a hard-on while trying to impress a girl."

I knew Sookie had misunderstood Eric's words. He'd done it deliberately. But her description of her brother's plight brought on by his own idiocy was too much. I roared with laughter. Sookie's head whipped up as she glared at me. I didn't care. Even if the kitten had claws, her anger was nothing more than cute. If Eric didn't kill the brother right away, I might play with him for a while. I hadn't had a male pet in decades. If he smelled anything like Sookie or Hadley, maybe I could deal with his idiocy. I couldn’t stop laughing. Eric wasn't amused.

"Since you are in such a good mood, you can go to Bon Temps to gather information on these murders. I will handle Jason and the supplier. Sookie, is there anyone in the Sheriff's office who isn't incompetent?"

Ugh! He's asking the human's opinion. "Yes. Deputy Kenya Jones. Please be nice to her though. Please? She's a good woman."

"Yes, be nice." Eric smirked. "And Pam..." Eric gave me a pointed look. 

Yes, I know. 

Behave.


	21. Getting to Know You

Sookie had impressed me tonight. Her behavior was calm and collected, so different from last night. We were both making the effort to ask before we assume. I felt her exchange with Pam upstairs and was amused at my child's failed attempt to get a rise from her. Sookie had been showing outward calm but on the inside she was mostly fierce determination. I wanted to know what had her focused like the point of an arrow.

I felt Sookie's eyes on me as I cleaned Compton's blood from my chest and slipped my shirt on. Of course she wanted me. I was enjoying that feeling. Only fair. I wanted her to distraction. I left my shirt hanging open so I could continue to enjoy her gaze. Compton didn't bother looking up from the ground until I spoke to him.

"Bill, I know you have met this woman but considering your earlier confusion I think a second introduction is necessary. This is Sookie Stackhouse. Look at her." I waited until he met Sookie's eyes. "As far as all Vampires are concerned, she is Mine. And I protect what is mine. Are we clear?" He nodded. "Speak, Compton. There will be no more misunderstandings."

"Yeth, Theriff. Thookie is yourth. I underthand," his missing fangs impaired his S's.

I chuckled, "I guess that will have to suffice." Longshadow zipped, vamp speed, into the room with the case of True Blood. He set it at the bottom of the stairs and then with a brief nod to me, zipped back out again. I watched Sookie follow his rapid movements with her eyes and she didn't flinch when he moved passed her. I wondered if she had tracked his 'void' from upstairs. I would explore this development with her more next time she came to Fangtasia. "The blood is for you. A gift, as I know how much you enjoy the vile stuff. Do not feed from a human until your fangs regrow fully. I will be monitoring you. Stay here until the bar closes at 4, then you may go home. You will not contact any of the Stackhouses. You will not even ‘accidentally’ run into them about town, especially at Sookie's work. You will not contact their friends and neighbors. I will know. Do you understand?"

"Yeth, Theriff." I resisted my mirth the second time, but only just.

"Excellent. You will check in with me or my Second here twice a week until further notice. If I find your behavior acceptable and you still wish to continue to reside in Area 5, we  _ may _ revisit your restrictions. Do you agree to my terms?"

"Yeth, Theriff."

I stepped away from Compton and reached my hand out to Sookie. She took it and I was inordinately pleased. I led her to my office and sat us on the couch. I wanted to continue with this easy manner we had begun. I felt she would be even more receptive once we had discussed whatever she was so distressed about.

"I have made plans for us this evening, but I sense you have something of an urgent nature to discuss with me. Yes?"

With a sigh of relief, Sookie began her tale. My, my, I had underestimated Bon Temps. She had obviously rehearsed her story as it was very concise. I appreciated the brevity and she had finished by the time Pam joined us. Ginger had probably taken a few extra minutes to defuse. The waitress had been glamoured too much and tended to scream when frightened (or when otherwise over stimulated, which was why Pam kept her around). I tolerated her because she was loyal without being bought or glamoured to it.

I had felt Pam's confusion and irritation over my protection and pursuit of Sookie. I had not taken the time to explain to her my reasons. She would launch into all her justifications as to why I shouldn't take the risk and I was not yet prepared to convince her. 'Because I said so' would only piss her off and probably worry her. I kept secrets from Pam but they were few and usually for her protection and mine. This was different. We were potentially in danger because of my decisions and I still could not provide her a rational reason why I had made them and continued to make them.

It wasn't until Pam burst into the room and stared at me in horror that I realized I had not let go of Sookie's hand since I'd taken it in the basement. As a matter of fact, I had cupped her one hand in both of mine and was stroking it with my thumb. I enjoyed touching her. I wasn't about to stop like a child caught in a wrong. I could feel Pam's questions through the bond. I sent first caution so she would know not to speak out of turn and then acknowledgment. She controlled her expression. She was still upset and confused but would patiently wait until I chose to speak of it.

I was prepared to send Pam to investigate in Bon Temps when Sookie asked about V. That was when I realized I had already begun to trust this girl. I never trust humans, or at least unglamoured humans, with anything vital. Yet, I had already taken her to one of my safe houses. Of course, she would never be able to find it again, since I took her by air and she spent most of the flight hiding her face. If she knew V addicts or suppliers and had not told me, I would be furious. I tried to calm down. We have only really spoken once before and I didn't exactly give her much opportunity to tell me her secrets, let alone all the secrets a telepath would know about others. I would make sure to explain these priorities to her tonight. I did not need this night to become more complicated. I wanted her. I did NOT want to kill her. I realized I did not feel any deception coming from her, only concern. Her brother. Of course it would be her brother. The  _ innocent _ brother accused of these violent murders. Right.

So I threatened him.

She didn't seem to realize that, which was my intention. She did give me more information though. Not yet an addict. Swallowed the blood to prevent the police from finding it. Well, at least he saved me the hassle of removing police records.

Pam did not share my disdain for the situation. She laughed. She clearly found such blatant stupidity amusing. She wouldn't find it amusing if I made her Stackhouse's babysitter. And just to be spiteful I might refuse to let her feed from him. I think he'd stop being amusing in the first hour. I sent her on her way.

"Sookie, we have a great deal to discuss, but not here. Will you accompany me for a drive?" I was asking for her trust. I needed to know if she was worthy of mine. I told her only yesterday my trust would be difficult to attain yet she was making a liar of me already.

"Of course, Eric." She smiled at me. Before I could give away my weakness for that smile we stood, and with her hand still in mine, we wound through the main room of the bar. I signaled to Longshadow that we were leaving and moved toward the door.

"Wow, you have a lot of fans here," she said. I smiled imagining the erotic images of me that she must be seeing from my 'fans'. But her feelings were muddled and a little overwhelmed.

So, I asked her, "Oh really?" I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And what are my fans thinking about, my sweet Sookie?"

"They hate me." She said it so matter of fact, as though she was used to it and even expecting it.

"What?" I let go of her hand and instead wrapped my whole arm around her waist, pulling her into me. I turned to the room and growled. The humans staring at us recoiled.

She let out a laugh. "Thanks, but they still hate me. When you scare them, they just want you more." She started to say something else but she suddenly stopped walking and turned her head to scan the crowd again. "Eric," she whispered, "there is an undercover cop here. They are looking for something they can use as an excuse to raid the bar. They haven't found anything tonight, but they plan on coming back regularly until they do." She looked into my eyes with all of her worry for me.

She wanted to protect ME. This tiny, breakable girl wanted to protect a thousand year old viking warrior.

Valkyrie, indeed. Whatever she did or didn't know about V and V dealers, I knew she had no malice toward me and mine. I decided I would stop suspecting her unless she gave me a reason otherwise.

"Thank you. I'll take care of it. Come." I pulled her tighter to me as we left the bar I directed her to my Corvette. While Sookie buckled in, I sent a text to Longshadow to let him know we were being monitored. He was to 'tidy up' the basement and do nothing to draw attention.

I drove in the general direction of Bon Temp but was not ready to take her directly there. I demanded my time alone with her.

"Your customers are very strange." Sookie began. "We get a lot of rednecks in Merlotte's and I thought they were difficult to be around but your customers are obsessed with you. How do you deal with that every night?" She looked over at me and her curiosity turned to doubt. "Well, I guess you probably like it though, right? All those... er, willing donors... and stuff."

"Their willingness and proximity has been convenient but I find them lacking... especially so these last few days."

Her blush threatened to turn her golden skin into a match for her dress. Ugh, her dress, her skin... Her brother's idiocy had temporarily distracted me from my lust for her, but alone with her now, her smell unmolested by the unwashed masses, it was almost unbearable for a moment. Yes, her brother could wait, I needed her. I turned off the country road we had been meandering down and toward an abandoned property I knew of only a few miles away. I had considered purchasing it. I might still, but for now it was nearby and free of any more distractions.

I pulled just far enough down the private drive to be hidden from the road and stopped the car. "Eric..." Sookie began but before she got to the end of my name, I released her seat belt and pulled her across the car into my lap. I put my hands on either side of her face and pulled her lips to mine. Yes! She was too stunned for a moment to respond but then she moaned and I took advantage of her parted lips. She was so innocent and incredibly appealing. Her mouth was delicious. She responded instinctively. I pulled back slightly when my fangs threatened to lower. I did not want to cut her unintentionally. Intentionally was another matter but not just yet. I leaned into her neck, kissing and licking the vein there. I could almost taste her blood through her skin. Were this anyone else, I would have taken her body and her blood by now. But she wasn't anyone else. This was my little Valkyrie and she was an innocent. I would be gentle with her, at least in the beginning.

"Sookie." I pulled our faces just enough apart to look in her eyes. Her face was wrecked with her desire and her eyes were a little out of focus. She had put one of her hands on my chest just inside my still open shirt and the other was along side my neck. She ran her lower hand under the edge of my shirt and her fingers grazed my nipple. I moaned and let my fangs drop. It startled her but I knew she was not afraid. Her eyes locked onto my fangs and I could see and feel her curiosity. And because it was her... I would allow her to discover at her own speed what it meant to be with a Vampire.

I am unapologetic about what I am. My Maker gave me a choice when he found me lying on my funeral pyre, waiting for death. Death found me in a way I could never have imagined and I chose to be it's companion. I have never regretted it. I chose Life, and I have lived these thousand years with more passion for life than I ever could have as a human. Sookie would find no hesitation in me about my nature. She slowly leaned forward into another kiss but instead of my lips, she kissed first one fang and then the other with her pursed lips. Then she slipped her tongue between them and curled in around my fang. A Vampire's teeth are very sensitive. We can feel how deep to pierce the skin and the strength in the pulse of blood. The stroke of her velvet tongue nearly broke my control, but when she nicked herself on me and I tasted her fresh blood for the first time, it snapped entirely.

I groaned her name as I claimed her mouth. My hands slid down to her thighs and flipped her to straddle me, putting her knees on either side of my hips. My fingers slid down under the soft fabric of her dress and back up to her hips. I ground her soft center against my now painfully hard erection. She gasped into my mouth and cried out a mangled, "Eric!"

"Yes, my Lover." I left her sweet mouth and tasted her skin from lips to cheek, earlobe to jaw. I trailed open-mouthed kisses down her tempting throat to the top of her breasts all the while rocking her lower body along mine. I did not forget her innocence. I did not thrust myself into her wet heat as I desperately wanted to do. This one was mine. She was not a used up fangbanger to slake my hunger with and throw away. Sookie was Mine. She was more. And quite possibly I was Hers. That thought sobered me. I wanted her, needed her maybe, but I was the one in control. With one last kiss to the curve of her breasts and one soft peck to her lips, I set her a few inches further down my legs so I could regain my sanity.

"You threaten my control, Lover. That is quite impressive. But unfortunately I think we must stop for now."

"Did... Did I do something wrong?" she asked with insecurity creeping into her voice.

I took her face in my hands and pulled her to my chest. “Quite the contrary, but I don't think you want me to take your innocence on the hood of my car. Tempting, but not very romantic." Romantic? Where did that word come from?

She giggled. "No. I guess not... Wait." She sat back to look at me. "You know I'm a virgin? Was I  _ that _ obvious?"

I smiled at her. "Sweetness, you smell of innocence. I knew you were a virgin the night I met you." I gave her another kiss and, reluctantly, settled her back in her own seat. "Now, what I don't know is  _ why _ a beautiful temptress such as yourself has saved all your charms for me. I'm pleased, but curious. Are all the men in your quaint little town so stupid?"

Sookie gave one of those cute little snorts again. "No. The problem wasn't them exactly. It was me."

Now it was my turn to make an inelegant noise, but I didn't snort. I growled my words, "I doubt that entirely."

"Well, we can share the blame I guess. It's not too romantic to listen to a teenage boy think constantly about if he can touch your boobs and if they are real or whether you are really blonde 'all over'. Turns out grown men are much worse, or at least more explicit. It was impossible to date. And being intimate... forget about that. Touching makes my telepathy impossible to shield. It's like they are yelling every ugly thought. Besides, most people think I'm crazy. It's not like they'd want to believe me even if I told them. It would just freak them out more. Lord knows, I hear it enough from the people closest to me. My brother and my friends have made me promise not to listen to them, though I've broken that promise the last few days. Too much has happened. I can't even imagine how much worse it could have been if I hadn't been keeping tabs on things! Jason had been acting so squirrelly that I might have even thought he was guilty! Turns out he's just afraid of that Liam guy. Oh, that reminds me, I was kinda hoping that if he met you, he might not think all Vampires are bad. Right now, his perspective is a little biased."

"Do you know you ramble when you are nervous, Lover?" I grinned at her.

"Um, yeah. Can't shut me up..." I took her hand back in mine and brought it to my lips. I kissed and nibbled between sentences.

"First, your brother. It is imperative that as Sheriff, I handle this situation in a certain way. I will need you to trust me. For you, I will do my best to keep him from harm but it is my responsibility to protect the Vampires in my territory and uphold our laws. Do you understand?"

Her voice caught in her throat. She tried to answer me but was on the verge of tears now so she just nodded. She swallowed and tried again. "But Jason didn't hurt anybody. He wouldn't. He's not like those drainers. He could never do that! I know it."

"The blood came from somewhere. I will need to glamour Jason to reveal his supplier at the very least." Sookie's fear doubled. I sighed. "You already know who it is, don't you?" She pulled her hand from mine and buried her face in her palms. "Sookie. Please tell me what you know."

She needed a minute to compose herself. She wrestled with her decision to tell me. She knew I had a duty to uphold and I knew she hoped I would be lenient when I dealt with her brother and whomever else ended up being involved. But she was afraid. I felt her protectiveness and fierce loyalty for someone just as she'd felt toward me in the bar tonight. What would she do now that she realized her loyalty might be split?

"Sookie? This may not turn out the way you would like, but I'm asking you to trust me. If the dealer has tortured or killed one of my kind, what would you have me do? Hmm? Let them go free to torture and kill more? Continue to sell V and thereby encouraging more addicts to become drainers? If it were humans being killed, would you hesitate?" I remained calm. She would answer me.

"It's not that." She cleared her throat and continued. "The person who gave Jason the blood, he  _ is _ a dealer and I know he sells other drugs too. He also works two regular jobs. I don't know what he spends the money on but I assure you he's not living the high life. He's almost as much of a pariah in Bon Temps as I am. And he's one of my few good friends. I tell you this because I want you to know that I know this man. I know his character, the good and the bad. He's pretty much family. He may not be perfect but I know, KNOW, that Lafayette isn't a drainer. He would never! He's been abused enough in his own life. He would never hurt someone else. Not like that. Not torture. Not murder. I swear to you! How ever he's getting the blood, there has got to be another explanation. Do you believe me?"

I considered her. Yes, fiercely protective. I found I preferred her protecting  _ me _ instead of protecting  _ from _ me. "I feel your conviction. I will keep that in mind when I question your friend. Will you accept that there are consequences to your friend's actions, even if it is only the selling of Vampire blood, and that I must respond accordingly?"

She met my eyes and held them for several seconds before taking a deep breath and answering, "Yes. I understand. I... I will try to accept that."

I nodded. "Who supplied V to Jason?"

She sighed and then let it all spill out. "His name is Lafayette Reynolds. He's a cook at Merlotte's and he works with Jason on the road crew. He's my best friend's cousin. Her name is Tara. She's with Jason tonight, by the way. 'Cuz, my awesome best friend gave him an alibi for last night. I asked her to keep an eye on him. Besides I was worried about the side effects of the V..."

Sookie's phone rang from inside her purse. She pulled it out and answered it quickly after looking at the ID. "Tara? Is Jason ok?"

I could, of course, hear both sides of the conversation. "Hey, Sook. He ain't ok, actually. He's... Oh my god, it's worse. We.. He tried to, ya know, relieve some of the pressure, if you get what I mean, but it's not working."

"Eww! T.M.I. Tara! And I know, he did at the station too." she shuddered. I grinned but managed not to snicker. "Is there anything he can do? Um.. I mean.. Oh I don't know what I mean..." I did snicker then. I got a glare but it held more fear than fire.

"I'm taking him to the hospital. I just wanted to let you know." I reached over and took the phone from her. Sookie muttered a '"Rude," at me but didn't try to take it back.

"Tara. Don't go to the hospital. I will have a doctor come to you. Where are you and Jason now?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"My name is Eric and I am going to help Sookie's brother recover from his poor choices. Now. Where are you?"

"Uh... We're at Jason's place. Can the Doc be here soon? He's really in a bad way."

"Yes, I will call her now. Do not call anyone else and do not leave the house." I heard the girl mutter about a 'fuckin female doctor' before she hung up. No matter Jason's reputation, I rather doubted Dr Ludwig was his type. I gave Sookie back her phone and pulled mine from my pocket. After Sookie relayed her brother's address to the Doctor we turned the conversation to lighter subjects on the way to Bon Temps. Sookie wanted to soften me up towards her sibling, so she told me several tales of his bumbling and harmless misdeeds over the years. She also told me several stories about him protecting her and Tara from bullies in her childhood. I was beginning to understand Jason's value. Protectiveness and loyalty must be Stackhouse traits. By the time we arrived by our meandering route I was feeling less hostile towards Jason, and Ludwig was already there.


	22. I Will Remember You

Oh God. Oh God. Oh. My. God!

"Oh, YES! Jason! Ah!" I screamed my release.

"Oh yeah, Babe. That's the way we do it! Yeah! Ugggh!" Jas was having a good time too. Mostly.

I would have moved but I couldn't. I was face first in Jason's sheets with my ass up in the air. I wasn't much good for anything but receiving right now. Oh, I did my part. You bet your ass I did. I've wanted to have sex with Jason since I was old enough to appreciate why boys and girls were shaped differently. I rode that man three times before I let him take over. I think the only reason he let me was 'cuz he was worried about fuckin' his sister's best friend. I convinced him that Sookie would understand given the circumstances and all. Jason had been hard since we left the station. I generously made myself available to him.

Halle-fuckin-lujah! And I meant it. I don't really do church no more cuza my mama and all her hypocritical bible-thumpin' friends. But I been thanking Jesus the whole brother-fuckin' afternoon. Amen.

Once we started, we ain't really stopped. Jason would cum and stay hard. And he was cummin' pretty easy too. He made sure I had at least one orgasm for every one of his. I was exhausted. I will never say this again but I think I could have done with a few less Big Os. I guess the Vamp blood gave Jason extra energy as well as made his super-dick hard enough to take on Texas. But me, I was limp-er than jello.

I've fantasized about Jason a lot. He was the one I thought I could never have. But in all my imaginings I'd never envisioned supernatural marathon sex. Who knew? Great as it had been I don't think I'd ever want to try it again.

Jason FINALLY flopped down on his back next to me on the bed. He let out a giant moan when he landed. I let my knees slide out from underneath me and as I flattened out I gave my own relieved sigh. I wanted to say something profound. I wanted to hear him say I was the best he ever had and how much I meant to him. Yeah, right. That ain't never gonna happen. Not like I could really complain. Best I could manage was to work on slowing my own breathing down. I wouldn't need to exercise for a week at least. Assuming I could even walk anytime soon. I let out the tiniest chuckle. If Jason  _ had _ fucked Maudette and Dawn to death, I knew for a fact they'd gone happy!

I gathered what little energy I had and, without even looking, I slid my hand across the sheet and over Jason's belly. It was the closest to cuddling I could manage right now, but I didn't want to waste the opportunity.

As my hand settled, I accidentally bumped Jas' still raging erection. That thing felt like it burned me, he was so hot. Jason flinched and cried out like I'd struck him, or more like I'd kneed him in the nuts.

I leaned up to look at him and figure out what was wrong. Jason was crying. His face was scrunched up and he was in obvious pain. I looked down at his cock and what I saw made me crawl away in horror.

It didn't even look like a penis anymore. It didn't look anything like it did a couple hours ago when we started. I realized I hadn't even looked at it the last half a dozen times (or more) that we'd fucked. It was swollen, and not a happy-hard swollen. It was deep purple and unnaturally thick and kinda lumpy. It made me think of a mutated eggplant. I shuddered.

"Oh my God, Jason." I said for the three hundredth and probably last time, "That ain't normal." Thank you, Captain Obvious. "We HAVE to get you to the hospital!"

"No, No," he whimpered, "I'ma just gonna lay still here for a while and maybe it'll go back down. It really hurts." A couple more tears leaked from his eyes and his hands were curled into fists.

"Na uh, Jas, we have to get you to the hospital, like NOW. I'm afraid you might lose it!" With renewed energy, I hopped off the bed and started looking for my clothes.

"Aw, come on now. I'm just in pain. I'll keep my shit ta'gether. Just let me be for a while. I wish I could go to sleep and wake up when it's over. This sucks!" He still hadn't moved. I think he was afraid it would get worse if he did.

"No. I'm afraid you're gonna lose... IT." He clearly hadn't gotten my meaning. "Your dick!"

"What?!" Jason moved then. He sat up too quickly sliding to the end of the bed and, getting dizzy from lack of blood to his northern-head, promptly passed out on the floor, face (and dick) first. He was only out for a second. He came to with a scream and I jumped over to haul him back onto the bed.

What a nightmare! This was definitely not my Jason-falls-in-love-with-me fantasy. God Damn Vampire Blood. I'm going to KILL my stupid, drug-dealing cousin! Shit! Fuck, fuckity, fuck!

I had to call Sookie. I didn't bother to tell Jason. He'd probably tell me not to but she needed to know Jas was bad off and where we were going.

I grabbed my phone and hit the speed dial for Sook. She's my number one for everything. She answered by the second ring but it felt like forever.

"Tara? Is Jason ok?" she was already panicked by the sound of her voice and I ain't even told her yet.

"Hey, Sook. He ain't ok actually. He's... Oh my god. It's worse. We.." Whoops. Not WE. So not ready to tell my best friend I fucked her brother while he was suffering a severe case of priapism. I'd already put myself in the dog house, but I wasn't ready to confess to Sook. "He tried to, ya know, relieve some of the pressure, if you get what I mean, but it's not working."

"Eww! T.M.I. Tara! … And I know, he did at the station too." Aw, poor Sook. Hearing what must go on in Jason's brain has got to be worse than walking in on my mama messin' around. I bet his head's pornographic.

Sook started rambling in her worry so I cut her off. "I'm taking him to the hospital. I just wanted to let you know."

Half a breath later I heard a male voice say in a commanding tone, "Tara. Do not go to the hospital. I will have a doctor come to you. Where are you and Jason now?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"My name is Eric and I am going to help Sookie's brother recover from his poor choices. Now. Where are you?" Somebody needed to fix Jason's ass and whoever this was must be Sookie's friend of 'real authority'. I just hoped Jason wouldn't be in any more trouble. I didn't think Sookie would let anyone hurt Jason though.

"Uh... We're at Jason's place. Can the Doc be here soon? He's really in a bad way."

"Yes, I will call her now. Do not call anyone else and do not leave the house." Bossy much? Whatever.

"Great! A fuckin' female doctor," I muttered to myself as I hung up. I better get Jason and myself cleaned up as best I could. I really didn't want Sookie here just yet. They didn't specifically say if they were coming here too but I didn't know yet what I was going to tell Sook. I didn't think I'd be able to NOT think about it.

I managed to convince Jason that a cold shower would be a good idea. I ruined another fantasy when I helped wash him while he held on to the wall and whimpered. He wouldn't let me wash his swollen bits but he let the water run over his front. I think he was crying but, being in the shower, it was difficult to tell. Jason didn't get fully dressed but he put on some loose flannel pants and sat gingerly in his recliner with a bag of frozen veggies in his lap. I'd suggested he use the slab of steak he had sittin' in the fridge but he said that was dinner and he didn't wanna waste it. Besides, he didn't like peas anyway. Boys and their meat. I snickered to myself as I found my clothes and tried to look as un-guilty as possible.

 

By the time I got dressed, there was a knock at the door. It was loud and insistent so I knew it wasn't Sookie. Besides, she'd have let herself in since she's got a key. I opened it expectantly and was confused for a few seconds until I looked down and saw an angry looking woman who couldn't have been much more than 3 feet tall.

"I thought you were expecting me. What took you so long?" The small, square-faced person growled at me. She was wearing doctor's scrubs and carrying a big bag. I was completely speechless. Me. I’d be Queen of the snappy come-backs no more. I just stared at her. "Out of the way, girl." She shouldered past me. Well, shoulder to her. It was more a shoulder to hip. She went straight to Jason and plucked the melted bag off his 'eggplant'.

"Drop your drawers, pretty boy. Let's see how much damage you did to yourself." She glanced at me over her shoulder. "Skidaddle, Girl. Let the boy bare his shame in private. Though by the reek of sex in this house, you've seen it plenty." She turned back to Jason when he got his voice back.

"Hold up! Who the fuck are you? Or... What the fuck are you?" Jason gawked at her like she was going to do something spectacular at any moment. I realized I glanced down at her feet to see if she was a Hobbit. Seriously! There was something very not human about her.

"You overdosed on Vampire Blood, did you not?" Jason nodded. "The Northman sent me to fix your stupidity. Unfortunately, that is out of my hands. I can, however, cure you of the abnormal swelling that is currently trying to break the seam of your britches. So drop 'em." She stared Jason down which, considering she was a foot shorter than him while he was still sitting, was a scary sight.

He swallowed then, carefully, slid his trousers down to his thighs. "Tara, please don't go." He looked over at me with a combination of hope and terror on his face. He lifted his hand toward me and I walked over to take it. "What's your name, Doc?" He gave her a half smile while she leaned over to disconcertingly eye his pride and joy from six inches away.

"I'm Doctor Ludwig. You can call me Doctor or Doctor Ludwig. Not Doc." She looked up and glanced between the two of us. "I don't really even need to ask, but you tried to repeatedly copulate in the hope that it would reduce the swelling, am I right?" While Jason tried to identify 'copulate' I nodded to the strange Doc, er, Doctor. 

She shook her head. "V is different. Like all magic, your intention influences the outcome. I assume, pretty boy, you were trying to impress your lady friend with your stamina. You might have accomplished that if you had taken the tiniest amount. I understand you swallowed an entire vial, probably a quarter of an ounce and this was your first time." Jason nodded again. "You were lucky. The reaction seems to be isolated to your penis and probably extra stamina, a direct reflection of your intention for the blood.' She turned and started rummaging in her bag. "You are also lucky you are getting me instead of a human doctor. A human would have to stick a needle in your penis to withdraw the excess blood. I understand it's extremely painful." 

She pulled out a tray and set several items on it. The tray alone looked like it was too big to fit in her bag and I started to wonder if she was related to Mary Poppins. She pulled me from my fanciful wonderings by snapping a, "Girl, fetch him a glass of water from the kitchen."

"My name is Tara. And he's Jason. In case you give a damn. You have a hideous bedside manner. Anybody ever tell you that?" I stomped off to get Jason's water but I swear I heard her give a gravelly laugh.

Jason was looking nervous when I returned. I handed him the water and he just held it like he'd never seen the stuff before.

"Drink this," she said as she handed him a tiny teacup and he took it with his other hand. Jason gave me a skeptical look and I shrugged. If she wanted him to drink hobbit tea, I didn't think it would hurt but who the hell knows. And where the hell is Sookie? I had more than a few questions for her about all this.

Jason let out a breath then slammed it back like a shot. He immediately made a pinched face and started to gag. "Agh! That shit is just nasty!"

"Drink the water," she said as though he was a moron. She could'a warned him or something. Jason chugged the water and immediately his face relaxed.

"Oh, thank you, Jesus. Am I fixed now Doc, er, Doctor Loowick?" He did look more relaxed as he set both cups down. He wasn't sweating, whimpering or cringing anymore. Maybe that was all it took.

"Not yet." She lifted a wet cloth from a bowl on her tray and quick as a flash, wrapped it around Jason's eggplant shaped dick. Jason's eyes shot wide open and he froze. I figured it must have been cold but there seemed to be steam rising from it. After about a minute of him not moving where I started to get nervous, he suddenly sucked in a big breath that whistled through his lips. Ludwig stepped toward me and, grabbing my arm, pulled me a little away from Jason's chair.

"What...?" I started to ask her but just then, Jason jumped to his feet, and with his pants still around his knees, ran-waddled to the bathroom down the hall. He slammed the door on his way. "What...?" I began again but then Jason let out a sound that I had heard a lot today.

"Ahhhh! ... Oh, thank you, Jesus!" I guess that meant he was feeling better.

Just then the door opened to Sookie all decked out in a slinky red dress. She glanced behind her and said, "Come on in, Eric."

In walked six and a half foot of blond beautiful. Jason excepted, blondes weren't really my type, but there was no way I could deny, at least to myself, that this guy was sex on a stick. Shoulder length blonde hair the same color as Sook's, piercing blue eyes that put my stomach in a knot from across the room and he had a presence about him that immediately terrified me. My inner voice screamed at me to check my attitude for once. I might just listen to it this time.

"Smells like a brothel in here." He glanced my way and seemed to catalog and then dismiss me in a matter of seconds. He gave a respectful nod to the tiny doctor who was less than half his size and she nodded back. Talkative, those two. I heard the toilet flush and Jason crept back into the living room taking in the new arrivals. His pants were back up and he blushed for maybe the first time I'd ever seen when he spied his sister standing there looking anxious.

Sookie gave the giant a playful elbow nudge as she crossed the room to hug Jason. "Glad you are better, Jas." She let go of Jason and turned back towards the rest of us. "Jason, Tara, this is my friend, Eric."

Eric answered with, "Sookie, this is Doctor Ludwig. Doctor, I take it from Sookie's assessment that her brother is recovered. Will he need any further care?"

"Only if he's stupid enough to do it again, but I doubt you'd let him live a second time." I hoped like hell she was joking and there wasn't any threat to Jason's life from Sookie's new 'friend'. "I'll expect my payment by the end of the week. And don't think I missed the irony of the payment for this particular healing." She laughed as she began to pack up her bag.

"Enjoy the joke. This is the only time it will happen." At Sookie's questioning expression Eric explained, "Ludwig is paid in Vampire blood which she uses in healing. No other healer in my territory is allowed that privilege."

"Vampire blood? Where would you get...?" Several things suddenly became clear to me. Eric was a Vampire. I was right that Ludwig wasn't human, though who the hell knew what she was. Sookie told her Vampire friend her brother OD'd on V. She'd brought him into Jason's house. I was completely freaked-the-fuck-out.

"Jason, I need to speak to you about the friend you purchased V from. Do you know if he drained a Vampire for the blood?" He looked Jason squarely in the eye but Jason wasn't as freaked out as he should have been. I knew Jason wouldn't give Lafayette up. He wasn't a snitch. Deep down Jason was a very good person.

So it felt like a punch to the gut when Jason said, "He didn't say specifically, but I don’t think he’s a drainer. Just said that he had an arrangement with a Vamp."

"Jason!" But Jason didn't even flinch when I yelled at him. Oh Shit! "Are you hypnotizing him? You asshole! You leave him alone!" I started forward to get between Jason and the giant vamp but Sookie grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned to look at her for support but she just shook her head at me.

"Trust me, Tara. Eric and I talked about this. Please?" I just stared at her. My best friend was hangin' out with Vampires and letting them do things to her brother? What the hell! Maybe he'd hypnotized her too. "No, Tara, Eric can't glamour me. Everything will be okay. We just need to make sure no Vampires have been drained to get the V."

"Vampires? You are worried about Vampires getting hurt and you..." I dropped my voice, "You're letting that Vampire put thoughts in your brother's head?"

Sookie arched one eyebrow at me and it wasn't really a normal Sookie expression so it caught me off guard. "We both know Jason doesn't have very many productive thoughts of his own, and with as much trouble as he's been in recently, I'm grateful Eric is willing to go out of his way to help us out."

"Are you out of your mind-readin' mind? First that other one, now this Vamp, you're gonna get us all killed!"

"Tara!" It took a beat for me to realize I had outed Sookie's ability in front of the Vampire AND the hobbit-doctor who had finished packing up and was nearly out the door. My hands slapped over my mouth and I stared at Sookie in horror. She looked at me with disappointment in her eyes but, surprisingly, none of the anger I expected. I don't know why. I knew I deserved for her to never speak to me again for this. And she didn't even know yet that I had slept with Jason. Shit! I saw her eyebrows crawl up into her hairline as she heard my thought. Now that was out too.

Sookie kind of slumped and let out a sigh. She turned to look at the giant Vamp and I turned when she did. He looked first at Sookie and then at me. When I looked into those deep blue pools I felt a tug...

 

"Sookie and I were never here. You took Jason to the hospital tonight. It was very painful and embarrassing for him. He doesn't want to talk about it so you promised never to mention it to him or anyone else, ever. You do not know where Jason got the V and you have no desire to find out. You are very tired now. Go to the bedroom and go to sleep..."

I dreamed of poor Jason and that sadistic doctor at the hospital who stuck Jason's cock with a needle TWICE to get rid of the extra blood. Poor Jas! I've never heard anybody scream like that and his grip on my hand was so tight I might be bruised. Jason was so sweet when I brought him home after. He asked me to stay. He curled up with me and went right to sleep. I was happy to be cuddling with him. I nuzzled into his chest and fell right to sleep too.


	23. Let's Make a Deal

I found myself heading to Bon Temps again tonight. Pam enjoyed teasing me about my new hometown but advised me I should start dressing like the locals. She offered to buy me flannel and a belt buckle the size of my head. She was still, impatiently, awaiting my explanation about Sookie. I told her we would discuss it after we dealt with Lafayette. My evening might go down any number of paths. I told Sookie I could not see her tonight because I had Sheriff duties to attend to but did  _ not _ specify that those duties included taking her friend into my custody and questioning him. I might accept her offer to telepathically assist with questioning another time, but I did not want to further strain her loyalties so soon after having to glamour her brother and best friend.

Last night I glamoured Jason to remember everything about his overdose but forbid him to communicate to anyone but Sookie or myself about what happened. Tara would remember a human version of events and no longer remembered anything about her cousin's involvement. My human took my control of the situation better than I anticipated. I believe it was her friend's accidental revelation of Sookie's gift that assured her that containment was necessary. Tara was extremely lucky that Ludwig is bound by magical oaths of confidentiality. Had she blurted the same information in my bar, for example, all our lives could have been in danger. Once the mystery of Sookie's heritage was solved and I had either diffused or eliminated the Queen's threat, it was possible her gift could be made public knowledge, if she wished.

I knew from my background check that the dealer, Lafayette Reynolds, would be working at Merlotte's tonight. He had two legitimate jobs as well as a few illegitimate ones. He worked a manual labor job for the Parish with Jason and with Sookie at Merlotte's as a cook. He ran a pay-to-view website featuring himself alone or occasionally, with various partners. According to my hacker's report, some of his clients were public servants or other persons with valuable reputations. That could be quite useful. He sold marijuana, peyote, and a large variety of pain pills. My source was not aware of the V, I assume, because it is a new addition. His supplier might be new as well, explaining why I was previously unaware of him. Excepting V, he did not distribute the more damaging and addictive drugs. This moral line supported Sookie's assertion that he would not drain Vampires for his supply.

The most telling piece of information was about his mother. For the last several months, Ruby Jean Reynolds had been an inpatient at Meadow Glade Clinic, a central Louisiana care facility for the mentally ill. She is schizophrenic and requires constant care, the cost of which far exceeds his legal income, thus explaining the dealing, pornography and, I suspect, prostitution.

 

Since I had no desire to fraternize with the locals, I Vamp-sped into the shifter's office. Knowing that it would annoy him was an added perk. Within moments the shifter came barging in following the scent of vampire. I had made myself relatively comfortable in his desk chair with my feet propped up on his safe. "Who the fuck…" he huffed, all blustery indignation until he recognized his uninvited guest. "Uh… Sheriff," he said with a modicum of respect but he still slammed the door closed behind him. He was definitely still pissed but knew to rein it in if he wanted to keep breathing. "What do you want?"

"Sookie cares about your opinion. I don't. Keep that in mind. In fact, it is only out of respect for MY Sookie that I am informing you I am here to take possession of your Cook."

"What? You can't take possession of people! ... Which one?" He knew full well I could and would and from his face, he also knew who I meant.

"Lafayette Reynolds has been dealing V. He showed particularly poor judgment when he sold V to Jason Stackhouse who overdosed while sitting in the back of a police vehicle. I'm holding Lafayette to blame for that as well, since it's obvious to anyone who has met Stackhouse, that he is incapable of handling something so potent. The last thing the boy needs is sexual overstimulation." Sam's face contorted in a way that made it obvious he was getting unwanted imaginings of an overstimulated Jason. I'm sure he was south of the mark.

"Fuck," was all he said. I expected monosyllabic answers from two-natured creatures normally, but shifters were generally better educated than Weres and even occasionally well spoken. Merlotte seemed to be an exception.

"I understand Tara Thornton works for you as well. She may be out for a few days. She handled the brunt of Jason's symptoms and is likely still recovering."

This time the Shifter stunk of jealousy and anger. Curious. I was under the impression he was pining for Sookie. Fucking the best friend seemed a poor method of winning the affections of a virtuous woman. Perhaps he was moving on. Good. He'd have more luck competing with Jason than with me.

 

As was my habit, my senses constantly monitored my surroundings, so I heard the unfolding drama happening in the dining room.

"You still got that faggot workin' in your kitchen?" a male customer asked.

"Um... 'Scuse me?" a woman replied hesitantly.

"You ain't gotta pretend you don't know who I mean. I can see the queer through the winder, wearing earrings and dancin'. Prolly drippin' AIDS all over the damn food."

"Royce! There ain't no reason to be rude. Your food-" the waitress tried to reason with him but was interrupted.

"Take that shit away. I ain't eatin' no burger with AIDS on it! I want sum'body else makin' ma food!" Either basic sex education had not made it to Bon Temps or the man was strongly homophobic. I suspect both. Americans were so sexually repressed!

The waitress huffed but didn't argue with the customer further.

"Is there a problem with my burger?" asked a voice from the kitchen that I assumed belonged to my new prey.

"Just a couple of drunk rednecks, that's all." The waitress tried to keep it casual.

"Well, what's they problem?" The cook clearly wasn't fooled.

"Oh, come on, now. It's not worth it." I was intrigued. She seemed to be anticipating a strong response. One was certainly warranted.

"What did they say?" he asked with a hardening voice.

Still trying to keep it light, she softly sing-songed, "He said... the burger..." but the offended man interrupted her at a near yell.

"What did they say, Arlene?"

Cowed, she finally spit it out, "He said the burger might have AIDS." The following silence was heavy. I was quite diverted. "Lafayette? ... Oh, fudge!"

As I suspected, the cook in question was my new friend Lafayette. Since he inspired a great deal of loyalty from Sookie, I was curious about him. I slipped out of the office and down the hall to observe the altercation. Merlotte, who had started listening when my attention left him, tried to pass me to stop Lafayette. I took hold of his flannel shirt and said, "No."

Merlotte growled but did not bother trying to remove himself from my hold. I grinned and turned my attention back to the restaurant.

"'Scue me...Who ordered the hamburger...with AIDS?" The large, dark-skinned man was dressed to dazzle. He wore gold cargo shorts and a black tank with a glittery design. The scarf around his head was of metallic fabric and accented the gold belt he wore. Even Pam would approve of his cosmetics and though I did not see the aforementioned earrings, I'm sure they were divine.

Two of the three rednecks laughed but the third looked offended. He answered and I recognized the voice from the earlier complaint, "I ordered the hamburger deluxe."

"In this restaurant, a hamburger deluxe come with fren' fries, lettuce, tomato, mayo... and AIDS!" Lafayette yelled the last and then glanced around to eye the now attentive room of customers. "Do anybody got a problem with that?"

The clearly brain-dead customer continued to look offended. His lip actually curled. "Yeah! I'm an American. And I got a say in who makes my food." I'd heard similar phrases used many, many times against people of various races and ideologies over the last 10 plus centuries. Similar posturing flooded the media now against Vampires. I had no tolerance for it, but I did have patience. Experience told me ignorance always failed in the end.

"Well baby, it's too late for that. Faggots been breedin' your cows, raising your chickens, even brewin' your beer long before I walked my sexy ass up in this muthafucka. Everything on your Goddamn table got AIDS." I laughed low.

Lip still curled and getting more irritated, the bigot argued, "You still ain't makin' me eat no AIDS burger."

Lafayette leaned in with his gentled tone set as though accommodating him, "Well, all you gotta do is say 'hold the AIDS.' Here. Eat it," my new favorite prey picked up a piece of the offending food, licked it then smashed it in the customer's face. He then rapid punched all three of the men as they lunged for him. As they held their bleeding and bruised bodies to themselves, Lafayette gave them their parting words of advice. "Bitch, you come in my house, you gonna eat my food the way I fuckin' make it! Do you understand me? ... Tip your waitress!" And sauntered away.

Okay. I liked him. At this rate, I might begin a collection of amusing humans. Pam would have me committed. Of course, I might still kill him.

 

I returned my gaze to the impatient shifter and directed him back to his office. When the door closed I said, "As long as he has not killed any of my kind, his punishment will not be death. He still owes a debt to me for dealing."

"Mother Fucker!" I wasn't sure if he was impugning my honor or that of his cook but I hardly noticed.

"Keep your bark behind your teeth, Shifter. You are fully aware that a drawn-out death is the usual punishment for drainers and dealers. Lafayette and I will come to an agreement. He might even enjoy it. You will need to hire a new cook. I doubt you will see him for a while."

"You can't DO that to me! He's the best I got, him and Sookie and you've already got her under your thumb!"

"You are beginning to bore me, Merlotte. I will not repeat myself. I will let him complete his shift tonight. Do not attempt to undermine me. You will only succeed in making yourself bleed and I don't care for shifter blood."

I left Merlotte in his office and stepped into the kitchen when I saw the other employee leave. "Lafayette," I called. He turned toward the sound of his name. He took in my form with great admiration. I felt his eyes stroke the length of my body twice. When he finally made it back to my face I was prepared with a winsome smile. I crooked a finger at him and he dropped his cooking implement on the counter and crossed the room.

"You have just seriously improved my night, sweetness," As he stepped closer, I caught his will and glamoured him.

"You will finish your shift and then drive to Fangtasia in Shreveport. Have you been there before?" He shook his head. "Do you know where it is?" He nodded. "Good. Do not tell anyone where you are going." I released his will. He blinked a few times and grinned at me again. "Nice job tonight." I caressed his cheek with one finger. "See you later."


	24. First Rule for Dating my Granddaughter

She slapped me.

I'd arrived at Sookie's house just after nightfall to meet her grandmother and then take Sookie out for a... well, I guess it would be called a date. I'd never 'dated' before. I'd courted. I'd hunted. I'd owned. But dating? I had never had either the desire or need for modern wooing rituals. Sookie had a strange influence over me.

I knocked on her door expecting to be greeted with warm southern hospitality but I had forgotten to monitor the blood tie again. I registered her anger a second before the door opened and Sookie pushed past me, closing the door behind her and forcing me to turn around to follow her into the yard.

"Sookie?" She spun around and landed a resounding slap on my cheek. My blood lust spiked but I managed to maintain an appearance of calm. This woman did not inspire apathetic feelings in me. I could not decide if I wanted to kill her, fuck her, bond her or turn her. No matter which I chose, her fate was unquestionably mine.

"Where is Lafayette? Sam said you kidnapped him!" she hurled. Ah, not just anger, she was also afraid for her friend. This was not how I planned the evening to go.

"I 'relocated' him. I put the fear of death in him and he is now a puddle of compliance but I did not harm him. Which I only did for you! I asked you to trust me. What has happened since two nights ago when I helped your brother?"

"You lied to me. You said you had to work! But you snuck off and took my friend from his work and home and people who love him." I could hear heartbreak in her voice. Did she really distrust me so much?

"I  _ was _ working. I did my job. I detained and questioned a dealer. And you knew that's what I had to do. Why are you angry?" My voice was calm but not cold. I understood her concern, but her outburst was unacceptable.

"I could have helped you! I could have read his mind! You didn't have to hurt or scare Lafayette! I could have found out what you needed to know." Her eyes started to redden and fill. Gods, no! A leaking woman!

"Yes, I did need to scare him. He needs to understand the consequences of his actions. By our laws he should be dead. The Vampire who traded sexual favors for his blood still needs to be punished. This is my responsibility, Sookie. The only reason your friend is still breathing is because of you. The only reason I can even make the exception, is because he didn't kill his source. What did you think would happen?"

She put her hands on her hips and glanced away in frustration. "I don't know. I guess I wanted to just read his mind and find out it was all just a big misunderstanding. I didn't want him to go to jail, but I saw what you did to Bill. I didn't want you to hurt him."

"I understand that this is not how human law works. But Lafayette crossed into our world when he chose to sell V." I pulled her to the porch swing and sat her down in my lap. I took her face in my hands and turned her to look at me. It pleased me that she let me. It proved she knew I was right even if it upset her human sensibilities. "And could you really have handled it if he was draining and killing my kind? Could you bear witness to it if I had to kill him? I did not want that for you."

Her lip trembled and I wanted to kiss it but I needed her to answer more. "Is he okay?"

"Yes. Actually, I think he is better off this way." I was right about Pam's reaction. Once she realized that I was not going to kill or even physically harm my second new pet in a week, Pam's temper had erupted. It had felt like her blood might actually boil.

"Can I see him? It... It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I'll feel better once I see he's alright." She wasn't angry with me anymore but she still felt guarded. I didn't like it.

"How about a compromise? You pack a bag to stay with me until tomorrow night and I'll take you to see Lafayette. Briefly."

"Ah!" she scoffed indignantly. "What makes you think I'm the kind of girl to spend the night with a man on the first date, hmm?" She sounded offended but she was excited and she blushed from her hairline down to her cleavage. I wanted to follow it down to see how far it went. I settled for brushing my thumb over her cheek.

"You aren't spending the night with a man. I asked you to spend the night and day with me."

"You are a man. Obviously." Her blush deepened and she had to look away to regain her composure.

"I'm more than a man. I want to show you how much more. Please. Stay with me." I said please. Did she have any idea that I never said that to anyone?

"I can't. I have to work tomorrow." I growled. The Shifter. I needed to help her find a better occupation.

"I would stay here with you, but your home is not light tight and I want you to sleep next to me."

She let out another indignant scoff. "Gran is here! I couldn't do that with Gran here."

"What? Sleep?" I smirked at her but as her embarrassment made her squirm in my lap, I grunted. I caught her hips to hold her still. I enjoyed the torment but thought my lust for Sookie should not be the  _ focus _ of the conversation when I met her grandmother.

"Do you still want me to meet her?" I asked. I wouldn't give up our date but if she was no longer comfortable with me meeting her Gran, I would give her more time.

"What? Of course I still want you to meet Gran." Her head snapped back to the house. "Uh oh. She heard me yell at you so she's mad at me. She told me I should just have faith in you.” She looked abashed. “By the way, she's already a fan of yours. You seem to have that effect on women. Men too, by the way." She looked back at me. "You didn't turn that charm on Lafayette, did you? 'Cuz that would have been just mean!" I arched a brow at her. "You did!" She shook her head. "We better get inside, or Gran will come out to collect us. Are you ready?"

I grinned at her. She sounded like I should be intimidated by this old woman. I was many, many, MANY times her elder. Besides, 'she's already a fan'. My grin widened.

 

She opened the door and immediately said, "Eric, won't you please come in." I'd informed her of the magic preventing Vampires from entering human homes on the way to her brother’s house. I asked her to explain to her grandmother and convince her to avoid eye contact with strangers after dark. There was little I could do to prevent Sophie-Anne from sending someone else to procure Sookie but I would arm her family with what knowledge I could for now.

Sookie directed me to the right of the entryway and into the family parlor. As I laid eyes on the woman who raised Sookie, I was struck with how kind and gentle she seemed. She stood near the couch with her hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was wide. She seemed both happy and a little nervous. I reached out my hand to take hers. Supernaturals generally avoid unnecessary touch for various reasons, but I knew Sookie's Gran would respond well to the gesture.

"Mrs. Stackhouse." I leaned over to kiss the back of her hand and she barely stifled a giggle.

"I am so pleased to finally meet you, Mister Northman. Please call me Adele."

"Then you should call me Eric. We are friends already, I hope." Sookie chuckled. She was right. Adele was already a fan. She invited me to sit and I ended up with a Stackhouse woman on either side of me.

"Now," the elder woman began, "there is one thing you need to be absolutely clear about if you want my blessing to court my granddaughter." Adele wasted no time getting to the point. And a proper courtship? I hadn't done that in many years.

"I do plan to pursue Sookie, as you know. But I think the rules of courtship are a little outdated for this century. Don't you?" Adele giggled again. "What did you wish to clarify?"

Adele's face became serious. "Beware of her temper. You are too handsome to burn up in that fire and I understand ya'll are a bit more flammable than most."

"Gran!" Sookie blushed again and I laughed.

"I am forewarned. Thank you." I took Sookie's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I could feel her relief that the introduction was going well.

"Are you two done talking about me like I'm not here? If not, I can just go." I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I was not going to let her get away from me tonight. No distractions and no more delays. I placed a kiss on her forehead and she relaxed against my shoulder.

Adele looked between us and I saw the last of her nervousness relax from her shoulders. She was  _ pleased _ to see her granddaughter with a Vampire. Or... as I looked down at Sookie's face, maybe she was just pleased to see her happy. And Sookie  _ was _ happy. No matter that she'd struck me a few minutes ago, or the chaos of the last few days... Perhaps this happiness I felt was as uncommon to her as it was to me.

Adele wanted to talk about my history but I asked her to save that for another night. Sookie and I wanted time for our date. Besides, a thousand years is a lot of history. I gave her a brief summary for her to consider for our next conversation and she told me a few stories about Sookie's childhood that made even Sookie laugh at herself.

"Meeting you, Adele, certainly explains Sookie's uniqueness."

"Oh! I'm not telepathic, Eric dear. She got that from my husband's side we think."

"It's a lovely gift, and rare of course, but I meant her fire. There are few mortals that could stand up to a Vampire and live to see another day." Sookie grumbled but Adele bit her lip to downplay her pleased smile. She was very proud of her Granddaughter, as she should be. "Let alone leave us in awe of her courage and principles. I imagine more than a few heated discussions will happen as she is confronted with the differences between humans and Supernaturals. Our rules are old and not terribly polite."

"I think she could do with a good dose of the world now that she's got you to protect her. I've kept her pretty sheltered here in our quiet piece of nowhere." Her smile turned into a stern line and she stared at me hard. "You  _ are _ planning to protect her. Isn't that right?" How refreshing to meet a woman brave enough to stare into my eyes who knew how dangerous it was. Impressive.

"Oh yes, ma'am, with everything that I am and all that I possess. I give you my word."

I felt Sookie's heart rate pick up. We met each other's eyes and I knew she understood the gravity of the oath I had just given.

I turned back to Adele. "With your permission, I think we'd like to continue with the rest of our evening." We all stood together.

I reached for Adele's hand again but she took me by surprise when she flung her arms around my waist and squeezed as tight as her frail frame could manage. A hug? I was speechless.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving Sookie from the vampire and from that Rattray couple. Thank you for helping Jason and Lafayette get straightened out. You are so good to us. You are welcome in our home always." She finally released me and I realized there was a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Never in all my years had I ever seen the like. Unable to come up with anything intelligent to say, I simply nodded, took Sookie's hand and stepped toward the entryway.

"Wait!" Sookie stopped me at the bottom of the stairs to the second floor. She seemed to consider something for a moment. "Can... Can we take my car? Or I could follow you... so I can get to work tomorrow." The last came out as a whisper. If my heart beat, it would have thud. She wanted to stay with me. I nodded my consent. She gave a nervous but excited smile and released my hand to run up the stairs. "I'll be quick as a flash!"

Adele passed by me on her way to the kitchen and gave my shoulder a pat. "Keep making her smile like that and I will pretend I don't know what your intentions are tonight. Happy and safe is all I care about. Good night, Eric."

"Good night, Adele." What a lovely and strange woman. Godric would like her. Maybe he would consider visiting. I doubt travel would be very comfortable at her age.

 

True to her word, Sookie was back in less than 5 minutes with a flowered bag over her shoulder. "I'm sure I didn't think of all the right things but I can come home to change for work if need be. I just... It's a big deal and I'm nervous."

I captured her lips with my own and made sure she forgot everything she was worried about, at least for a few moments. "There is nothing to worry about, Lover. Come." I took her hand in mine and hurried her out the front door. I looked for her car. I saw a twenty year old, deep blue Oldsmobile that I was sure belonged to her Grandmother as well as a rust and yellow colored VW Rabbit that I vaguely remembered from her first night at Fangtasia. I looked back at Sookie. "Please tell me that is not your vehicle."

"Mine's the yellow one." She seemed completely unfazed by the idea of driving in that deathtrap.

I took an unneeded, calming breath and realized I smelled oil. "Can we make another compromise, please?" See? More pleases. "Your car is neither safe nor comfortable. Would you consider driving one of my cars home tomorrow?"

"It's safe!"

"Sookie, I can smell an oil leak, your tires are bald and believe me when I say that I will not be comfortable folded into such a small space. Please?" I was starting to get good at using that word.

She gave a loud sigh, looked from her car to me and then said, "Okay, fine. I guess you might not be that comfortable since you are so gosh darn tall."

"Thank you," I said as I gathered her in my arms.

"But there is nothing wrong with my car," she muttered. At a normal volume she asked, "Where is your car?"

"I didn't bring one," I replied and then launched us into the air.

 

She squealed just as loudly as she did the first time I flew with her and flung her arms around my neck. She didn't hide her face though but brought her mouth near my ear. "I told you to warn me," she scolded but then nibbled my earlobe softly with her teeth. I swear I wobbled in the air.

She trailed kisses along my jaw and then tickled the crease of my chin with her tongue. I shivered and then felt her grin against my lips. "I dreamed about doing that," she said.

"You dream of me?" I was grinning against her lips too. I don't believe I had mentioned the blood dreams to her.

"Yes," she giggled. "And wouldn't you like to know what I dreamed about?" she teased.

"Yes, I would." Blood dreams were generally erotic but also reflected the nature of the relationship between the vampire and human. My blood in her responded to my intention. It could influence her if I so chose. But what I wanted was her, not a manipulated or glamoured pet. I swallowed back my anger as I remembered that the Queen wanted Sookie to be exactly that.

"Well, that's just too bad. A lady just doesn't talk about that sort of thing," she said and then began kissing along the other side of my jaw. She may be a lady, but she was also a natural temptress.

"But as my lover, you should feel free to tell me these things. I wish to know what you desire so that I may give it to you." I leaned my head to the side to give her better access to my neck. I willingly made myself vulnerable to this woman and yet I instinctively knew I could trust her. I was taking her to my home and my daytime resting place! Pam would think me insane if I told her. I was not following any of the rules that I had taught my child to follow without question.

Time would tell if I was a fool.

 

When we landed outside of Fangtasia near my Corvette, I don't think Sookie even noticed. I was kissing her after all. When I let her stop to breathe, I set her down on her feet and tossed her bag into my car. We didn't need it in the bar and I didn't want to answer the questions it would inspire. My hand at her waist, we entered by the front door. The more vampires and humans who understood my claim, the better. As we were seen, I felt Sookie stumble. I looked at her in question.

"Your fans are loud and they don't like me." I felt the strain as she battled with the volume of thoughts. She was holding her own but I did not like that my bar was an uncomfortable place for her.

"Can you… block it?" I did not want to speak in detail where others could hear.

"Yes, but I don't want to. I've been practicing. It's much easier than it was even a week ago." She smiled up at me. "I have you to thank for that, I think. You, plus realizing I was being lied to by someone I trusted. I'm a lot stronger than I was and a lot more determined. It helps to know I'm not alone in being a freak of nature, too."

I turned her to face me and took her chin. "You are not a freak. Don't belittle yourself or your gifts. And you will never be alone again. You are mine." She gave a little frown in response but I felt it was more a question than a rebuttal. She would ask me later, I was certain. She turned back to face the bar.

"Lafayette!" She smiled at him but then froze as I felt pain from her. She wrapped her fingers around my hand at her hip and gave me a little tug. Something was wrong but I could not determine what it might be. Lafayette had been enthusiastic about our arrangement when I left him last night. His appearance behind the bar seemed further proof of acquiescence. He was even wearing the required attire. But as I approached him with Sookie… I realized what had gone wrong.

On his neck were fresh fang marks. Someone had bitten MY human. And believe me, no one could have been confused about him being mine.

"Lafayette," I spoke before Sookie could complicate the situation. "Did you consent to this?"

"N..N... No," he stuttered out. He was terrified but not of me. I inhaled and smelled the vampire on him who had broken my trust.

I spun and snatched Longshadow around the throat as he exited the back hallway. I slammed him against the floor and held him there. He writhed against my hold but did not make a true attempt to fight back. He was a mere 200 or so years old. He could not break free and it would only increase his humiliation if I had to further restrain him.

"Longshadow, my friend. Have you forgotten how to read?"

"No, Sheriff," he muttered as well as he could with his cheek pressed to the floor.

"Lafayette, come here." My pet stopped in front of me and I lifted my former bartender/partner to look at him.

"What does it say?" I asked him. The whole bar had stopped to watch when I slammed him to the floor. This would make an excellent lesson for all of them.

He barely glanced at my new pet's shirt before answering. "Property of the Viking," he spit out. Pam had it rush ordered last night and delivered during the day. It was black with large white lettering and a stylized blood drip from the bottom of the V. I was pleased with the look. It was form fitting and he wore it well.

"And what does that mean?"

"He is yours."

"What did my child tell you tonight when you arrived?" I continued.

"He is yours."

"And..." I had left Pam with clear instructions.

"Never to touch what is yours," he whispered. His difficulty had to do with my tightening grip.

"You seem to be forgetting that lately." I had not forgotten his attempt to glamour Sookie her first night here. A blood offense used to be punishable by the true death but the current Magister frowned on killing Vampires over humans. The Authority would be more than upset over a public execution.

"You are fired. Your partnership in the bar will be liquidated and a fine will be assessed for your offense. But I don't have time for you tonight. Return tomorrow." I leaned in and lowered my voice so that only the Vampires would be able to hear me. "Attempt to flee and I will kill you and take the fine from your Maker's flesh." I may not be allowed to kill him tonight, but he was not to think I was being lenient in any way. If it had been Sookie, he would be dead already.

I looked to Lafayette. "Return to your duties." He eagerly scurried back behind the bar.

I looked to Sookie. "Do you wish to speak with Lafayette or are you ready to go?" I think I had proven my point well. Her friend was unharmed and I would see he remained that way.

She reached over to take my hand but looked to her friend, "Call me tomorrow?"

Lafayette nodded and we left.

Finally, time to make her mine. All mine.


	25. Bane

Having arrived at Fangtasia for the first of, I’m sure, many miserable evenings, I sat down front and center at the bar. I ordered my True Blood from the human bartender and briefly wondered at his choice of attire. “Property of the Viking” seemed a little over the top even in Eric’s bar, but who was I kidding.  Everything in here was overstated.

I saw Pamela lounging indulgently on Eric’s throne. Clearly the Viking was not in this evening. Princess Pam would preside over the adoring masses in his stead. She played at being bored with it all, but I knew the truth of it. She was proud. Beneath her sarcastic tone and eye rolling, she preened. I did not like her, not at all, but I did envy her. She held great pride in being her maker’s child. She took her position as her Sheriff’s lieutenant with deathly seriousness. She was still relatively young, but was no less deadly for it. Properly trained, that one was. She had a Viking warrior for a maker. What did I get? A crazy bitch!

Feeling sorry for myself was a past time I knew I indulged in too much but today I felt I was due. I decided to count my miseries.

Bane number one. I had to come to this piece of shit, Dracula-wanna-be, human-meat-market of a bar and play nice with the tourists. This was a popular assignment demanded by the Sheriff of Area 5. It kept you under Eric’s eye and provided real life vampire attractions and eye-candy for Eric’s customers. It was brilliant actually. He always has been quite the businessman. I probably wouldn’t mind coming here for a _bite_ under other circumstances. But right now it was torture because...

Bane number two, I had no fangs. And Eric had forbidden me to feed from a human until they regrew. It would probably be many weeks before they regrew even with a healthy diet of human blood. But on my current diet of True Blood, as demanded by my punishment, it would surely be much longer. I'd never lost my fangs before so it might take months for all I knew.

Which led me to bane number three...

True Blood was shit. Eric liked to pretend that I enjoyed being the mainstreaming poster child and all it entailed. I admit that I don’t want to kill anymore. But when I do, the bloodlust is such that I can’t help but enjoy it. It’s my nature and though I hate it, I can’t change it. The guilt comes after. The loathing stays forever. When drinking from a human, the blood is filled with their life. Good life or bad, the blood tastes of their vitality, their human essence. Synthetic blood will never have that. The magic is, quite literally, not there. I will bow to my Queen, and my Sheriff and to the AVL and to public opinion. I will drink to the mainstreaming lie and do it with humility. But I will never like the stuff. 

Bane number four was my fucking Queen and her fucking mission to have me procure a fucking telepathic bloodbag.

Who the fuck cares! Okay, so she smells amazing, and I’m sure she tastes like rainbows and sunshine and faerie dust, but really! It wasn’t worth my fangs. And frankly, I’m glad I didn’t drink from her. Sophie Anne barely let her little pet Hadley leave her side and Northman already appeared addicted to the cousin. Who needed that? I had enough complications in my life without irrational attachment to my food. Which leads me to...

Bane number five being my oath to Nan Flannigan, ballbuster extraordinaire, and the Authority.

My only excuse is that it was the 80s and it somehow seemed like a good idea at the time. I was already mainstreaming before it was even a movement. I was sick of killing and even after fifty years away from Lorena, I considered it my penance to catch and release. As a result I discovered I had a true gift with luring humans in as well as glamouring them effortlessly and with precision. This was noticed by the blossoming Vampire Authority who were already hard at work developing synthetic blood. They asked me to step into place with an uncooperative monarch and be ready to eliminate them when the time came. My reward was to be my own Kingdom. _This_ Kingdom as a matter of fact. Louisiana was to be mine someday very soon. All these years of waiting, biding my time and bowing to Sophie Anne were supposed to pay off with power of my own. And yet, how was I supposed to rule a Kingdom which already had the likes of Eric Northman as one of its leaders. Who would follow me? The Authority liked to believe that stating “Do as you are told” is good enough to make vampires compliant. I had my doubts.

Where was I? Oh Yes. Bane number... Wait. I spied a tasty little red-headed treat giving me a shy smile and moving down the bar toward me. I smiled back, lips closed of course, to hide my missing teeth. When she was only 2 stools away, a spike and leather studded vamp moved up behind her and spoke in her ear. I cursed my enhanced hearing because I heard every word he said.

“You don’t want that one. He pissed Eric off and got his fangs cut out. He might as well he dick-less, too.” He laughed and sniffed her hair. “Can I buy you a drink? I definitely have _my_ dick. Feel free to check.”

The girl’s face showed her revulsion which morphed into a snicker as she heard about my punishment. She turned to smile at the punk vampire and I knew I was forgotten by the next second.

Fuck this bullshit. To hell with Pam, Eric, Sophie Anne and the Authority. I needed a real drink. I needed my fangs and I needed a better life than this. I left my half drunk bottle of fake blood and shot out the door.

 

When my rage hit the fresh air outside, it cooled considerably. Not due to the weather, of course. I’m sure the humans were still sweating in this summer heat, even though it was less than an hour from midnight. But away from the mass of writhing bodies and the scent of lust and fresh blood, I began to think rationally again. Leaving had been foolish. Pam was sure to report my disobedience. I was to spend two nights a week here and I hadn’t even made it an hour on my first visit.

I sighed at my stupidity and considered going back in. I had just resolved to try again tomorrow when I spotted a pretty little brunette smiling at me in the parking lot. After my embarrassment in the bar, I surreptitiously glanced around me to be sure it was me that held her attention and not someone else. Blessedly, I was the only one around and her smile grew wider when I looked back at her. My ego wasn’t ready for another blow and I was very hungry. Fangs or not, I was determined to feed from this girl, even if I had to slash her throat to do it. She glanced behind her to an alleyway across from the Fangtasia parking lot. She looked back at me, inclined her head toward the alley, then started walking that way. Since I was not supposed to be feeding and anyone could be watching, especially here, I carefully looked around again before I followed her to the alley. She had disappeared from my sight by the time I arrived but I could still smell her. She wasn't far ahead of me.

That was my last thought before a heavy silver net dropped over me, sending me crashing to the gravel in pain. Before I could even scream, I heard the hissing sound of an aerosol spray. My face burned with more silver and then I passed out.

 

“... you picked a good one, Ams. He’s got no fangs. Pathetic fucker. You coulda led him by the nose even without silverin’ him, I bet. Ha! Come willin’ to his own drainin’!”

As I came back to consciousness, I realized I was unable to see. I felt fabric covering my eyes and most of my upper face and burning silver around my wrists. My arms were laid out over my head and I could feel a cold floor under my left side. The voice I’d heard, a young male, was still laughing but a chastising, yet appealing female voice interrupted his mirth.

“Don’t be mean. We talked about this. It’s just a thing, I know, but so are the trees that give us oxygen and the rain that quenches our thirst. The vampire gives us ecstasy by it’s blood. You are only hurting yourself by being negative.”

“Yeah, I know you’re right. You’re always right. It’s just... It’s funny is all. Why you think he don’t got fangs no more?”

“I think he was bad and someone ripped them out to punish him. But now his punishment will serve a greater purpose. He will atone for his wrong doings by serving us.”

Oh God, kill me now. A righteous V addict? Could you be more hypocritical? And if anyone is being led by the nose, it's her whipped boyfriend. He was the pathetic one!

Unfortunately, mentally belittling my captors was doing nothing to free me from them. Feeling superior wouldn’t get me out of these silver restraints and whatever else lay between me and freedom. I tried to wiggle my fingers to explore my surroundings. They moved just fine but caught the attention of the human male within seconds.

“Hey! He’s comin’ around again. Where’s the stuff?” I heard shuffling as unknown objects were moved around and then steps coming closer.

“Hey mister vampire man, I’ve got somethin’ for you.” The man chuckled as he shoved something between my closed lips. My lips would normally have remained clenched tight but the tube he placed against them was coated in silver. I wasn’t expecting it and responded instinctively with a gasp of pain. A liquid fire poured into my mouth once my teeth parted and I screamed as the liquid coated my tongue and sent a few drops down my throat. There wasn’t very much of it, but it was enough.

The burn only lasted seconds before a strange sensation took its place. There was blood in the fluid the man fed me and only a small amount of liquid silver despite the pain, and something else... The Blood was delicious! It immediately healed some of the silver burn but it was _too_ good. Like the way Sookie smelled times a thousand.

 

I started to giggle. Why was I laughing? I smelled the old Compton house. Is that where I was? No. It couldn't be. I smelled home the way it was when I was a boy. Shrimp and grits. Fresh bread. The combined scent of animal feces and good planting dirt from the fields.

Laughter. It was Caroline’s laughter. My wife! How could it be? She was dead! Long dead just like the home I grew up in. The darkness began to lighten and I blinked as though waking from a dream. There was my beautiful Caroline smiling at me from her favorite rocking chair while Thomas suckled happily at her breast. I heard more laughter coming from behind me. “Daddy!” I turned and caught my little Sarah as she rushed into my arms. I crushed her to me. It felt like ages since I had held her though I knew it could only have been hours at most. “I’m home, my girl. I love you so.”

As I squeezed her tighter in my arms, I felt her go rigid. Warm, sticky wetness gushed between my fingers and I let go in terror. Instead of little Sarah, I held Queen Sophie Anne in my arms. I watched her fall slowly away from me, as if time had slowed just to make me suffer. When she finally hit the ground, her body exploded into blood and the sticky gore which is all that remains of a staked vampire. Had I done this? Did I kill my queen?

Something slammed into me from behind and I was flipped as I fell into the muck. My back squished into a soft mattress but it was foul with blood and gore. The rank smell of blood seeping into a goose down mattress filled my nose. The scent burned just as it had every night of my life as a newly turned vampire. And just as in those days, my maker, Lorena sat astride me, blood pouring from the corners of her mouth as she laughed. “Yes, my love! Fuck me! Kill for me!” Her laughter pierced my soul as her body impaled itself on mine. Lorena laughed and laughed.

And I screamed inside my nightmare.


	26. A little Fae told me

I was both excited and nervous to be back in the car with Eric. I knew where we were going and  I was filled with both tremendous excitement and terrible nerves. It felt like a whole swarm of butterflies were practicing acrobatics in my tummy. But then Eric received a text.

He growled but then gave a small shake of his head before turning to look at me, his voice calm. “I'm sorry but there will be one more interruption before we can be all alone. You remember Doctor Ludwig? I've asked her to give her opinion on your heritage. The one not found on your birth certificate.”

I was more than a bit surprised by the abrupt change in plans. “When were you going to tell me about this?” I was not opposed to finding answers about myself, but this was really my decision. He should have asked me first.  

“When we left your grandmother this evening but you have a way of distracting me.” He grinned at me and the butterflies did another swoop. 

“That's still pretty short notice, you know.” 

He nodded his agreement. “I sent a message to her asking for an appointment at her convenience. This is not yet a life or death issue. I was expecting it to be sometime later in the week. She has an unexpected opening right now as her previously scheduled patient died prematurely.” 

Eric had a way of making things go his way. Surely he didn’t arrange for the Doctor to be available but… “You didn't...” How do you ask that sort of thing, anyway?

Eric raised one eyebrow to show he knew exactly what it was I could not say. “Of course not. You don’t think I  _ wanted _ our evening interrupted, do you?: He grinned at me. “Besides I couldn’t have interfered even if I did. I don't know the who, where or why of her practice. Ludwig’s services are confidential, of course. Otherwise she would have been dead centuries ago.” 

“Wait. Centuries?”

He quirked another smile. “She's older than she looks. 

I’d suspected something about her, but… centuries? “But she's not a vampire.”

“Definitely not. Medicine is a difficult profession for a vampire, as you can imagine. Most creatures would not want to allow us near them while vulnerable with illness or injury. She is lower Fae. Elf or dwarf or troll, it matters not and I've not bothered to ask. There aren't a lot of them in this realm and only fairies really count anyway.” 

He looked at me strangely just then, as though just remembering something distasteful. He shook his head and continued.

“She's asked us to come to her and we are nearly there. Knowing her, she already took an accurate read on you at your brother's place and is just enjoying drawing this out.” 

I’d stopped thinking about my mysterious heritage the last few days and now, suddenly, in only a few minutes from now, I might have an answer. I wasn’t sure I was ready. I felt a strong desire to put it off. “Why are we really going to see her, anyway? What do you think she can say? Is she gonna run blood tests or some kinda scan?” Maybe it would be a really complicated process and I was panicking for no reason. Maybe I still had time to come to terms with this. 

“I imagine she already knows your species. She is very good. I wouldn't bother with her if she was not. You will be safer if we know. Ignorance will not protect you.”  

I let out a breath. He was right. It probably didn’t do me any good NOT to know the truth.  “Okay. I suppose it will be good to have that mystery solved. I admit I have been a bit... beside myself since you told me in that letter, ever so casually by the way, that I'm not so human.” 

There was a tightening around his eyes at that. On anyone else, I might have called it chagrin.  “I apologize. That was careless. I was very upset to leave you that first night and I wrote your letter in a bit of a frenzy in the early hours of the morning. I never think as clearly once the sun comes up.” 

That admission completely hijacked my train of thought. “You can stay up in the daytime?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh. I just assumed you fell right to sleep at dawn.”

He grinned wickedly then, staring down the road ahead, his voice rougher than it had been. “No. Have no worries. I will not stop dead on you suddenly at dawn. That would be terribly inconvenient, some mornings.” 

“Why would...” 

He turned his head to look at me and that look held such incredible passion that I had to turn away. The butterflies had burst into flames. 

 

We arrived at a nondescript little cottage home minutes later and Eric walked us right in without invitation. Instead of a living space, we found a warmly decorated waiting room. Doctor Ludwig was standing in an open doorway, waiting for us. My mental scan told me there was no one else in the house and Ludwig’s mind put a buzz in my head that was unreadable and forced me to put up my shields to avoid a headache. 

Hand in hand, Eric guided me toward the room the Doctor was guarding. 

She stood in the middle of the doorway and did not let us pass. “I will speak to her alone.” 

“No.” His voice was so final I was sure she would concede but when I looked at her face… I was suddenly reminded of Tara at her most stubborn and was no longer sure this meeting would end without bloodshed.  

“Um, I don't think that's necessary, Doctor...” I tried. 

“Is she my patient or are you, vampire?” She never even looked at me. 

“You work for me. I hardly need to remind you.”  

“Alright. Take your clothes off, Viking, and get on the table.” The thought of taking a Vampire to a doctor was so silly, I would have laughed had it been any less tense. 

“Don't be ridiculous.” He started to look petulant rather than stony.  

She just stood there and stared at him. I don't think I'd ever seen anyone defy him. My respect for this tiny being just doubled. 

He turned to look at me. “Sookie, I will be just outside this door if you need me.” He was still calm, as though this was his decision all along.    

I nodded and he kissed my temple, then backed away into the waiting room.  Ludwig ushered me in and separated us from Eric with a soft click of the door.

 

She guided me to a short stool and I sat. Without further introduction, she began. 

“This room is soundproofed and warded against eavesdropping and influence. We can speak freely in here.” 

That seemed a needless concern but she was obviously trying to help me. “Oh. Thanks. I didn't mind him here, you know?” 

“Well I do. I would with any patient, but you especially.”  

That seemed strange. “Why me? Is... Is there something wrong with me?”

“Wrong, no. Dangerous, yes. Hopefully, yes. You are young and untrained and have been very much alone, I take it.” I shrugged. I had my Gran and Jason and a few friends growing up, but I think I understood she meant something more than that.  

“You are Fairie, girl. And old blood probably. Hold your hands up, palms facing each other, a few inches apart. That's it.” I blinked at that. Fairie? Eric had said something about them in the car. I did as she asked. 

She stepped onto a stool beside me and put her hands on my torso, one over my heart and the other placed as its mirror on my back. 

“Now you need to feel for your spark. It is the life force of the Fae which runs within you, body and soul. For my people, it is the spark of life in growing things. For you, Sky Fae, it is the fire of the sun itself. Look for warmth, that rejuvenating feeling you get from the sun on your skin but coming from within, from your heart. There. Your spark has been growing. Something woke it up before now and it has already defended you.” She seemed to be pleased with that and gave a decisive nod.  

“Tell me, Sookie, has your telepathy become stronger?”  

I wondered if she knew I was telepathic before Tara let it slip. “Yes, it has. And I can control it better now.”

She nodded as though she expected that answer. “Was there a specific event that triggered it?”

Kinda hard to forget it, really. “Well, yeah. I was attacked, beaten up pretty bad, and probably would have died. Eric saved me. He gave me his blood. Pretty much my whole life has changed after that.” 

She gave a grunt. “That is... unexpected. Well, focus that warmth and try to pull it to the palms of your hands.” My palms began to glow and I felt sparks shoot between them. “That’s it. This is the Fairie spark. You can practice this yourself until it becomes strong and instinctive for you. If you are in danger, you can send this energy at your attacker. With a Vampire, you might even kill them. Be careful though never to pull the entirety of your spark into your hands. You could drain your self completely.” 

That sounded dangerous. “Would that kill me?”

“Well, if you were a full-blooded Fairie, it would, yes. But Your Fae kin goes back a fair number of generations. You are enough human that, no, you would likely live. You would be completely human though. No Telepathy. No Spark. No special affinity for the sun. No Allure.” 

“Allure?”

“Oh yes. It’s a predominate fairie trait. Even your dimwitted brother has it. He doesn’t have the spark, but he has other aspects of his heritage.” 

It had never occurred to me that I had any more special gifts than mind-reading and certainly not that Jason had any at all. “What other traits? He tans well, but he’s never been as much of a sun bunny as me.” 

“That’s your spark. It’s like recharging the batteries. You should continue to sunbathe often. The sun will feel exceptionally good to your brother. He probably enjoys being outdoors a great deal, but it won’t fill him up, so to speak.” 

“I see. So, how can I tell what kind of Fae traits Jason’s got?” The idea of Jason being anything other than normal was totally mind-boggling. 

“You must observe. He certainly won’t, fool boy that he is. Observe, then lead him through it. Fae gifts are how we relate to the world around us. I have an affinity for reading and manipulating the life force of others. Most of my kin prefer animals and plants. I treat non-humans. Your fairie spark was as obvious to me as the color of your hair. Look for patterns such as empathic, psychic or kinetic sensitivities.” 

“Um, alright.” I didn’t think any of that sounded like Jason, but I promised myself I’d give it some thought. 

“Now, I must warn you. Vampire are the mortal enemy of Faerie. Faerie blood is so sweet and intoxicating to Vampires that they generally cannot control themselves. Once they catch the scent, they will hunt, capture and drain the creature dead.” That surprised me. Surely that couldn’t be right. 

“You are not full Fae. Your blood will be exceptionally sweet and appealing but not necessarily intoxicating. That does not mean that you aren’t at risk. So, I must ask, when Eric feeds from you, bites you, does he stay fully in control of himself?” 

That was easy. “Eric has never bitten me.” 

She seemed puzzled. “You are sure?” I nodded. “What about this recent event when you were seriously injured and he gave you his blood. Did he lick the blood from your wounds or feed from you then?” 

“No. He just held me while I slept.” 

“If you were asleep, how can you know for sure?” 

“A friend of mine, a shapeshifter, was there with us the whole time. Trust me when I say he would have been all too happy to tattle on Eric if he’d been anything other than a gentleman.”  

“I see.” Her expression had gone from puzzled to baffled now. “Actually, no, I do not. He is very possessive of you, but you still have your innocence. Is there no sexual aspect to your... relationship?”

“We... We are supposed to be on a date tonight, and when we leave here, well, I hope...” This was so embarrassing to talk about, even with a doctor.  

Now her worry became more urgent. “Has he ever tasted your blood at all? I am concerned for his control when that happens, even if he has been so far able to resist your scent and allure.” 

Now I was blushing so hard that I knew if Eric had been in the room he would have been teasing me mercilessly. “Actually. I did nick my tongue the other day... on his fangs... while we were kissing.” 

“I see. Well, I wish you well of him. He seems to have spectacular willpower. He is old enough to protect you from most who would attempt to contest his claim.” 

She seemed to hesitate. “One last thing. There is a legend of faerie blood granting vampires the ability to day-walk. Now I cannot tell you if this is myth or fact. Either way, some of the older vampires remember faeries and the legend puts you in danger of kidnapping and draining if anyone decides it’s worth testing. Keep your heritage a secret if you can. It seems you can trust the Viking and he would be loath to let any harm come to you.” 

Her tone turned softer for the first time since I’d met her. There was almost a bit of pity in the sound of it. “I don’t know what would happen to you if anyone tried to turn you into a vampire, either. You are physically, mostly human, but with the faerie spark, you are unlikely to have a normal turning. Your faerie magic requires sunlight, but vampires are denied it. You could become a hybrid, a day-walker. Or you might just die. There is no way to know.” 

She resumed her brisk tone. “Best of luck to you, kid.”

 

When I opened the door, Eric was pacing. He stopped abruptly when he saw me and took a moment to read my face. I couldn't tell you what he saw. When I walked over and took his hand, I felt him release a breath that I knew he did not need. He bowed to Doctor Ludwig, much deeper than the nods I’d seen him give before, then took me in his arms to vamp us back out to his car. He had us back on the road in moments. 

Neither of us spoke. I had learned so much in the short meeting with the Doctor that I wasn’t sure how to start. I knew I trusted Eric. Even Ludwig seemed reassured after she questioned me. I was dangerous, just as Eric had always said. And I was more than human but still retained some of my humanity. 

I realized I was not paying attention to my surroundings when we drove into a darkened garage that I had not even noticed us approach. Eric didn’t bother to turn on the lights but lifted me out of the car and into his house. I saw nothing but shifting shadows and heard only the clicks of various doors. He set me down on a soft leather couch and left me for moments only to turn on a soft lamp and light a fire. 

He moved back in front of me and took my hands to stand in the circle of his arms. 

I started to speak though still unsure what to say but he interrupted me. 

“It does not matter. We can talk about it before dawn, or tomorrow night, or never if that's what you choose. I only have one question for you now.” He lifted our joined hands to place them over his heart. 

“Do you still want me?” My breath caught and he continued before I had even thought to answer.  

“I am vampire and I will not apologize for it. Will you be Mine and all it entails? I will feed from you and you from me. We will trust each other and you will respect my authority over my area. I will protect you, as you have already shown your willingness to protect me. We will have primal, passionate sex and you will never want for another. Be Mine, Sookie.”

His request was so sincere, so raw, that I wanted to just give him what he asked for but I needed to know. “I want that, Eric. I want you. But I need more. Will you choose me too? Will you respect me and make love to me alone?”

“I've made my choice already. I... I'm yours. I don't know love, but if I have it to give, it is yours as well.” It had not occurred to me until this moment that, despite his thousand years of life before me, this might be new for him, too.  

But there was one more reassurance I needed. “And... sex?” 

“I will not betray you.” His answer was emphatic.  

“Then I am so yours, Eric Northman.”


	27. Mine

His lips crashed over mine as he lifted me higher in his arms. My hands fisted in his hair and I found my legs wrapping around his waist as one of his hands curved around my bottom. 

Kissing was so extraordinary. I’d never fully understood the appeal before Eric. We explored each other's mouths and when I gasped for air, having forgotten to breathe, he moved his lips to my neck and gave me a delicate bite with his human teeth. It was ever so slightly painful and the sexiest thing I had ever felt. I moved to his neck to return the favor and was met with a growl. I felt it rumble through his chest into mine. 

The yellow sundress I wore fluttered off my shoulders and hips without me even feeling Eric unfasten it. I’d worry about its destruction later. Now I wanted the gray t-shirt Eric wore off of his body. As though Eric was the mind reader, the shirt was gone and my fingers traced up the rippling muscles of his stomach and along the curve of his pecs. When my thumb flicked over his nipple, his whole body jerked and he growled again. 

I felt the silky sheets slide under my back before I’d even realized we’d moved. 

Eric had stayed between my legs as we had moved from standing to the bed. But now instead of me gripping his hips with my thighs, his groin rest against mine with a delicious weight. He held his upper body up with his forearms and looked at me while I took in this new progression of intimacy. I looked down between our bodies and my breath caught at the sight. 

His body was so long, each muscle well defined. I finally realized my near nakedness as I saw my curves and softness barely covered by the bra and panties. I dropped my hands from his chest to cover them but he stopped me with a simple, “No. Don’t hide from me.” 

He dipped his head to kiss the skin of my breast just above the lacy edge. I felt his tongue slide beneath the cup and flick the tip of my nipple. 

The breathy cry I heard could only have been me but I never knew myself to sound so wanton. Slowly, Eric eased his hands under my back and released my bra with what was obviously expert skill. The flick of his tongue became his whole mouth as he wrapped his lips around my areola and sucked. I had no idea my breasts were hard wired directly to my hoohah until I felt myself throb and gush. 

“Eric,” I wrapped a hand in his beautiful hair and pressed him closer to me as he moved to my other nipple. 

“Yes, my lover?”

“Please!” I cried. It was beautiful and torturous, both. I couldn’t take anymore and I never wanted it to stop. 

“Please what, Sookie? What do you need?” I heard him chuckle as he traced the lace edge of my panties with just his fingertips all the way around until he finally cupped my bottom in both hands.

“I don’t know.” I told him honestly. “You, just you. Please!” 

Abruptly the lace of my panties gave way as it was removed from my skin. In the next moment, though I barely saw or felt him move, I discovered his bare skin pressed against mine from chest to toes. I might never get used to vampire speed but it was certainly convenient, if disconcerting, at times. 

He cupped my face in his hands as we looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment. I reached up my hand and traced his features. He closed his eyes and grew very still, as only a vampire can, and I realized the trust I had been shown. I doubted this ancient and private man lowered his guard for anyone. But I was not just anyone. Not anymore. I was his and he was mine. 

“Eric.” His eyes opened immediately. “May I touch you?”

The corners of his lips lifted slightly in a wicked smirk before flipping us gracefully so that I was on top of him. Well, gracefully on his part. My hands smacked against his chest in startlement. 

From this position, I was certainly free to touch him wherever I pleased but more than that, I found that we were already touching each other rather intimately. My, embarrassingly wet, lady bits were sat right down upon and practically wrapped around his rather firm manhood. Not that he was inside me, not yet, but my lower lips were spread wide open and dripping all over him. I sat right up, knees bent on either side of his hips and looked down. Was that? Coming out from underneath me and laying against his abdomen was the most notorious feature of Eric Northman.     

And there was quite a lot of him. Well, I did say I wanted to touch him. I lifted my eyes back to his face to see him grinning at me. I let out a nervous giggle then started to move my hands. Up his chest and over his shoulders. Over his neck and along his jaw. He stretched like a cat, giving me access to all of his skin and showing me how much he enjoyed my touch. I moved both hands down his arms and wound my fingers with his. Somehow that felt even more intimate than where our centers were still touching each other. 

I brought our joined hands up and cupped his hands over my breasts. They were so large. I left them there, his thumbs flicking my hardened nipples, and continued my exploration of him. I dropped my hands behind me, and ran my fingertips up the inside of his thighs. They were hard and muscular. When I reached the crux, I brushed against soft, wrinkled skin. Eric’s whole body jerked at the contact and I felt the center of him pulse against me. I wrapped my hand around what I had discovered to be his testicles and rolled them. 

“Sookie” Eric rasped. No request, just my name. I took that to mean I was doing well and was free to continue.

I let go of him and leaned forward, placing my hands on either side of his torso. I kissed his chest. I leaned up to kiss his delectable chin then snuggled the underside of it to nibble his neck. He gave a little growl at that. I slid myself down a bit and found his nipples. I wondered if he was as sensitive as I was there. I started with his left one, closest to his heart, and gave it a lick. Air escaped Eric’s mouth, almost like a sigh. An excellent start. I moved to the other one and wrapped my lips around it and began to suck. That time I got a definite moan. Considering how much Eric liked my teeth on his neck, I took a risk of just slightly grazing the nipple in my mouth with my teeth. Not quite a nip, but more the suggestion of one. 

“Sookie.” This time he sounded much more urgent. 

Pleased that I was learning so quickly, I released him and slid down further. And further still, leaving little kisses in my path. 

My breasts pressed over Eric’s erection and we both gasped at the sensuousness of it. When my hands were bracketing his waist and the head of his beautiful cock was right in front of me, I leaned up to look back at his face. He looked like he was in pain, there was such hunger there. I’m pretty sure the look I sent back to him was just as hungry. The only difference was that I didn’t really know yet what it was I was missing. But Eric did. And he clearly wanted to show me.        

“Will… I mean, will you... it, um… fit?” I asked with a bit of a breathless giggle. 

“Oh yes. I most certainly will.” 

I wrapped my hands around him. Oh Lord, he was large! I stroked my hands up and down once and a little pink pearl appeared on the head. On instinct, I flicked out my tongue to taste it. 

“Sookie!” This time it was a demand. His head was thrown back and he fisted the pillow, a few feathers peeking out between his fingers. 

“Will you show me?” I asked innocently.

Unlike last time, Eric moved slow enough that I could see him. Very deliberately, he stretched down to lift me back up to him. When he could reach me, he kissed me so thoroughly I couldn’t have remembered my own name if he asked. Then he was sliding back down my body, having returned me to my back. His eyes never left mine while he lowered his face between my thighs. I tried to keep that connection but when his tongue touched me, my eyelids fluttered and when he began to suck on my clit, I threw my head back, closed my eyes and called his name in a near yell. I came that first time, very quickly. When I came back to awareness I realized he was lapping my juices up with his tongue. Soon his fingers were inside me while his tongue was back on my clit. First one finger, then two, then three before my second orgasm hit. This time I screamed and pulled his hair. As though I had summoned him, he was in my arms and kissing me before I had even stopped throbbing. He lifted my left ankle and pulled it around his waist and then he was there, pressing into me. It was shallow at first. An inch at a time and a little more with each slow thrust. I called his name over and over between kisses, wrapping arms and legs around him tightly, pulling him into me. 

It was extraordinary. I tugged on his hair again pulling his face just slightly away to look into those eyes. I wanted to see that ancient blue. The first part of him I ever saw. 

“I love you, Eric Northman. And you are mine now.” It wasn’t a demand. Just the new truth of my universe. A deep blue universe, it seemed to be. His thrusts hesitated for a moment before they picked back up at nearly double the pace. 

“I am yours, Sookie Stackhouse.”  He leaned forward, placing his forehead against mine. “Would you… bond with me? Drink from me and I will drink from you?”

I was almost in tears. This is what I wanted. But I was afraid to do so without telling him I was Fae. Ludwig said Fairies and Vampires were enemies. Yet, this moment was perfect. I couldn’t bear to shatter it. But it would be worse to do this, to… bond with him, if he didn’t know. 

“Eric, I’m…” I let out a little sob I didn’t realize had bubbled up in me. 

Eric paused, coming to stillness deep within me. I gripped him tightly with my legs, afraid he was going to leave me. Instead, he picked me up to sit in his lap, still deeply joined, and took my face in his hands. 

“I know you are Fae. I realized it must be so when I mentioned them earlier. I thought you would be afraid of me when she told you about Fairies and Vampires. I knew she would tell you. It is your right to know. I could be a danger to you. We all could. By the Gods, if you cut your finger at Fangtasia, we could have a mob.” His voice was shaking. “But if you want me, I will not give you up. I cannot. Share blood with me, Sookie.” 

He wrapped his arms back around me and began to move me up and down over him. I didn’t know you could make love like this but I immediately shifted my legs so I could find leverage to lift and thrust with him.

“What is it to bond? To share blood?” I asked breathlessly. 

“It will make our connection equal. You have had my blood, but only for healing. I can feel your emotions, can tell when you are in danger, but only a little and it will fade. To share blood, you will feel me too. It will be stronger and last longer. And you would know I could not use it to control you. I would not use it now but in this way, you could be sure. You would know my heart as I know yours. You could trust me.”

“Oh Eric, I trust you now. I know your heart now. But yes. Yes, yes, yes. I will bond with you.” 

For a few moments, there was nothing but the sound of our bodies moving together and of my heavy breaths. Then Eric said, “Thank you, my Sookie.” 

Eric reached over and took something from the nightstand without breaking rhythm then used it to stab a small hole into the side of his neck. “Drink,” he said. The abrupt stabbing startled me but I followed his command as I had the first time we met though this time with awareness and for a much different reason. 

Somehow he tasted even better than I remember and I found myself orgasming after only a few pulls. I didn’t stop drinking though and I came again when Eric bit me and began to drink as well. I felt almost drunk between the blood, the sex and the emotions running high. I began to notice I felt another pull next to the fairie spark in my heart. I felt an ache and I knew right away that this was Eric. 

As we drank of each other and made love I focused on these feelings. He loved me, alright. I was nearly overwhelmed with the strength and depth of his love. I can see why he was not sure it was love. If I was comparing this feeling against the typical silly little love songs sung through the ages, I’d not think they were the same thing either. 

Finally, I was overwhelmed with all I was feeling both physically and emotionally and knew I had reached my final peak. “Eric!” I screamed. He had stopped drinking too and bellowed my name as he came. Wrapped in each other, we collapsed to the bed and it was a long time before either of us moved.


	28. Life at Fangtasia

I got a text from Miss Thang asking me to come have lunch at Merlotte’s while she was working so we could catch up. I told her that I weren’t too keen on having my ass handed to me by Sam for quitting without notice, even if it was an “or death” kind of ultimatum. But Sook said it was cool because both she and Eric had already explained the situation to Sam. Eric had told me that Sam was some kind of Supe and he understood how the rules worked. He would have to respect it. When I said I’d come as long as I didn’t have to look at his kicked puppy dog eyes Sookie sent back a laughing emoticon and told me I should repeat that for Eric and Pam. Because it was “funnier than I knew” apparently.

When I showed up, there was only three customers there for lunch. Just some construction workers sitting at the bar already halfway through their meal. I guessed Sam’s bad attitude and the short staffing was really hurting business. Sam was standing at the bar when I came in but grimaced and went back to his office without saying a word. At least he didn’t pout. I sat in the corner furthest away from the bar so Sook and I could talk without being overheard.      

Sook was apparently working only the lunch shift today because she was going to Fangtasia tonight to help with the Longshadow situation. I woulda been worried for her but Eric was about as dangerous as a muthfucka could be. What could possibly harm her when he was protecting her.      

She was positively GLOWING from her night with Eric. She sat down with me and we started telling our stories. A lot had happened, to both of us. Besides we were probably the only people we had to talk to who we could tell it all to.   

Apparently, Eric’s house doesn’t have any toilet paper but has lots and lots of tissues. Pam said those were necessary around humans as they tend to leak. I almost fell out of the booth laughing at that one.  

Sookie noticed almost right away that there were no bites on my neck, like there had been last night. “Pam healed them,” I told her. “Apparently she weren’t supposed to let me get bit. So, Eric  _ made _ her heal them. It made her grumpy.” We both laughed again. Lots of things made Pam grumpy. “And she gets to escort me home every night so I stay safe. That is of course if I  _ choose _ to stay safe.” I wiggled my eyebrows at her, making her giggle. “I has to say I did gets me some fine-asses offered last night. No one was allowed to do much ’sides flirt tho since I’s ‘property of the Viking’ an’ all.”

I do have a freak weird new job. And Sookie might be the only one who could really understand that. “Fangtasia is fuckin’ strange but also bad-ass. Eric told me he’s forgiving the dealin’ long as it stops. And I’s done with that, fo’ sure. He knew all my shit and had an offer all laid out a’fore he e’en picked my ass up.” I wanted to finally tell a friend what I’d been through. “He knew about my mama. Did he tell ya?” Sook shook her head. “Year ago, crazy bitch was out on the streets rantin’ about ghosts and demons comin’ for me. Vampires too but since that’s all they fuckin’ talk about on the TV no more, I weren’t surprised. I put her in a home that costs more than I make from the parish and cookin’ both. So I needed money, right quick. I’d been dealin’ a little on the side since we’s in school but I started workin’ it serious six months ago and diversifyin’ a bit, using all my many talents. Don’t give me that look, hooka. I make what I gots work for me. Now that scary-as-fuck boyfriend a yours is givin’ me a promotion. I bartend and dance at his club. Plus, he got drainers sniffin’ around his territory. I work my contacts and flush ‘em out.” 

She looked nervous about that but didn’t mention the drainers. “You’re gonna dance too?”

“Hey, I offered. More money and I haggled. I offered to demonstrate my exceptional skills but ‘parently your Eric and his bitch of a daughter already checked me out on my website, pre-interview-like.”  

Then I remembered Jason, “And I’s fuckin’ sorry Sook that I sold to Jas. I shoulda known he cain’t handle that shit. But he showed up all sad and pathetic wantin’ Viagra of all thangs!”  

Sook laughed, “Like he’d ever need that. It’s not totally your fault. Jason is a grown man. His fuck ups are his own. But yes, that was a terrible idea. What were you thinking?” 

“Wasn’t. I was feelin’. Feelin’ all hot and bothered by yo’ nearly naked brotha dancin’ for moi.” I rubbed my nipples through my shirt and bit my lip with a little grunt before laughing at her expression.  

“Eww! Lafayette! That’s gross! I hear enough of that from the thoughts of all the many,  _ many _ women he’s slept with who wander through Merlotte’s. I don’t need it from you too!” We both cracked up at the truth of that.

“By the way, Sam must have some fancy-ass relatives visiting, cause did you see that fine corvette sitting out by Sam’s place? Who the hell would be driving something that tasty out here in this no-class-town? I didn’t see nobody like that in here.” 

Sookie looked a little sheepish, “Um, yeah. That’s me. I borrowed Eric’s car. He kinda made me do it. He said he wouldn’t fit in my car and since we flew, I needed a way to get to work.” 

“Since you what? Did you just say you flew? You what, took a helicopter to Shreveport or something?” Damn! I knew my new boss had money, but a helicopter? Shit!  

“Well, no. We flew, well, Eric flew and he carried me. He can fly. You know, Superman-style.” She made a face as though she could barely believe it herself. “It’s one of his Vampire gifts, I guess.” 

“Damn, girl! If’n I ever get a kink for blood, I’ll be gettin’ me one like yours.” Or stealin’ hers out from under her. If’n I could.

“I’m getting the feeling there aren’t many like mine.” 

“You’s willin’ to share with your favorite bitch, though, right? I promise not to be gentle.” I teased her with a little pout.  

“Not a chance, favorite or no,” she grinned.  

“Jealous beotch,” I said in my most catty voice. 

“I think that’s you, sweetness.” So mean! But true.  

“Too right you is, baby girl.”


	29. 60k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Memories of rape

I love my job. Vampires are so exciting. And Eric is the most exciting of them all. He’s like a God and super important, being a Sheriff and all. Since he was so sexy and powerful his bar was the most popular Vampire hotspot in Northern Louisiana. Even the Queen down in New Orleans was jealous of Eric. 

I wasn’t supposed to know that, of course. Right little prima donna that one is. She would come flouncing into Fangtasia every so often and try to act like she was the boss. Eric was always polite to her and let her have her way but it’s obviously an act. Anybody who’s been around Vamps for very long can tell an old one from a baby vamp right off. That’s nothing. But me? I’ve been with Pam and Eric for over a decade. I think. Sometimes I’m a little fuzzy on details. But I KNOW how to tell old vampires from REALLY old ones. Take Eric for example. He’s like, ancient! Everybody knows that here but even if you didn’t, you could feel it. When he’s in the room, the room is his. Pam is respected and feared by everybody but that’s mostly because she is badass and the Master’s progeny. But Pam doesn’t give off the same power vibe. That queen that makes the Master bow to her? I’m betting she’s half Eric’s age! What a spoilt brat! 

I think Eric should be king. He’d certainly be better at it than that redhead. I bet he’s only not king because he doesn’t want to be. I’ve certainly heard him bitch about the Sheriff paperwork enough times. Being King would probably be worse, but I bet the digs would be better. Everybody begs to be Eric’s around here. He has more humans available to him than he could possibly eat or fuck. If we lived in Nawlins, we could charge admission for people just to come stare at Eric. Well, so they do that NOW, but they would do it in a palace rather than a bar. I’m sure we’d have a palace. And Eric could have better minions. Eric never feeds on me and Pam rarely does but that  _ other _ one bites me a couple times a week. I really don’t like him, but, you know, I’ll do whatever Eric and Pam need... 

“Ginger!” I heard Pam yell for me. “Why didn’t you come when I called? We are closed and so you only have one job tonight. Come when I call. I had to come fetch you! What is WRONG with you?”

I got up and went to Pam who was waiting for me in the door to the office. “I’m so sorry, Mistress. I guess my mind wandered. I didn’t hear you.” 

“What mind?” I thought I heard her mutter. I must have been absent-minded a lot recently. I can’t really remember. I wanted to please Eric & Pam so I would try harder. I adjusted my breasts in my top as I walked in. I always try to display as much skin as possible. I want to always show my willingness to serve. Master Eric is there and so is his new pet, Sookie. Pam directed me to sit on the couch next to Sookie. She smiled at me and reached for my hand. I didn’t really want to be touched by her but I wouldn’t do anything to displease. She clasped it softly on the couch between us.

“Hi Ginger. I’m Sookie. We haven’t really had a chance to introduce ourselves yet, but I hope we can be friends.” 

I looked, not at Sookie, but over her shoulder at Eric. “Whatever the Master wants,” I told him. When I looked back at Sookie she had turned her head and was glaring at Eric. 

“You and I are going to talk about this later,” she angrily muttered. I’m sure I misheard her. No one speaks to Eric like that.  She smiled at me and said, “Ginger, have you worked for Eric very long?”

“Oh, forever!” I giggled. 

“How long is that?” she asked again. 

“I don’t know.” And I really didn’t. Years was the easy answer but beyond that, I really have lost track. 

Sookie sighed. “She really doesn’t know. How many times HAVE you glamoured her?”

Eric shrugged. “The occasional need arises and she’s been around long enough that she has seen things she shouldn’t.”  

I didn’t know what Master was talking about. Nothing bad ever happened here. Maybe things were a little  _ rough _ occasionally. I really wish  _ HE _ wouldn’t bite me but if it pleased Master, it was fine with me. 

Sookie made a disgusted sound and turned to glare at Eric again. “You are so lucky that Longshadow is already fired. I might have staked him myself otherwise.”

Longshadow was fired? But I just saw... 

Master’s new human was very pretty. She’s blonde. I’m blonde. I wonder why he’s never slept with me?  

Eric spoke to Sookie. I really couldn't follow what they were talking about. “I’ll keep that in mind. He is supposed to report in for his punishment later this evening. What did he do to displease you so much?”

“He’s been  _ abusing _ Ginger very much against her wishes and telling her that it was what you wanted her to do,” Sookie said. 

He did what? 

“Excuse me? How did he do that?” Eric asked. 

Sookie answered, “Glamour, I would imagine. She WANTS to please you and Pam. She thinks letting him feed from her and... other things is what you want from her. But she’s terrified of him. I told you that the second time I came here, if you remember.” 

Eric growled. He was so sexy when he did that but right now he looked pretty angry. He crouched in front of the couch between Sookie and me. When he spoke, it was gently, “Ginger. Has Longshadow been feeding from you?”

I smiled happily at him. “Whatever you’d like, Master.” 

Eric sighed. “No Ginger. I want you to tell us what has actually happened and what you, for yourself, wanted. Did you WANT Longshadow to bite you? Did you want him to fuck you?”

I was so happy. Master wanted to know what I wanted. I was so happy, but... my face hurt trying to smile. “I... didn’t... I... Whatever you would like, Master.” My head hurt. I tried to think of Long... of Longsshh...

 

Master’s leather sofa felt so nice and cool against my cheek. Nice of him to let me rest here. 

I looked up to see Master and Sookie standing nose to nose, arguing. 

“He must really like her a lot. Nobody else ever yells at him.” 

They stopped to look at me. Sookie started smiling while Master gave an exasperated sigh and looked at his shoes. I wonder why. Was it something I said? 

Eric looked back at Sookie and said, “I’m sorry but I have to know. His life is forfeit at this point, but I have to know as much as possible about what he has done to my business and perhaps my reputation. The missing sixty thousand dollars is irritating, but not devastating. But I need to be sure it was him. I might have other traitors in my house.” 

“She can’t even  _ think _ his name let alone speak it. I can see him in her mind but when you tried to focus her on him, it made her pass out! I’m not sure how much he has done to her but it is definitely some extensive damage.” After a moment, her shoulders dropped and her voice lost some of its passion. “But I’ll see what I can find out, for both your sakes.” 

Sookie came to sit next to me again. She took my hand and stroked it soothingly. She was such a sweet girl. “Ginger, sweetie. Can you walk me through the end of your shift last night? Why don’t we start with what happened after Eric and I left.”

“Well. It was pretty busy. I was out on the floor working tables til about 3 o’clock. Then that new boy, Laffy, and I cleaned up and prepped. He gave the cash bag to Pam and then Pam said she needed to take him home. Which I thought was strange since she likes girls and he likes boys, but I was just glad to go home. I grabbed my purse and the white pouch and the trash and headed... And I got up about noon to go to yoga. Then...”

“Wait, Ginger. Go back. What white pouch are you talking about? And where did you take the purse and pouch and trash?” Sookie asked. She was staring quite intently into my eyes and I was starting to get a little wigged out. Her expression seemed to say she could see right into me and wasn’t liking what she saw. 

“I... I got the pouch. I always get the white pouch from my cubby. Every night I get the white pouch because it’s my job to get it. And I got it last night. I did and then... I... Then I... I went to yoga...”

“What time is yoga?” Eric asked. 

I tried to smile at him, but I couldn't think. “Same time as every day, Master, one o’clock.” 

“So you left here about 4 am this morning with your purse and this pouch and the trash to take out, yes?” Eric looked to Pam to confirm the time. She nodded. “And I assume you dropped off the garbage on your way out of the bar, heading to your car, correct?” I think I nodded, but despite having walked that same path every working night for years, I couldn't remember doing it last night. Or even most nights in the last few months. I know that I did. I must have. But I couldn’t see it in my mind. 

Sookie interrupted my thoughts with a question. “Honey, do you remember going to bed last night? Can you tell me what color nightie you were wearing?”

I giggled. “Oh Sookie, what a question! You want me to tell Master about my unmentionables? I can see you aren’t the jealous type. I would be if I were you, though.” I laughed. “I wore my... It was...”

“Close your eyes for me.” Sookie said in her soothing voice as she stroked my hand some more. “Now think of standing in front of your bathroom mirror. Can you see it?” I did.

 

_ I was running a comb through my hair. My face was freshly washed and I could see my years creeping up on me while the people around me stayed the same. I wore my blue flannel nightdress, which was strange. It was too warm for it. I only wore it when I was sure I was sleeping alone or... Or when I wished I was. He slipped his hands over my shoulders from behind and fisted the fabric on either side of my neck. We stared at each other’s reflections and I saw my hand start to tremble so I put the comb down on the counter. “I told you I didn’t like this one. Where’s that lace and satin number?” he said. “It’s in the trash. You tore it to ribbons,” I answered him. “Oh yeah,” He laughed, “I forgot. Well, this is the last time, so let's make it fun!” Suddenly he pushed me forward onto my stomach across the sink, my face barely missing the faucet. I... _

 

“Stop. Ginger. It’s ok. It’s ok. After that. Later. Much later. Did... Did you see the white pouch? What happened to the pouch? There, do you see it? On the table. He... Yes, he took it. Ok, Ginger, It’s ok. He’s gone. He’s never coming back. You’re safe now.” 

I blinked my eyes and realized I was curled up against Sookie’s chest with my face buried against her neck. She was rocking me and running her hands up and down my back. She seemed to be trying to soothe me. I don’t know why. I’m just fine! Happy as a clam, that’s me! 

I pushed myself away and looked at her. She was crying hard. Poor little thing. Maybe she and Master had a spat. She needs to mind her manners. You shouldn’t argue with Vamps. The only way is their way. 

“Oh, don’t cry there, sweetie. Everything will be okay. I’m sure, whatever happened, he didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. He’s sweet on you. I know it. Never seen him look on anyone the way he does you.” I patted her arm. I wasn’t so touchy-feely as her but I could sympathize. 

“Hey well, I think I need to get back to work. You’ll be okay here? Alright.” I smiled at her and got up. I was surprised to see Eric standing right by the couch. “Oh, hello Master.” I gave him my brightest grin and made sure I was shown to my best advantage by standing up straight. “How can I serve you, Master?” 

Eric stared at me for a moment before answering. “You can have the rest of the night off. Pamela will see you home. Thank you, Ginger, for coming in on your day off. You are truly loyal and I will make sure you are rewarded for all you have sacrificed for us. Good night.” He turned and nodded to Pam. 

She took my arm. As we left the office, I glanced back. Eric had taken Sookie in his arms and held her tightly while she cried. I’m glad they made up. Sookie seemed to make Master very happy.


	30. Too Good to be True

Eric offered me a job. 

_And_ he somehow managed to get me to accept. I’m still not sure how he did it. It was probably some combination of guilt, pride, and kisses. I’ve never had anybody believe in me like that before. Don’t get me wrong, my Gran believes in me, of course. I don’t know how I would have made it through the last 20 years without her. It’s just that he behaves as though my being able to accomplish these terrifying and impossible things is just a matter of trying. And because _he_ _knows_ I can do it, somehow I do. 

I was able to see a memory that had been glamoured away. I caught a bad guy. Of course, then I had to see Eric kill him. 

It was horrible. 

I saw someone go from, well, not living and breathing, but from crazed and rage-filled to a pile of goo. It was gross and scary! 

I didn’t know until that moment, really, just how very different Vampires were from Humans. When humans die, we just stop. Our bodies un-make themselves eventually. Somewhere between hours and years, our forms stop resembling what we were in life. Vampire bodies disintegrate immediately. It’s so strange. Longshadow had been a vampire for hundreds of years and a human for a few decades before that. And yet, in a single instant, with a twist of Eric’s hands, there was nothing recognizable about him at all. If I hadn’t been looking when it happened, I wouldn’t have believed it. 

Not that he didn’t deserve it. 

When Eric confronted him about the money, Longshadow lunged for Pam with a sharp wooden stake. He thought he could bargain with Eric by trading Pam’s life for his freedom. Bad move. All he did was seal his own fate. Not that Pam needed rescuing. Longshadow was older than Pam and so, apparently, faster and stronger, but she’s got really excellent aim with her spike heels. He would have been crying on the floor if Eric hadn’t been holding him up by his throat. Not too bright, that one. 

And Ginger. Poor, poor Ginger. To have been used and abused so badly and not even know it! Maybe it was for the best she did not remember after all. Eric wanted to set her up with some money and send her away from Fangtasia permanently, but I talked him out of it. Ginger is truly loyal. It wasn't glamoured into her and in her weakened mental state, she was very vulnerable. Eric was concerned that  _ WE _ were more vulnerable with her around but conceded that she could stay for now.

I called Arlene and Sam to switch the next two weeks to the lunch shift only and gave my notice to Sam. He was not too happy but barely said a word. Hopefully, he would be able to find another couple of waitresses by the time I left. We had one new gal with us for a few days but she didn’t work out too well. The first time Sam lost his temper with her, she burst into tears. Arlene was able to talk her into staying but that didn’t last long. The next day she made the mistake of snapping at Tara to “hurry up” and that was it. No amount of tears could save her from the tongue lashing she got from our bartender. 

Sam didn’t yell at Tara, especially since he’d done the same thing, but he begged her to help him  _ keep _ some wait staff for all our sakes. She harrumphed at him but I heard her scheduling new interviews the next afternoon.

Sam had been a total jerk about all the changes in my life but generally just stayed away from me when I was working. It’s probably for the best until he gets his head out of his behind. I miss my friend, but this brooding jerk was not him. He and Tara still seemed to be getting along but Tara wasn’t much more fun to be around. She was still hanging out with Jason when she wasn't at work but neither of them were acting very happy about being 'together’. I’d asked her to come have dinner with me a few times, since I had a whole lot to tell her and Merlotte’s wasn’t the place to do it, but she just told me she already had plans with Jason. I wasn't sure what to make of it anymore. This was one of the few topics where I was making a point not to pry.

Then there was Fangtasia. Some of the customers still thought hateful things but most of them had changed their attitude. Now they seemed to want to be like me rather than want me dead, or beaten and thrown out by my hair. I suppose that was better but it was a bit eerie. It started with a couple blonde wigs. More red dresses than black ones became the trend. Then more classic feminine looks and less leather. 

At least it’s not been one of the things that makes Pam mad. She thinks it’s funny to see goths showing up to a vampire club in blonde wigs and sundresses. After all, she’s blonde too but she knows full well this fashion trend was not started because of her. When not dressing for the club, Pam’s look is all soft feminine pinks. If customers started showing up in pink sweater sets and Jimmy Choo pumps, we’d know who to blame and she’d happily take the credit.

One customer stood out to me though. It became part of my new job to scan the crowd for problems. I’d been on the lookout for undercover cops, underage kids, drainers, druggies, dealers, and violence. Luckily for me, I could do all that while sitting on the platform next to Eric. With all the new ‘outfits’ we had been seeing in Fangtasia, this girl did not stand out as much as she once would have. She was wearing a top that was more flower-child than sun-bunny, but nowhere near goth.

She was sitting next to a young man who was pretty but didn’t look too bright. I was painfully reminded of my brother and started to turn my attention elsewhere when I caught an image from someone’s mind of Bill Compton. We had been looking for him for several days. We at first thought that he had skipped town after failing to meet Eric’s requirements but nothing had been taken from his house in Bon Temps. Then his car had been found two blocks from Fangtasia where he had last been seen. Captured by drainers was a strong possibility but we hadn't found any leads. Most drainers don’t keep their vampire very long. The likelihood of them getting free and turning on their captors was high. Bill might be a very lucky vampire if I could figure out which of these people was thinking about him. 

I was drawn back to the hippie girl and her dim companion and decided to focus on them. It sometimes was difficult with a room full of people but touching Eric helped. His void was grounding amongst all the chaos. 

_ Come on, Ams! Just pick one already. I don’t see why we need to be here looking for a new vampire when we got a perfectly good one all chained up at the warehouse.  _

There!

“Eric,” I whispered. “Don’t look, but see if you can hear what that couple is saying. Second booth from the corner. Girl in the blue flowered shirt and the boy with the bolo.

He turned his head to smile at me but I could tell his attention was on the occupants of the booth where mine turned as well. 

He whispered their conversation back to me, “I told you, baby, that we have to get rid of him soon. I know you don't want to go long... without, so we’ll need another one. He keeps talking about his lovers and one of them might come looking for him. … And I told you, I think he’s just crazy. That stuff we give him makes him hallucinate. There probably ain’t any women looking for him. He’s a toothless wimp, remember? Besides he was talking about some queen too. It’s just crazy talk. You ever heard of a queen called Sophie Anne?”

Eric stopped at that. Several heads turned at that name. Vampires all had excellent hearing and every one of them in that room knew of Queen Sophie Anne. It was a dangerous name to be spoken by ignorant humans. After a moment, all the heads that had turned swiveled again to look at Eric as he stood. He gave a slight nod to acknowledge that he was aware and would take care of it. Then everyone pretended to go about their own business. 

The girl must have been much more aware of the room than her partner was because the moment Eric’s foot stepped off the platform, a woman’s voice screamed “COPS!” 

Mass chaos erupted. 

With an annoyed sigh, Eric vamped over to the booth to detain the suspected drainers. But the girl was gone. The young man was still there looking confused and was easily seized by the Sheriff. I caught his expression from across the room and tried to scan through the fleeing people for the girl we sought. No luck. 

After a few minutes, real police arrived at Fangtasia’s door, obviously having been called in to add to the frenzy. They were not dissuaded by protestations of a false alarm and insisted on a thorough inspection of the club before they would leave. By then it was the wee hours of the morning and too close to dawn to attempt a rescue. Bill would have to wait another day and hope he lived that long. 


	31. A Rock and a Hard Place

#    
****

I opened my eyes, startled out of my delusion and back into harsh reality by a slamming door. Everything hurt. The silver around my wrists had sunk through my skin down to the bone now. I might be able to escape soon by leaving my hands behind. If only I had the strength. The cord around my legs was wrapped over my pants. The silver there did not leech my strength but as I didn’t have any strength left, it hardly mattered. In a vain attempt to reduce some of the pain, I shifted, trying to bend my locked knees. To my surprise, I was able to move. I glanced down and realized the cord had snapped away from the wall where my legs had been pulled taut. I must have been thrashing particularly hard with my last hallucination.

For a moment I was back there again. Eric Northman was torturing me, killing me, while Sookie offered suggestions. Eric took a silver spoon and carved out my flesh one teaspoon at a time. “Oh, Eric, can I have that freckle? The one above his left knee.” I screamed.  “Oh, thank you! ... Oh, fooey! It’s already turned to goo. How about his eye...”

I snapped my eyes back open. Those nightmares were bad enough the first time. No need to relive them. I had managed to wiggle the blindfold off my eyes the last time I was awake so I could see that the woman was back. Blessedly, she wasn’t paying any attention to me. She was clearly angry. She paced around muttering to herself about how stupid her boyfriend was. She carelessly kicked things as they crossed her path and knocked a little table over that held a glass jar of blood. I knew it wasn’t my blood. It was the poisoned blood they had been feeding me.

I could feel the IV in my arm which Ams (probably a nickname for Amy, I imagined) used to turn me into her personal blood keg. Sometimes she’d forget and leave the line open and I’d watch my blood drip on the floor for a while. Her boyfriend, I never did catch his name, was much better at looking after me, both the good and the bad. He’d come behind her and turn off the drip. He shifted me occasionally so my body didn’t shut down completely. But he never missed me being conscious for very long. I never had more than ten minutes of clear awareness before he came to give me my next dose of blood drops. I had finally picked up that the blood had been mixed with silver and LSD. But human drugs do not normally affect vampires. Even with the silver to rip me open from the inside, there had to be something else at work here.

The blood itself must be the drug.

Ams pacing was running down but her anger was not. Her muttering slowly escalated into shouting. “Asshole! Shooting off his mouth where they could hear him. Stupid!” She was afraid. I hadn’t noticed before. She was shaking.

Good. She should be afraid. She’d done this before. Many times. Manipulate. Capture. Drain. Kill. She deserved whatever was coming for her.

The boyfriend was new at this. He was a nursing student, hence his care for me as his ‘patient’. He hated vampires because his sister had been raped and drained by a vampire a couple months ago. He leapt on the chance to get a little revenge on me. Not that I had anything to do with it. Any vampire would do.

I hadn’t fucked an unwilling partner in decades and I never drained anyone to the point of hurting them anymore. Not to say that I was without guilt. My role in the Queen’s court was as her Procurer. I _delivered_ humans to be raped and drained. I glamoured them, some to the point that nothing of their original personality remained. I might as well have killed them.

Suddenly, Ams turned from aimless to determined. “Got to get out of here. Get rid of it all. Leave town.” She picked up her bag and began throwing things in it. She moved through the room collecting or discarding things as she came across them. When her gaze fell on me, she stopped and stared. I think she had forgotten about me in her fear. I lay limply and defeated, all but willing her to look away. What would she do with me? I don’t think she knew yet. She took a few steps closer to me. I kept my eyes still. I didn’t want her to decide she was afraid of me too. My best chance was for her to conclude I was dying anyway and to just leave me to it without her help. She came close enough to reach out and touched the silver cords that bound my hands. I recognized the expression on her face. The silver was important to her. She wasn’t going to leave without it. But, she couldn’t take it with her without freeing me. That expression did not bode well for me.

She backed away then glanced around the room. The table she knocked over was wooden. She went straight to it and stomped on it until a leg broke off. She clutched the leg in her hand for a moment as though testing its quality as a weapon, then turned back to me.

I only had one chance at this.

She stepped toward me hesitantly, one careful move at a time. I did my best to continue to look helpless. For the most part, it wasn’t an act. I didn’t have much left but what I could summon in one last effort would have to do. Without moving, I embraced every sensation in my aching body. I felt the blood ooze from the silver around my wrists. I embraced the aching pain of the blood in my legs held too still for too long. I called my power back from my blood dripping down the IV tubes, summoning it into my core. I felt the strange magic in the blood I had been fed. It had not come from me, and though foreign, I harnessed it’s not insignificant power as my own. Blood was the realm of Vampire. Their weapon was now mine.

She stepped once more, almost within her own arm’s length from my torso, and paused.

I waited.

Just as I sensed the intake of breath that was her give away to imminent action, she pulled her hand out of her pocket and sprayed my face full of silver. I screamed but also moved into action by instinct. My recently untethered legs curled straight up, striking her hard on the side of her shoulder. She landed across my torso and pierced me in the side with the metal footed tip of the table leg. Having exhausted the last of my energy, I waited for her to pull back and drive the leg properly through my heart. But she didn’t move.

After a moment, I realized I smelled and felt her blood pouring all over my chest. I worked to blink some of the silver out of my eyes and tilted my head down to see that she had impaled herself when she fell. Her blood began to pool around us both and the smell of it was torturous for me. I was still imprisoned with the silver. Now that she was dead and I was alone, I might never have a chance to escape.

Her shoulder was nearest and I wiggled as best I could until I could reach it with my mouth. As I still didn’t have any fangs, I chose the best angle I could reach and lunged with my human teeth biting down as hard as I could. I didn’t catch an artery but there was enough that I could suck and bring some of the healing elixir into me. As I drank, I was able to suck harder. I gave a hard yank of my arms and detached the silver from the pipe where it was tied.

With much pain but also exhilaration, I pulled my bound wrists down then around Ams head. I hauled her closer to me then took a new bite into her neck. I drank until there was nothing left though I was sure the floor and our clothing ended up with more of her blood than I did.

Finally back in touch with my vampire senses, I realized it was less than an hour before dawn. There was little I could do still bound with silver and co-staked with my now dead drainer. Well, perhaps I could un-stake myself, at least. With the body draped from my left, I rolled hard to the right with a jerk. The metal tip tore itself from my skin on its way out.

I reached around to free the makeshift stake from the other body and tossed it aside. I pushed her away from me as well. Despite a decent feeding, I was still not to full strength with the silver on my skin. I braced my legs and pushed them apart snapping the silver binding them. I couldn’t free my hands yet, but I still felt my situation had vastly improved. Very carefully I stood. It was more difficult than I had anticipated and I knew it wasn’t a good idea to try to get to another light tight space before the sun rose.

Now clear-headed and mobile, I took stock of my surroundings.

I could smell the jar of blood the human had smashed on the floor in her fury. Even knowing what it had done to me for the last several days, the silver pain and hallucinations full of torture, I had to consciously resist the alluring smell.

What creature could possibly smell that appealing? I had never encountered anything like it.

Well, that was not entirely true. Sookie smelled a little like this. A little. Like a raindrop compared to a rushing river. If Sookie’s blood could be so all consuming to the ancient Eric Northman, and the even more diluted Hadley’s to Sophie Anne, I’m not sure I ever wanted to meet a creature filled with THIS blood. Might as well be the legendary faerie blood I’d heard myths about.

Faerie blood.

Dear God! Faerie blood! That must be what this was. How on earth did a couple of drainers get a hold of faerie blood?

On top of that was an even more impossible realization. If that was faerie blood then the Stackhouses had Fae ancestors. It’s the only thing that made sense. Their blood was heavily diluted by their human kin, but still compelling. And some trick of genetics or fae magic had given Sookie her gift and boosted her indefinable allure.

Eric hadn’t stood a chance. But, what a prize. A Fae!

I briefly considered chasing down Sookie’s brother for a taste of the weaker version, but dismissed the idea immediately. Eric would likely disapprove and I had only just survived a staking. I had no desire to court death again so soon.

On the topic of courting death, I decided it was time to declare a side in the upcoming power struggle. Sophie Anne was now at war with Eric even if she didn't yet know it. And she would lose. I had no desire to be in the middle of that battle, especially on the losing side. If I considered throwing my support behind Eric for Louisiana, I needed to do it wholeheartedly. Eric needed to know the Authority’s machinations before he ended up taking the Queen’s place on the chopping block.

I’d lose my opportunity to be king but I’d rather be behind Eric’s power than in its path.

Having found little of interest in the room, I settled down to wait out the sun and figure out how to survive Sophie Anne and Nan when I betrayed them in favor of the Northman.


	32. It Could Have Been Me

My sister invited me over to catch up. She even made me dinner. I wonder if she knew how much that meant to me. I never realized how much I appreciated Gran and Sookie’s cookin’ until I moved out and had to start feedin’ myself. It’s harder than it looks. 

Sookie said she was dating that Vampire that helped me. I admit, he weren’t what I thought he’d be like. He dressed really nice and talks good and seems just like a vampire version of a businessman. Though, I guess I should be less surprised than I was. Maybe Sook is right and Vampires are just like humans, but with the blood drinking and no sunlight thing. 

Nah, I know there’s more to it than that. But, Eric said that the tattooed guy I saw on the video is crazy even by vampire standards. He weren’t surprised I was freaked out about all things fang after that. 

Eric kinda scared the crap outta me too but in a totally different way. He thinks I’m a fool. That much is plain as day. After what could have happened to me with the V, I know I got off easy. I think Eric’s the kinda guy who ya gotta earn their respect. It don’t come free. I was going to have to work really hard on that. I knew having his approval was gonna matter in my life. Gran and Sook was acting like he was family. Even Lafayette talked like he was his hero. 

Lafayette had come by work yesterday to talk to me. He actually apologized for selling me V! Like it had been his fault! I reminded him it was me who was the one came asking for it. All he done was help me. He still said he shoulda offered something else and kept us both outta trouble.

I had thought that Eric was the vampire Sookie had rescued from the Rattrays but it turns out that was some other guy, er, vampire, named Bill Compton and he lives just across the cemetery from Gran’s house now that ole man Compton had passed. After Eric, I tried not to jump to assumin’ about this Bill guy but Sook said I was allowed to assume away. The vampire she’d rescued was sent by another vampire ‘specially to kidnap Sookie! Somehow that Vampire lady had heard about her bein’ a mind-reader and wanted Vampire Bill to add my sister to her ‘collection’. She was a human collector! Made it sound like a doll collection. I thought about Hoyt’s bedroom closet full of them ugly, creepy dolls his mama collects. Dozens and dozens of them for no good reason. I imagined all those glass eyes suddenly blinking and bleeding from the neck and I got a full body shudder. Ugh! 

Then Sookie dropped the big bomb. The reason the Vamp lady knew about Sookie was because Hadley told her. 

Our Hadley!

Had and me was always close as kids. We’re the same age and didn’t have any of Sookie’s trouble with bein’ social. Actually, we were both always real popular. But when we got to high school we went different ways. I got on the football team right off in freshman year. Hadley didn’t do sports but she always had a real busy social life. She was out with a new guy or girl all the time. She was always partying. By the time we graduated, she was known as the easiest lay at school and gettin’ pretty hardcore into drugs. I tried to talk to her about it once but instead of talkin’ her out of it, she had me smokin’ my first joint. Kinda scared me how quick she got to me so I started avoidin’ her after that. I felt bad about it though.

And really the reputation she got weren’t fair. I mean okay, she slept with most of the guys in our class and the two classes older than us too, but I sure had my fair share of girls and no one told me  _ I _ was trashy. They slapped me on the back and said they wished they was me. 

This one time, one of the guys on the football team was braggin’ about fuckin’ her under the bleachers before practice. Everybody was laughin’. I tried to avoid those talks, so I was busyin’ myself fixin’ up my gear. Guy didn’t take the hint and came over to punch me on the shoulder. He said, “I’m sure you’ve banged her, too. Right, Stackhouse?”

I turned and laid him out with a right hook to his jaw. “She’s my cousin, you asshole!” I skipped practice that day and nobody told coach how our tight-end got his face busted up.

After school, Hadley kept up pretty much the same thing, except instead of skippin’ school, she skipped workin’. When her mama, my Aunt Linda, died of cancer, Gran refused to let her come live with her and Sook. I probably would have let her come live with me at my parents' old house, but Had said we was too much alike and it wouldn’t work. I figured beggars cain’t be choosy, but she moved in with the first of many boyfriends and we hardly ever saw her after that. 

One night a couple years ago, she showed up back at Gran’s and, boy, she looked like hell. She was all strung out on drugs but she said she was done with it and wanted help gettin’ clean. We all believed her, even Sookie. So Gran took the money she had been saving to put a new roof on the house and helped Hadley get setup in a clinic. A couple weeks later, we got a call from the clinic that she was gone. She hadn’t finished the program but there were no refunds and no one knew where she went. 

No one had heard from her since and we all assumed she had ended up dead. Now we knew different.

Sookie said the upside of where she was now was that she’s clean. No drugs cuz they make her blood taste bad. She’s kinda like the vampire lady’s girlfriend but that she’s called a pet. The doll eyes changed to puppy dog eyes in my brain and I asked Sookie if we could talk about it later. I was kinda on overload about Hadley. 

Sookie told me instead about her new job. Her boyfriend said that she could make more money using her mind-readin’ than waitin’ tables at Merlotte’s. Officially, she is the ‘day-time business manager’ for Fangtasia. She told me that gal that used to take care of the daylight activities is sick or somethin’ so it was good Sookie was interested in the job. She’s gonna help with the business stuff while the sun is up and use her gift to make sure the people Eric does business with are bein’ honest. It’s kinda an unfair advantage but Sookie said she wouldn’t do nothin’ bad with it, just make sure people were bein’ fair and keep everybody safe.   

Speakin’ of keepin’ people safe, there was a vampire missing. Sookie had caught one of the drainers that had kidnapped him. The other one got away but Eric found out where the missing vamp was. They planned on rescuin’ him as soon as the sun went down tonight. I asked Sookie if I could go with ‘em. I wanted to help. It seemed like Eric was in the rescuin’ people business and that sounded like a good job to me. Sookie laughed at that. When I asked what was so funny, she said that weren’t how Eric would describe himself, but that she agreed with me. I still didn’t get why it was funny. 

Sook called Eric and he said I could go as long as I did as I was told. Since I wasn’t too sure what I was in for, I figured that would be alright.

We took my truck and headed to Shreveport. On the way, I told Sookie about what’d been goin’ on for me. Tara and me was still hangin’ out. The person who had killed Dawn and Maudette hadn’t been caught yet so she said she felt like she needed to keep hangin’ with me. Sookie made a face and started to apologize for the two of us bein’ stuck together but I stopped her and said I wanted to explain. We weren’t having sex. Well, just the one time anyway but nothin' since. 

Tara would come over and we’d watch a movie or a game. Sometimes we’d cuddle on the couch and she always slept over since she wanted to keep up my alibi in case anything else happened and I got blamed. Tara said she was fine with it. What had happened between us while I was on V was just part of being on that weird sex high I had. She was, well, not like my sister, considering… but, like a  _ friend _ . I think I needed her as a friend a lot more than I need sex right now. 

What happened with the V and Eric, and before that with Maudette and then Dawn… It put some perspective on my life. Sex had got me into trouble but I couldn’t get me out of it. If I hadn’t been so insecure, I wouldn’t have even had that crazy, rough sex with Maudette and I never would have  _ believed _ I had hurt her. If I hadn’t been jealous and scared, I wouldn’t have fought with Dawn. It still seemed a super weird coincidence that they both died the same night we had sex. Somethin’ is real screwed up about that.      

I ain’t never been to Fangtasia before, but that’s where our rescue plannin’ started. I met Eric again and his vampire daughter, Pam. She gave me a weird hug where she smelled my neck, then she grinned a big, creepy smile and said I smelled like Hadley. I didn’t know she knew my Cuz, too. “Pam,” Eric said in a tone that reminded me of my Gran. She pouted and said, “Spoil sport.” 

We left Eric’s office by the back door, not going back through the crowded club. I was excited to be on the team. I could show Eric that I wasn’t a fool all the time. 


	33. The Promise of a Professional Liar

Eric, Sookie, Pam and me, we all piled in a black SUV and drove about 10 minutes away from the club. I noticed that there was a cooler sittin’ on the floor between me and Sook. When she caught me lookin’ at it, she told me it was full of blood for the vampire.

That seemed weird but I guess coolers full of blood was the new normal in our lives. I think Sookie heard what I was thinkin’ because she gave me a big, warm smile and a kiss on the cheek. I hadn't thought about it but I realized Sookie was hopin’ for my approval of Eric in her life as much, maybe more, than I was hopin’ I could get Eric to approve of me. I took her hand and gave it a squeeze. My sis and I were suddenly gettin’ along better than we had in a long time.

We drove in a loop around the warehouse before we went in. The sun had only been down about an hour, maybe less. There was no one around. The vampires said it was quiet inside and Sookie said there was no humans and only one vampire mind nearby, exceptin’ us.

It sounded like it wasn't going to be much of a rescue. Nothin’ to do but go in and get the guy.

Eric told me to stay with Sookie, no matter what, so she and I were in the middle while Eric took the lead and Pam came behind. They were really serious about this, so I was too. Eric kicked the door in and seein’ his wave, we filed in behind.

It smelled horrible in there. Like death. But, there the vampire sat, calmly waitin’ for us. He was in the far corner, squat down on his heels. His hands were tied up together in front of him with a cord I was guessin’ was silver. His wrists were all mangled and bloody around it, like the silver had sunk into his skin. Man, that must hurt like hell.

“Bill,” Eric said, “glad to find you in one piece. You worried us.” Funny, Eric didn't quite sound like he meant that. Wait. Bill? Like, Vampire Bill the kidnapper? Nah, couldn't be. Eric woulda left that guy to rot!

Eric calmly walked over and, pulling a pair of wire cutters from his pocket, snipped the silver cords with gloved hands.

Bill was super obviously relieved as the silver dropped to the floor. He flexed his fingers and rolled his shoulders. Then I saw the wounds around his wrists disappear like they were never there! Holy shit!

“I see you’ve fed,” Eric said, glancing at somethin’ on the floor next to Bill. I about fell over when I realized it was a woman.  A dead one. That’s what smelled so awful. “She got away from us last night. Sorry about that.”

“I managed. Just barely, though, if I’m honest. She slipped and staked herself as well as me. I took advantage of the situation. I was about to leave when I heard you outside.”

“Well. Lucky for you.” The words sounded like Bill did good, but the tone... I was missing somethin’ here. “And how did they catch you? Did you... _slip_... as well?”

Bill put his head down, not meetin’ Eric’s gaze. “Nearly. I admit I would have. It was a... particularly frustrating night and I let this girl lure me away from the bar. I had every intention of breaking my commitment and feeding from her, but I was silvered first.”

“Quite a penance you paid for breaking your word, I see.”

“More than you realize.” Bill _did_ meet Eric’s eyes at that and then did the most surprisin’ thing yet. He took a knee.

“Sheriff, I-” He was interrupted by Pam who I had almost forgotten, if you could believe it. I never let a beautiful woman out of my sight for long.

“Eric! Eric, this blood... It’s so sweet... I.. I’m just going to taste it, just a little taste...” Behind us, Pam had been checking out a little broken jar of what I thought was, like, strawberry jam, or somethin’. She’d dipped her fingers in it. It looked like there was steam comin’ off it, and she stared at it. She just kept bringing her fingers closer to her mouth until she reached out her pink little tongue and gave it a lick.

“No!” Bill yelled as he jumped to his feet and took a few steps toward Pam, but it was too late.  

Pam’s eyes rolled back into her head, as she grinned from ear to ear. Then she started screamin’.

“It’s drugged,” Bill explained. “It causes hallucinations. Vivid ones.”

Eric was at her side in an instant. “It’s laced with colloidal silver. I can smell it. Why would she put it in her mouth? Fool woman!” Eric wondered. He took Pam into his arms, soothing her as her screams mellowed to whimpers. Her fingertips were still smokin’ from the trace of poisoned blood on them. His touch was gentle when he cleaned off her hand. Huh. A vampire father must be just like a human one. He was sure actin’ like a worried dad.

Bill sounded surprised. “Surely you too find it compelling? Even I do, and I was drugged with it for days.”

“Not particularly,” Eric muttered. He was clearly more concerned with Pam than Bill right then.

“Right. What’s a little poisoned faerie blood when you’ve got a pure source on tap every night?”

Whoa. Whatever that was about, it was clearly the wrong thing to say. I swear I could hear the air crackle with rage. I moved a step in front of Sookie on instinct, placing myself between her and the stupid vampire. Eric laid his daughter on the ground and was back on his feet before I saw him move. And Sook... She had both her hands up in front of her and there was sparks sizzlin’ off her palms. What the FUCK was that?

Maybe Bill wasn’t so dumb because he realized right away he’d done wrong. He went back down onto his knees in front of Eric with his head bowed low.

“Forgive me. Please. I mean no harm to you and yours. Entirely the opposite. I swear it.”

“And why would I believe you, Billy Boy? You have been lying since you came to my area.”

“I've been lying since I moved to Louisiana.” I think Eric got even angrier at that. He leaned a little bit closer and more menacingly over Bill.

“Oh? Do tell.” It sounded calm, but it weren’t. Bill ought to be shaking with fear. I was and Eric wasn’t even looking at _me_.

“I took stronger oaths before I came here. They are the _reason_ I came here. But I do not wish to be on the losing side of the conflict to come. Especially when it is also the wrong side.”

Conflict? Like an argument? Or... Or like a war? Bill didn't want to be working for the bad guys when they lost a war. Well, that _wasn't_ stupid.

Eric didn't look mad anymore but he looked like he was thinkin’ real hard. After a moment he said, “The Authority sent you to bring down Sophie Anne.”

Bill looked up at Eric finally. Oh boy. He _was_ scared shitless. “Yes.” He looked like that one little word was death.

“That is treason.” Huh. This Sophie Anne must be important.

“Yes.”

“Telling me is also treason.”

“Yes.”

Bill and Eric just stared at each other for a really long minute. I wanted to clear my throat and excuse myself from the room but decided it might be best to wait it out.

“Why?” was all Eric said.

Bill seemed to relax just a hair. Perhaps he thought he wasn’t gonna get a chance to explain.

“The Queen's downfall is inevitable. Between the IRS, the Magister tracing V distribution back to her, the Authority catching her public feedings, and the New Orleans Police looking for missing humans... She hasn’t long. I'm betting the IRS gets there first. Her behavior puts the Vampire Rights Amendment at risk. The Authority wanted me in place to ensure she can be eliminated when the time is right.”

“And, other than the very fine honor of serving the venerable Vampire Authority, what do you get out of this?”

Bill's teeth clenched like he had a secret he didn't plan to spill.

“Ah. Louisiana. You get to be King.” Eric laughed at that. “You poor bastard. Well, I hope it was worth it.”

Bill looked completely gobsmacked. “What? That's all you have to say?”

Eric was still chuckling, “What is there to say? You served decades, groveling in the court of a prissy monarch with delusions of grandeur, all in the hope of trading it in for a role that is primarily politics and paperwork. I cannot imagine anything worse.”

“What about putting in the time and effort only to discover you will lose it in the end to a more powerful vampire, over a woman?! No offense, Miss Stackhouse.”

“You are operating under the delusion that I want to be King?” At Bill's gaping expression, he continued. “Bill, if I have to kill her because she can't keep her fangs off Sookie, then I will. But I don't want the kingdom. I'm old. Older than most of the monarchs in the Americas. More than twice Sophie Anne's age. If I wanted to be a King, then I would be a King. I'm Sheriff in the backwoods of Louisiana precisely because it gives me almost complete autonomy. If you want the throne, if you can seize and hold it, you have my enthusiastic blessing. With your oath to leave me the fuck alone, you might even have my support in taking it.”

Bill looked like it was Christmas and his dog just died, both at the same time. He got to his feet. “I... thank you , Eric. I have no desire to interfere in your territory. A reasonable working relationship between Area 5 and the Kingdom is all I ask.”

“You aren’t king, yet, Bill. You are going to have a lot to do before you’ll be ready.” Eric looked back at Pam. She was calmer now but still a bit twitchy. “I need to take care of Pam, and you could use more blood. Let’s find more secure accommodations.”

Eric picked up Pam and we head back to the SUV. Pam was laid out in the cargo area and Sookie sat up with Eric in the front. I climbed in back with Bill and at Sookie’s direction, handed him one of the blood bags from the cooler. I was polite but still more than a bit wary of this Bill-guy. He was making a point to sit as far away from me as he could and looked only at the back of the seat in front of him. He was as perfect an example of minding his manners as I ever saw. But, just before we pulled away, Eric looked over his shoulder and said, “Oh, and Bill?” Bill looked up. “The rule still stands. You so much as look askance at any of Sookie’s family and our truce ends. Understood?”

“Entirely,” Bill responded.


	34. Confession is Good for the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this chapter a long time ago (couple years) and it took me a while to go back and fill in the story leading up to this point. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

I let out a contented sigh. I could get used to a life like this. Eric’s chuckle rumbled under my cheek letting me know he picked up on my blissful emotion as we lay snuggled together on my bed.

He had surprised me tonight. I’d only been home ten minutes when Eric slipped into the shower with me. My squeak of dismay was barely a peep before he silenced me with a kiss. My shock quickly became ecstasy as I soon experienced the best shower of my life. Who knew a soapy washcloth could be sensual? I hadn’t but I’m a changed woman now. Luckily Gran was out tonight with her DGD friends or I might have been too distracted to enjoy it properly. 

Basking in the afterglow, I had completely forgotten about any previous plans for the evening. The sound of the bell brought my attention to the four people hovering at my front door. 

“Shoot! I forgot about Arlene,” I mumbled into his skin. 

“I assume Arlene is one of the humans below.” The doorbell rang again. “And quite determined to disturb our peace. Even from here I can smell perfume strong enough to smother the others with her.”

I giggled. “Be nice. René and Arlene have a date tonight and I offered to watch the kids.”

“And what are you going to watch them do?” he asked in an incredulous voice.

“I’ll watch  _ over _ them for a couple of hours. You know? Babysit,” I said while I got up and found some fresh clothes to put on. 

He sat up and stared at me. “There are babies down there?”

I laughed and said, “ No. They are eight and ten years old. Definitely not babies. Put your pants on and come meet my friends.” At his skeptical look, I added, “You’re going to have to eventually, you know.”

With a resigned sigh, he dressed. He didn’t use vamp speed and yet he was still done before I was. I kept getting distracted, stopping and staring at my Viking. 

The doorbell rang again so I shook myself and ran down the stairs. I pulled open the door and was met with all smiles though Arlene’s looked a bit forced. 

“Hey Sookie. What took you so long?” she asked. 

I smiled back. “I was just upstairs.” I looked at my two favorite kiddos. “Hey. Lisa! Hey, Cody!”

“Hey, Aunt Sookie!” they chimed in unison. 

“Who is that?” Lisa asked, staring up the stairs at what could only be Eric. 

I glanced over my shoulder and was relieved that he had added a shirt to go with the pants. Not that it mattered. I looked back to see four pairs of eyes locked on Eric above four slacked jaws. Well, three. René’s jaw turned to stone when he saw Arlene’s face. 

“Sweet Jesus!” she whispered as her hand went to her hair in an unconscious gesture. I smiled again. I completely understood the sentiment. He was beautiful, yes. But Eric radiated power. They didn’t realize yet he was a vampire so without her bigoted revulsion to cloud the impression, Eric just read as WOW.

“This is Eric. My, um, friend, er boy... Well, he’s my... Eric.”

“My Eric?” he smiled and even I could hear Arlene’s heart rate pick up. “I like that. Yes, I’m Sookie’s Eric.”

René, who had been quietly pleasant until now, took an aggressive step forward and stuck out his hand. 

“I’m René and this,” he placed a possessive hand on Arlene’s hip, “is MY Arlene.”

Eric’s smile downgraded to a smirk. He contemplated René’s hand for a moment before taking it firmly. René froze in shock before beginning to tug hard on his hand. Eric held it immobile while staring at René who in turn stared at their clasped hands. After a moment, he released René. 

“Yous a, um,” he cleared his throat, “a vampire.” Still not looking either Eric or me in the eye, René stated his new knowledge with strained politeness. Arlene was still staring, but at René’s revelation, she blinked.

“V-vampire?” she stuttered softly. 

“I am,” he said as calmly and confidently as he always was about himself. But instead of looking at Arlene as he answered her, his eyes remained on René. 

René’s mind had always been a strange one to me. He mostly thought about Arlene or Jason and the other road crew fellas when I was around him. Not to mention I had always tried real hard not to listen until recently. But now his thoughts were flipping around like changing channels. I heard current thoughts as well as memories of some past horror in stuttering flashes. 

_ Arlene is a good and pure woman.  _

_ A terrified scream rang out.   _

_ She ain’t a fangbanger.  _

_ A woman crying.  _

_ And she never will be.  _

_ A young woman with her face turning blue, a leather strap around her throat and a man’s hand tugging it tighter.  _

_ Arlene is mine! _

_ Arlene laughing. _

_ I’m going to marry her.  _

_ Arlene on a couch with Lisa and Cody snuggled next to her.  _

_ I’m gonna make those kids my own.   _

René’s mind refocused on the present and I saw myself as the new object of his thoughts. 

_ Fangbanging slut.  _

I managed to maintain the manic looking smile I was known for while I tried to remain calm. I was beginning to suspect I knew who killed Maudette and Dawn. 

“Well,” I said in a perfectly peppy voice, “we are having pizza tonight. Does that sound good to you two?”

“Yes!” the kids exclaimed and ran towards the kitchen at the other end of the house in search of said pizza. We adults remained in the entryway. 

“They seem excited,” I laughed. 

“Pizza,”Arlene started, speaking for the first time since her babble over Eric. “Who can resist it? All hot.” She locked eyes on Eric as she continued. “And spicy.”

“And cheesy,” I drawled. Arlene didn’t seem to hear. 

“You don’t seem like a Vampire,” Arlene said coyly. 

“Oh? And you know a great many Vampires, do you?” Eric asked with all evidence of seriousness. 

Arlene looked flushed. “Uh, no. I don’t associate with... I’ve only met Sookie’s friend, Bill.”

“Bill Compton is not Sookie’s friend. And he is hardly a worthy specimen for you to judge all Vampires by, wouldn't you agree?” Eric fairly purred the last. 

I might have considered being mad. He was teasing Arlene, if not outright flirting with her right in front of me and René. But I didn’t have the brainpower to care. With every word spoken between the two of them, René’s mind was growing more violent. The mental echo of the conversation layered the words with more violence and sexuality than had actually been there. 

_ “It’s hot.” René’s mind cooed in Arlene’s voice.  _

There was even a little whimper at the end. And the visual was clearly a memory from a more intimate moment than had taken place standing in my doorway. 

_ “Do you KNOW Vampires?” a fake Eric voice threatened and leered at once.  _

Rage tinged the image red and the thoughts started flickering again. 

_ The limp body of the girl I’d seen before. _

_ Another memory of her, but alive, yelling at René. “Fucking freak!” _

_ “You’re the freak, fang fucker!” Then he reached for his belt.  _

_ “I thought you were Jason,” Maudette giggled before René wrapped his belt around her throat.  _

_ Dawn’s scream was cut off as she was choked from behind. She clawed at the strap around her neck.  _

I slammed my mental barriers in place and squeaked out, “Arlene, I have GOT to show you this new book I'm reading.” I reached out and tugged her by the arm toward the living room. “Sorry boys. Girl stuff. We’ll only be a minute.”

As soon as we were well around the corner and out of sight. I grabbed ahold of Arlene and put my hand over her mouth, holding her firmly when she jumped in surprise. 

I quickly whispered, “Eric, he’s the one killing girls. Please get him out of here, but don’t kill him and don’t let the kids see.”

Arlene let out a muffled protest in her shock and outrage but couldn’t pull free of me. I was pretty strong with Eric’s blood still in me. I heard the door close and was quite sure Eric had taken René away so I released Arlene’s mouth but kept a hold on her arm. 

“What the hell, Sookie? What do you mean he’s the one killing girls? Eric is killing girls? And you were letting him around my kids? Sookie!” 

I cut her off with a low but urgent whisper. “Shhh! I don’t want the kids to hear. I’m talking about René. René is the one who killed Dawn. And Maudette. And one other girl. I don’t know who she was. He strangled them with his belt. I heard it all in his thoughts. He was angry with you talking to Eric. And at me for being with Eric. I think I would have been next and maybe you too.”

Arlene stared at me in shock. “That’s ridiculous. René is a good man. And he loves me. And he is good with the kids. And I think he is going to marry me. He can’t be a killer. Why on earth would he...” Her eyes were bugging out a bit and she couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

“If it's any consolation, yes, I think he wants to marry you. Er, wanted. I don’t think that’s a possibility now.” 

“Why? Did that vampire do something? Oh my god, is he going to kill him? Oh Sookie, you can’t let him kill him!” She started to cry. 

I wrapped my arms around her. “No honey, Eric won’t kill him. But I don’t want him to hurt any of us or make a scene and upset the kids. Eric will just make sure it is safe and then we will call Sheriff Dearborn.”

“Oh lord, you're serious, aren’t you? You mean it? He killed Dawn and Maudette?” She started crying in earnest so I led her over to the couch and let her cry it out. I heard the door open again and Eric came to stand in the living room doorway. 

“He is secure but otherwise unharmed, as requested.” 

“Thank you. When did you know?” I asked. 

Eric smirked. I’d figured out that he knew something was off which was obviously why he was flirting with Arlene and thereby forcing a reaction from René. 

“He stinks of road tar, White Diamonds perfume,” he wrinkled his nose at Arlene. “A lot of perfume... And hate.”

“What does that have to do with murder? That doesn’t mean anything! René is just protective of us. You’re a vamp for Christ’s sake! Besides, I wear White Diamonds. Why wouldn't he smell of me?” 

“Actually, the scent you are swimming in is an imitation with citrus notes not found in the original. The dead waitress smelled of her perfume, road tar and sex. She also smelled of the leather belt used to strangle her to death. It is the belt he is wearing now.   

“The last time I smelled a rage that strong was during an attempted murder. Your boyfriend, standing that still while filled with all that rage? He was mentally planning all our deaths. Unfortunately, I’m sure Sookie would be able to recall it for you in graphic detail. If she wished to, that is.” Eric turned all his attention to me. “I felt your fear and horror. Are you alright now?” 

I walked to him and buried my face in his chest. “I’ll be okay. Thank you.” After a few calming breaths I turned to look at Arlene. Her face was a battle between horror and denial which matched her thoughts. “Arlene, honey, his thoughts don’t have an accent. And I saw him remember terrible details of killing those women. It was awful. I don’t know who the third girl was but I saw her face. They argued about her dating a vampire and he flew into a rage. I saw Dawn, too, and Maudette.” I shuddered and looked away. Poor Arlene. She’d shared a bed with the man. He had taken care of her children. When she finally accepted the truth she would be so very devastated. 

I fed the kids and sent them up to the guest bedroom upstairs with strict instructions that they were not to leave the room except to go to the bathroom or if one of them was injured. The window in that bedroom faced the woods so I hoped there would not be much to see. 

I checked in with Arlene to be sure she was ready and then called the police. I asked Eric if he wanted to leave before they arrived. His ‘NO’ was rather emphatic but he did excuse himself for a few minutes, returning in different clothes. He wore faded, designer blue jeans and a tailored, blue button up shirt. With his hair cut short and the clothes more casually modern than he usually wore, he looked almost normal. Normal, like a gorgeous, corporate executive on his weekend off. Eric still radiated power, but with this disguise, it could be mistaken for human power if you didn’t look too close. 

“Ready, Lover?” Eric asked as he took my hand. 

“I think so. You probably shouldn’t call me that in front of the Sheriff and the rest. I do have a reputation as a good girl to protect, for my Grandmother’s sake if nothing else. Oh, Shoot! Gran!”

Eric chuckled. “I will keep our relationship circumspect, if you wish, Sookie. And yes, perhaps you should call your Gran before she comes home to flashing police lights.”

He let go of my hand but I clutched his arm to me. “I’m not ashamed of you, Eric. I don’t want you to think I am. I’m proud to be your girl. But ‘Lover’ is just such an intimate term and I don’t want to hear them thinking of us that way right now, let alone talking about it where Gran could hear. Some will anyway, of course. Nothing for it. I just don’t want to give them food-for-thought, as it were.”

Eric gave a low grunt, almost a growl. “If I can prevent any discomfort, I will do it. I could demand they treat you with respect but it would require glamoring this whole blighted town. It would be simpler to just leave them to their ignorance and take you away to somewhere more worthy of you.” He sighed. “Go. I hear the cars leaving the highway. They will be here shortly. Call Adele.”


	35. If it’s any consolation

It was the strangest thing. The minute the Sheriff and his Deputies arrived, the man we knew as René Lenier started babbling on about all the women he had killed and assaulted. He said his real name was Drew Marshall and it had all started when his sister took up with vampires. He told about it in great detail and without a trace of the thick Cajun accent we all knew him for. 

I came back after my dinner out with friends and ended up following the police cars down the driveway to my home. It was a nerve-wracking few minutes before I was able to lay eyes on my granddaughter and make sure she was okay. But when I think what might have happened to her if she had not discovered René, I mean, Mr. Marshall’s dark secret... I am filled with terror. 

And poor Jason. René’s name came up often in Jason’s stories about Friday nights with friends and funny stories about his job. 

“He should hear it from the source rather than from the town gossip.” We were all sitting around the table in the dining room while we waited for the officers to finish with their questions. “Would you call him, Sookie? Probably not necessary to go into details over the phone. Just ask him to come over quick as he can and we’ll talk to him when he gets here. Thank you, dearie. And we don’t want him to make a lot of fuss when he arrives, so if you would intercept him, Eric, I would be most grateful.” 

“Of course, Adele.” He smiled at me then turned toward the door a moment before Deputy Jones escorted Arlene back to us. He addressed the Deputy, “I assume you would like to speak to me next?” 

“Uh. Yes, sir.” She cleared her throat. “We didn’t catch your name, actually.”

“Eric Northman. Family friend of the Stackhouse's. Businessman and resident of Shreveport. I was visiting with Sookie when Arlene arrived with her family.” Arlene choked on a sob. “If you will excuse us, Adele.” He stood and kissed the back of Sookie’s hand as she came back in before he guided Kenya out of the room. 

Poor Arlene looked about to collapse. Sookie guided her into a chair and she burst into tears. From the streaks down her face, I was pretty certain she had been crying almost constantly since the truth about her beau came out. 

We let her to cry some more, just holding her hands. We refilled her supply of water and tissues as needed. Eventually, she looked to me. I could see her looking for hope, for someone to tell her it wasn’t true or that at least it would all be alright somehow. 

“Sometimes people aren’t what we thought they were and sometimes life seems harder than we think we can bear, but I know this: You will be okay. You will make it through this. Those two kids of yours upstairs need you. It wasn’t him they looked to, but you. I know it’s hard to parent alone. I got Sook and Jason not too long after my beloved Earl went missing. Everybody said terrible things about him and about me, but it didn’t matter. I put those kids first and you will do the same for yours. I don’t deny it is going to be tough for a little while. People will speak with the Devil’s own spite and won’t take your own struggle into consideration. Sookie knows better than either of us the selfishness and cruelty people are capable of. But don’t forget about all the good we’ve got too. Those two bright souls up there are your hope on the darkest days. And any time you are in need of a good cry, you come see me. I got two strong shoulders to spare.” 

Arlene smiled and laughed and cried all at once and I gave her a hug. Over her shoulder, I caught Sookie’s eye and she gave me a grateful smile. 

Just then, Eric stepped into the doorway. “Excuse me, ladies. Jason is here. May I borrow Sookie for a moment?”

“Sure,” Sookie said. 

Arlene was staring at Eric as he and Sookie left. She turned back to look at me with a fearful glint in her eyes. “Aren’t you afraid of Sookie being with him?” She said in an urgent whisper. “He’s a vampire! He could hurt her! Kill her!” Her tears began to fall again. 

“I am quite certain that Mr. Northman is the most dangerous being any of us have ever met and probably ever will, God willing. I’ve also never been more grateful for anything, save my children and grandbabies, than the day that Sookie met Eric.”


	36. Say It Ain't So

Five minutes after I got home from watching the game over at Hoyt’s, I got a call from Sookie to come to Gran’s house. It was after dinner time but there was always home cooked food over at Gran’s anytime of day so I was happy to go. I didn't even ask myself why she called first before I hopped in my truck. But driving over I started to think, a new pastime of mine, and realized Sook sounded weird on the phone.

It was possible they needed me ‘cause something was broke or heavy, as simple as that, but I didn't think so. And when I pulled up to the house and saw the sheriff's cars parked on Gran's grass, I knew my hunch was right. Even worse, Eric was standing on the porch. His stoney face don't give much away when he don't want to but just that, the almost-blank face he was making, said something was real wrong.

I started praying. Gran better be alright. If something happened to her...

“Jason! Calm down. Gran is fine.”

Sookie hopped down the steps and wrapped her arms around me for a quick hug.

I let out that breath I'd been holding. If it wasn't Gran, and Sookie was fine too, what was it? Why was the Sheriff here? Was I in trouble again? Sookie wouldn't ask me here for that. She'd been protecting me. Eric too. So...

“Your brain is spinning like a rollercoaster in July! Settle down and we'll tell ya everything, okay?” Sookie said.

If Sookie and Gran were okay, it was gonna be fine. Nothin’ could be as bad as them bein’ hurt. “Yeah. Okay. Everybody's okay, right?”

“Yeah, Jas. We're all fine. Well, no one is injured or anything like that. We found out who killed Dawn. You are in the clear now. But... I'm so sorry, Jason. It's René.”

“René... what?”

She sighed. “He hates vampires. He's disgusted by women who've been with them. When his sister started dating vampires, he got angry and... he killed her.”

Killed his own sister? Lookin’ right at mine, I couldn’t believe it. “Nah. No way.”

“I’m sorry but it’s true, Jason. It was about a year or so ago. He moved around after that and changed his name, changed the way he talks, learned an accent, all to hide what he did. He ended up here. But when he heard Maudette talking about going to Fangtasia, he started following her, spying on her when he was supposed to be watching the kids. He said he saw you with her. Saw the video with the vampire. He said... I’m so sorry Jason, but he said you deserved to get blamed for it since you...” Sookie got choked up and had to look away for a minute. “... since you slept with a ‘Vampire’s whore.’”

I was quiet for a long while. Finding out my best friend was a murderer was way beyond the worst thing I could think of but finding out he set me up to get blamed for it... I couldn’t really take that in. How could he? How could he kill Maudette? Okay so I know I thought I killed her first but that was an accident. This was pre-medicated and on purpose! And then Dawn... Oh, no!

“Oh Fuck! Oh my God! It’s my fault.”

“No, Jason-”

“No, Sook! It’s my fault! I told him-” It was my turn to get choked up. “I was so jealous because Dawn had a vampire bite mark. I was jealous and I kept thinkin’ about the guy on the video and how crazy he was. And how vamps are supposed to be-” I looked over at Eric self-consciously and didn’t finish that thought. “I told René. I told him about the bite. See, Dawn had tied me to the bed-”

“Jason, Eww!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know but I mean, I was there all day while she was workin’. When I got myself free I went across the street and had a beer with René. I told him all about it. He got me so wound up. He said he thought I should show her what a real man is like.” _Whatever that means._ “I dressed up all creepy, hid my face, and scared her when she came home. After I scared her, I made her laugh. We forgave each other and that worked okay for a while until we started fightin’. She was real pissed when I brought up the vampire again and fired that gun a couple’a times to make sure I knew it. René must have heard it. He musta saw me leave and then... Shit!”

My sis put her hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “I know you feel guilty, Jason. But René did this. Not you.”

This all just sucked but Sookie was still trying to make me feel better. I pulled her into my arms for a proper hug. She really is a great sister. I should tell her that more often.

Sookie made a little giggle sound around her tears, “You too, big brother.”

I let her go and wiped my eyes. They were itchy, is all. I cleared my throat and asked the next big question, “So, how did you figure it out? Was he thinkin’ about it?”

Sookie looked to Eric before she spoke which put me back on edge. “Um, well, Arlene asked me to babysit tonight. They were gonna have a date over in Ruston. But when they got here, they met Eric and-”

“Did he try to hurt you!?”

“I would never allow that to happen,” Eric cut in immediately.

“Thank God, you was here. I mean, if you weren’t here, it wouldn’t’a happened but still, I’m glad you was.”

“It is Sookie who deserves the credit for catching him. His thoughts alone still caused her harm.”

Sookie was quick to jump in with a quick wave of her hand to let me know she was fine. “He didn’t get a chance to do anything physically, but he was thinking about it really loud. All those horrible things. I wish I could _un_ -see it. Poor Arlene isn’t taking things too well. The kids don’t know yet. They’re upstairs. René is out on the sun porch with Andy. I don’t know if they will let you talk to him yet but I just didn’t want you to find out from someone else.”

“Thanks, Sook. I don’t think I’m ready to talk to him, but I’d like to check on Arlene.”

I went inside and I did try to talk to Arlene but she didn’t do much more than cry a big wet spot onto my shirt. I didn’t feel very useful but after a while the downpour seemed to taper off a bit and she thanked me before wanderin’ off to blow her nose. I let out a big relieved sigh. There are a few situations with women that I’m not too good at, I’ll admit. Crying is one a them. Sometimes sex will work, but that weren’t really an option this time. I’s just glad I didn’t have to say somethin’. I’d offer to kick his ass but I didn’t think the cops would let me. And maybe that wouldn’t make her feel better anyway.

I hugged my Gran extra tight, still sayin’ my thank-you prayers that she was alright. Then I head on home glad that this time I hadn't had to argue with Andy.

Tara was fast asleep in my bed when I got there. I’d have to tell her tomorrow. She’d be free of me for the first time in over a week. This pretend-relationship was one of the nicest I’d ever had. Even without the sex. Never thought I’d say that. It weren’t fair to Tara though. I think she and Sam have a thing for each other. Sam was probably pissed at me but I didn’t cock-block him on purpose. Maybe she could tell him the truth? Well except the havin’ lots of crazy sex on V part. Neither of us were able to talk about that, thanks to Eric.

Crap! Eric’s glamour probably saved Sookie’s life! If I’d been able to, I would have talked to my best friend, René, about meeting Eric, my sister’s new vampire boyfriend. And then René would have tried to kill her, too!

I didn’t sleep too good that night. I woke up early and peeled myself away from Tara’s peacefully sleeping body. There was time enough later to fill her in on the news.

I didn't even bother with food or coffee.  I just head on over to the Sheriff’s office first thing. Part of me prayed all the way there that I'd dreamed up the whole nightmare.


	37. It’s for the best

When I pulled up in front of the Sheriff's office I realized it was still probably way too early to try to talk to René. The sun was barely up and I knew, no matter that I'd just been proved innocent, Andy wasn’t gonna like me any better. I don't know how I knew that, but I was sure it was true. Maybe now that I knew he didn't have a reason to arrest me, I could ask him what the fuck his problem was!

I sat in my truck for a while before I remembered it was a work day. I texted the crew to let them know we wasn't gonna work today. Then I called my boss to give him the crazy news. He said I made the right call on cancelling the day since the detectives would probably want to interview people and not a lick of work would get done anyhow. I didn't tell him that I ain't even thought of that. I just knew that if any of the guys were feelin like I was, they'd do more starin’ at the dirt than shoveling it. 

I was back to thinkin’ about what I was gonna tell Tara when there was a loud rap on the passenger window of my truck. I tipped my head to the Sheriff politely since he was givin’ me the hard eye. 

He waved a hand and said, “Come on inside now, Jason.”

I guess I better. “Yes, sir.”

We walked towards the entrance side by side. “You talked to your sister last night, I hear.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You come for retribution, son?” Wasn't real sure what that was so I stayed silent. “I'd hate to throw you in the cell next to him if you start a fight.”

Oh. “I came for honesty, Sheriff. I wanna look him in eye and ask him why. Why’d he do it, but more ‘n that, why’d he call me friend when he must’a hated me enough to have me named a murderer.” 

“That’s a fair question. You mind your p’s and q’s here and I’ll let you have your chance to ask. He was real chatty last night. Though I admit to being a might disturbed hearing him give his full confession without a touch of that Cajun drawl. And his own sister too.” Bud shook his head as though shrugging off a chill. 

I double stepped to reach forward and open the door for us both. Standin’ there with door in hand so Bud could go in first, I was lookin back toward the street and saw three news vans park just behind my truck. They were in a tight row like they all got a discount rate to arrive together. KSLA, KNOE and even Fox 8 up from Nawlins. 

“Guess they heard about René,” I said, glad I wasn’t in my truck anymore. 

“Marshall.” Bud answered like that word meant somethin’ important all by itself. 

“What’s that?” I asked as I stepped on into the station lobby. 

“His real name is Drew Marshall. You best get used to hearin’ it. Everybody's gonna know now.”

“Guess so. Drew Marshall? Funny. He don’t seem like a Drew Marshall.”

Bud put his hand on my shoulder and drew me over towards the coffee pot. “He ain't a René either. You don’t know anything about him, Jason.”

That took me by surprise. I thought Bud knew better. “He’s my best friend!”

“No, son, he’s not,” he said with a sigh as he put a cup of coffee in my hand. 

I didn’t know what to say to that. Even if René... Drew... Even if he was a liar about a lot of things, we spent too much time together for me to pretend he weren’t my friend. It couldn’t all be a lie. Right? 

I sat down. Good thing there was a chair right behind me. Bud still had his hand on me but it was at my elbow now. 

“Alright now. You just drink that and I’ll see if Rosie is here with the donuts yet. It’s gonna be a long day.” 

I don't know how long I sat there. The coffee had gone cold. It was brighter outside and I could see the news people wandering around out front. 

“What’d you do now, Stackhouse?” I heard Andy’s voice like it was comin’ from far away. I looked up and was surprised to see him glaring at me from behind Rosie's desk. “You got some more women to kill?”

“Andy!” The Sheriff sounded like he was on his last nerve. 

I'd been cleared. My pretend friend had confessed. And now I'd had enough.  “All I ever done was have sex with some willin’ women. It’s just some small sinnin’, like a white lie or not eatin’ all your veggies. I ain’t hurtin’ nobody. And I definitely ain’t killed nobody.” 

Andy put his hands on his hips and scoffed like bein’ innocent was just a technicality. What was his deal?!

“What’d I ever do to you, man?” 

Andy blurted at a near roar, “You could leave some women for the rest of us, is what!” It was dead silent in the room for a whole minute after that. Bud turned and left the room shakin’ his head but Kenya pursed her lips and crossed her arms. She looked like she was settlin’ in to referee in full pissed-off cop mode. Andy probably wouldn’t shoot me if she was standin’ watch. Time to start gettin’ my answers. 

“What are you on about? I ain’t even got a girlfriend,” I shot back.

“Oh yeah? What happened to Tara Thornton, eh?”

“Oh, well. I’m pretty sure she’s about to break up with me. Today even. So, see? No girlfriend!”

“Like that matters to you, Stackhouse. Women just line up for you.”

“That ain’t even true! And, okay, so I get laid a lot.” Kenya cleared her throat real loud. “Sorry, Kenya. But that’s about the only thing I got goin for me. You got everything goin’ good in your life, so what’s it to you? 

“I ain’t got shit goin’ for me. Nobody respects me! I didn’t even catch the bad guy! No, your psychic freak sister did that-”

Kenya spoke up before I could. “Excuse me. I know I did  _ not _ just hear you speaking ill of Miss Stackhouse.” 

Andy turned from red to pink, calmed right down and then cleared his throat. He got about three inches shorter as he ducked his head and stared at the floor. “Uh, no. Of course not. Miss Stackhouse is a fine, upstanding citizen. She did her, um, civic duty for the good people of Bon Temps. We owe her a debt of gratitude.”

Weird. “Are ya practicin’ for the news people outside? Cuz they cain’t hear ya from out there.” Andy huffed a bit but didn’t start yellin again. “My sister ain’t psychic, ya know. If she’d known someone was gonna get killed, she woulda done anything to stop it. That’s how she is. She didn’t ask to be different, but everybody in town is scared a her. There's only a handful of people she can even trust to treat her like person. She don't have an easy time of it. And you are damn right that y'all owe her. We all do. If you were smart, you'd be begging for her help more often instead of treatin’ her like a freakshow and town idiot and boogieman all rolled up in one. She coulda been helpin’ you all along if you'd had a lick a sense. I don't know how you people think  _ I’m _ slow!” I left Andy there with his mouth hangin’ open. Kenya had her hand over her face, not at all covering up her big grin. 

“An’ while you're thinking about how good a lives we orphaned Stackhouses got it, I'm gonna go ask my  _ ex _ -friend why he tried to frame me for murder. Unless you still think I did it...” I didn't wait for any kinda answer but just took off down the hall towards the jail cells. 

I realized when I got to the end, there was a problem. I didn’t have a key to get past the gate. It gave me a minute to clear my head. Bud had told me to not start any fights and here I’d almost got into it with Andy. A few deep breaths later I heard Deputy Kevin comin’ towards me, rattlin’ keys and leadin’ a well dressed man toward the cells. Kevin smiled when he reached me, a nice change, and said, “Sorry about the wait, Jason. Let’s get you two in to see him.” 

The guy in the suit smiled at me too. I at first thought he was a lawyer maybe 'cause a the suit but decided he looked too happy to be a lawyer. I thought he might be a preacher instead but I was worried about why there might be a preacher callin’. René had never been a church kinda guy except when Arlene made him go. Maybe  _ Drew _ was religious. 

“Well, I’ll be just down the hall if’n ya need me. Give a hollar,” Kevin said on his way out. 

The other guy nodded to me before movin over to sit on the bench along the far wall. He seemed willin’ to let me take my turn first, though I felt awkward talkin’ in front of an audience. 

René was just standin’ there behind those bars, or the guy that used to be René, lookin’ at me and waiting. 

“Um. Hey, man.” I cleared my throat. “I heard... I need to ask...” I sighed. “Why-”

He cut me off. Not that I was sayin’ much. Without the accent, his voice sounded more like a low growl. “I did. I ain’t sorry. And you deserved it.” 

Now I was the one with my mouth hangin’ open. “Why?” 

“A guy who drags his dick in the dirt can’t be surprised that he ends up dirty.” He was actually grinnin’ at me like he’d said something wise. Dawn weren’t dirt. And neither was Maudette. They were women who didn't deserve to die. In fact they deserved much better than me treatin’ them the way I did. Right here I decided I was gonna be different.  

And  _ this _ guy was the murderer. I don’t know why I even cared what he thought. “You  _ are _ crazy.” What else was there to know? 

I started to turn away but a softly spoken “Jason” said the way my friend used to say it made me pause. “Tell Arlene... I don’t want her to come here, to see this, but tell her that I did try to be René, for her and the kids. I wanted to be him.”

I thought I understood what he meant and I nodded. I’d tell her. Don’t mean she’d care after what he did, but I’d pass it along. 

I didn’t yet leave but just stepped off to the side. Figured I’d let the other guy have his say. Might be interesting. 

The man still had on his smile as he stepped up to the cell and looked like he intended to extend his hand to shake through the bars before he thought better of it. “Hello, my good man. I very much wanted to meet you. My name is Orry Dawson. I’m here on behalf of the Fellowship of the Sun. We are a religious organization dedicated to the preservation and salvation of the human race.” He gave René, er, Drew a generous smile and paused as though waiting for a response. 

“Jesus Christ!” Drew was shaking his head and stepped away from the bars, putting his back to us.  

This  _ was _ a preacher man or something. I didn’t think it was a good idea for sinners like us to make a bad impression on him. “Uh, yeah. Praise Jesus,” I filled the awkward silence.

Mr. Dawson looked a little put off by Drew but turned his head to smile at me before continuing his speech. “Yes, what you did, it was a service to your race and to our Lord Jesus. And you should be proud of that.” Drew turned back around and stared at him so Mr Dawson continued. “You know, last year there were over 800 reported vampire-related attacks in Louisiana alone. And the law won’t do nothing about it.” 

Drew was smirking now. “You’re kiddin me, right?” 

“Not at all! Our government and the liberal media is too busy respectin’ those fiends and their… their civil  _ rights _ . Well, what about our rights? Our rights to be safe in our own neighborhoods, our right to our own blood? Look, uh...  _ officially _ , the church can’t condone what you did. You took the lives of three women. Women who had tainted themselves and their race, but still, human women.” Tipping his head forward conspiratorially _ , _ he continued, “But we do recognize that even though your methods may have been flawed, your intentions were pure.” 

Drew laughed in Mr. Dawson’s face pressed back up against the bars now. “Preacher, I don’t give a shit. I don’t like no nosy ass church getting in my business any more than I liked my sister fuckin’ fangers. Now, get outta here!”

Mr Dawson looked shocked at this reaction so I quickly reached out to catch his arm, turning him toward the hallway. “I’m so sorry, Reverend. He’s, uh, had a rough night, as you can see. Why don’t I walk you out.”

“Oh, yes. I see that.” He seemed upset until we got away from Drew but once in the hall, he stopped and turned to me more fully. “What was your name, son?” 

“Oh, um, I’m Stackhouse. Jason Stackhouse. I’m René’s best friend. I mean Drew. I guess his name is Drew now.”

“Weren’t you the one the police thought was guilty of killing them? I mean, at first?”

“Well, yeah. They thought it was me. I knew them both... uh... really well.”

“Oh. Oh I see.” He stopped for a moment to look around, like he wanted to make sure we were alone in the hall, then leaned a little closer and lowered his voice. “Your friend is making a very noble sacrifice for the great cause. I’m sure you will carry on the fight.” He gave me a slow little nod that made no sense to me then continued. “You will of course let us know how we can support you in your time of need. Here is my card.”

I stared at him for a moment before telling him truthfully, “I got no idea what you’re talkin’ about.” 

He nodded approvingly. “That’s smart. Don’t admit to anything.” He wrapped my fingers around his card before smiling and walking away. 

 

I walked out to the main office feeling like my world has shifted cockeyed. Things that, only yesterday, I knew were true no longer were. It only got weirder from there. 

Andy Bellfleur stepped into my path wearing an expression on his usually-grumpy face that I know for sure I'd never seen before.

“Mister Stackhouse.” What the hell was Andy playing at? No one had said that since my daddy was alive and even then it were only salesman who managed to find their way out to our house in the middle of nowhere. I gave Andy the one eyebrow raise that I learned from Eric and stayed quiet. I was glad to have the perfect excuse to try out some of his human-adaptable mad-skills. 

“Uh. Jason. Jason. Yeah. Um. I wanted to ask you... Um.” Andy cleared his throat and tried again a little more normal. “I wanted to see if you might be at Merlotte's tonight. I'd like to buy you a beer. I'm... I'm sorry for the way I went about this case. He set you up and I bought it. Hook, line and sinker. And I'm sorry.”

I think I managed to keep my mouth closed but my brain was still gaping, for sure. “Yeah. Okay. I'll be there tonight. And first round is on you.”

Andy stuck out his hand and I found myself reaching my own out to shake. Something huge had just happened but I still wasn't sure quite what it was. Guess I'd find out tonight over beers. Now it was time to skidaddle and leave the law to do their thing. I pointed my boots toward the mornin’ sunshine comin’ through the front doors. 

The news folks were still out by my truck but I put my head down and shuffled along like the most boring guy they ever saw. Nobody stopped to ask me a thing. They probably thought I just got out of the drunk tank. Today, that was just fine with me. 

Starting up my truck, I almost turned toward Merlotte’s. It's the place I go when I don’t know what to do with myself. But I realized Sam wouldn't be open for a few hours yet. 

Instead, I drove all the way out to Monroe to have some breakfast at a pancake house. It was time to do some more thinkin’. It was tough not flirtin’ with the waitress. She had a great-- uh, smile. But I did hang out long enough to have three full cups of coffee.

Wasn’t really sure what I was supposed to keep secret from Tara now that the whole murderer thing had passed. Parts of it had overlapped with the vampire stuff. But I should let Tara know she was free of her babysitting duties now. 

It was going to be strange not to spend all my evenings with her anymore. I knew I couldn't put it off though. She'd hear all about it as soon as she talked to someone today. And even if she was lucky enough to keep to herself this mornin’, the whole town was gonna be at Merlotte's tonight talkin’ 'bout it. 

No, better she hears from me. So I drove home. As luck would have it, she was coming out my front door as I pulled up. 

“Hey, Jas. If I hadn't seen the dirty clothes on the floor, I would have thought I'd just dreamed you bein’ home last night. Did you forget something for work?” She gave a little laugh as she came over to hug me, meeting me halfway between our cars. 

Almost like a real girlfriend, she nagged with caring underneath. I was gonna miss that. I laughed, “Naw, I just stopped for breakfast after leaving the sheriff's station and-”

“What?! No! You were with me all night! I'll swear to it! What happened? Who died?”

“Cool your jets, Tara. Nobody is dead.” Bet this is literally what my head sounded like to Sook last night after I saw the flashing lights. Pure panic. It was awful nice of Tara to care so much about me, but it weren't fair. I was now totally sure, probably, about what to say to her about René. 

“The bad guy is in jail. You are free of me now so I want you to march your cute butt over to Sam Merlotte and tell him you want to jump his bones.” 

At first she was shocked that there were no more murders hanging over my head. But she quickly crossed her arms as though to argue with what we both knew was the truth. 

Then her smile cracked.

“Already did that, if you must know.” But I could go for seconds... Or thirds.” She grinned harder. 


End file.
